Home is Where the Heart is
by heartland.finesse
Summary: This is my version of heartland season 10. I update every Saturday or Sunday. After Amy tells Ty she's pregnant, they have to figure their new crazy world out together. Lou, Georgie, Tim, and Ty all have to make an important decision about something personal. Things of Jack's past come back to haunt him. Amy will keep working with horses when pregnant.
1. Chapter one Thanksgiving

NOTE: THIS IS A DIFFERENT TIMELINE THAN THE REAL HEARTLAND SEASONS.

Amy rolled over in bed, looking at motionless, quiet, green eyed Ty. He turned his head ever so slightly towards Amy. "Morning." Ty said as he put his hand on her stomach. "Hows the little nugget?" Ty sat up.

"Very good. So good I think it wants me to...throw up!" Amy jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Ty ran after her. He pulled back her hair and rubbed her back as she kneeled next to the toilet gagging. "Ugh." Amy flushed the toilet. "Nothing like smelling vomit in the morning." Amy sighed.

"Do you need some ginger ale?" Ty asked Amy.

"No I'm fine now." Amy stood up. "Well I'm going to get dressed. Lou needs help making the thanksgiving dinner. Time to spend five minutes pulling up my jeans!" Amy laughed sarcastically. Ty cringed.

Back at the house, Lou was up and stuffing the turkey with mashed potato stuffing, mashing sweet potatoes, and measuring spices. Georgie walking into the kitchen. "Oh everything smells so good!" Georgie said.

"Thats the cinnamon you smell. Everything else is still raw." Lou giggled.

"Well I still can wait!" Georgie said walking outside.

"Ah no! Uh uh. Help. Here. Now." Lou said pointing to the stove.

"But I was going to brush Phoenix!" Georgie complained.

"You can do that after." Lou handed her an apron.

"Ugh." Georgie took it out of Lou's hand and went to the stove.

Jack was on a morning ride with Mitch going to check the fences. "So, got any plans for today?" Jack asked. "Ahh nah. Probably just going to get some takeout turkey or something like that." Mitch replied.

"Oh you don't have to do that. Come have dinner with us!" Jack insisted. "Oh I don't want to interrupt your family's dinner."

"No. no you won't. Now as your boss is telling you to come for dinner."

"Yes boss!" Mitch laughed.

Amy walked into the kitchen. "Oh Lou it smells amazing in here!" Amy exclaimed. Ty walked in. "Hey is Jack here?" Ty said looking around.

"No he went on his morning ride." Lou said. Katie came running in. "Georgie! I need help setting up my fairy castle!" Katie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Katie. I can't right now I'm helping mommy." Georgie said.

"Uncle Ty? Will you help me?" Katie asked Ty.

"Well of course! Lets go! I will race you!" The both ran into Katie's room. Lou, Amy, and Georgie laughed. "Alright I'm here to help!" Amy said. "Good. Grab some oven mitts." Lou said pointing towards the mitts on the counter.

"Can I go somewhere after this?" Georgie asked.

"Where?" Lou replied.

"I have to meet Adam and Jade. We were going to on a trail ride today."

"We'll see. I need lots of help here. I just found out Lisa, lisa's aunt, Mitch, and Peter are coming." Lou said. "Dad?" Georgie had a shocked look on her face.

"And Mitch." Amy said surprised.

"Oh don't look so surprised. Grandpa invited Mitch. And I invited Peter."

Lou said.

"Well your going to need lots of help making food for all of them!" Amy said.

"Here you go." Ty handed Katie the bridge to her fairy castle. "All finished!" Katie said.

"Wait wait what about this?" Ty picked up two flags.

"Oh," Katie put the flags on. "There!"

"Its very pretty Katie." Ty said. Katie gave a big, sweet smile. Ty then heard a loud scream come from the kitchen.

"Amy!" He yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

"Damn!" Lou was rinsing her hand in cold water. Amy stood by Lou helping. "What happened?" Ty put his hand on Amy's back.

"Lou's pot of boiling water splashed some water onto her hand. " Amy replied.

"Are you ok?" Ty asked Lou.

"Ugh yeah. I'll be fine. Georgie can you put the turkey in the oven?" Lou said grasping her hand.

"Here I'll get that Georgie. You get some vaseline from the cabinet." Ty said grabbing the turkey pan. Georgie gave Amy the vaseline and she spread it all over Lou's hand. Then she wrapped it up. "Ugh, great. Now I can't finish the stupid dinner." Lou wiped her nose.

"Lou its ok. We've got you covered." Amy reassured her.

It was late afternoon. Lou was reading a magazine waiting for everyone to arrive. KNOCK KNOCK. Lou took a breath. Got up and walked toward the door. She flung open the door. "Hey Pe- oh! Evelyn! Lisa! Lovely for you to show up! Come in!" Lou stood beside to let them in. "Good to finally meet you Lou!" Evelyn said grabbing Lou's hands.

"Oh Lou! What happened to your hand?" Lisa took her wrapped hand.

"Oh nothing. Just a water burn. And very nice to meet you Evelyn!" Lou said hugging Evelyn.

"Oh the place smells wonderful!" Lisa looked under the tinfoil for the food.

"Oh don't give me all the credit. Because of this, Amy and Georgie finished cooking for me."

"Speaking of, where is everyone?" Lisa asked.

"Oh Georgie and Katie are in their rooms and Jack is helping Amy put all the horses away and Ty is on an errand run for me. Haha I forgot the wine." Lou said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh lets go sit down and wait till people come in." Evelyn said.

Georgie was up in her room texting Adam and Jade.

Hey. How'd it go today?

Sorry I couldn't come today.

Lou needed help with cooking today.

Send-

"Huh." Georgie sighed. She got out of bed and decided to finish homework from the previous week. "Georgie! Come eat!" Lou called.

"Coming!" Georgie dropped her stuff.

When Georgie came down, the whole table was crowded. She was stuck sitting in a teeny corner between Tim and Ty. Fun. "Hey dad!" She hugged Peter from behind.

"Hey sweetie." Peter squeezed Georgie forward. Georgie sat down every so carefully. Hoping not to make anything spill or break. "Got it?" Ty pulled back Georgie's chair a little.

"Haha I think so." Georgie laughed.

Jack clinked his glass three times. "Excuse me! Thank you. Um I would like to propose a toast. But first lets start on what we are thankful for. Tim you can go first." Jack pointed his fork at Tim.

"Oh really? What an honor ok. Im thankful for being here today spending the day with family. And friends." Tim finished.

"Im thankful for my dad being able to make it today." Georgie said. Peter smiled. "Im thankful for family. Especially the soon to be addition of the family." Ty said rubbing Amy's belly. Amy smiled.

"Im thankful for all of you. For our baby. And for all the horses. Especially Little Theo and Boo!" Amy laughed.

"Im thankful for my girls." Peter said. Lou eyed Peter. "Im thankful for my wonderful wife and everyone here." Jack said.

"Im thankful that I was allowed to dine with all of you wonderful people." Mitch said.

"Im thankful for family and friends." Lou said. "And Katie what are you thankful for?"

"Pogey!" Katie smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Now. A toast! To the present and future!" Jack raised his glass.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Chapter two coming soon!

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter two Babies and Boyfriends

Georgie was at trick riding practice one morning practicing the back drop. "Do you need Sam to do the hippodrome?" Coach Natalie asked.

"Ugh! Yeah." Georgie grunted as she pulled up to the top of her saddle.

Sam climbed onto the top of Checkers withers. "You ready?" She called to Georgie.

"Uh huh!" Georgie let herself down as the loped around the arena.

"Good job girls! Georgie let loose a little more! There. Good!" Natalie said.

Ty left for work early in the morning. During the day Amy looked on websites, through catalogues, magazines, and newspaper ads for baby items. Amy sighed. "I need a break." She propped her legs up on a pillow and decided to take a quick nap. Then her phone rang. "Hey." Amy picked up the phone.

"Hey baby. Im done with my shift im coming home." Ty said.

"Oh that great." Amy said.

"Are you ok? You sound tired." Ty asked.

"Yeah I was about to take a nap cause I was looking at baby items all day." Amy said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey tell you what? Im going to order a changing table when I get home. I already know which one. "

"Ok that would be great. But I will have to let you go now. Love you." Amy said.

"Ok bye love you!" Ty hung up. Amy fell asleep immediately.

Ty came home about 15 minutes later. "Amy im ho-" Ty stopped. He saw his beautiful wife asleep on the couch. He went over to her, bent down, and kissed her on the forehead.

Lou was at the dude ranch getting one of the cabins ready for her new customer. She looked out the window and saw Mitch mowing the grass on Jack's huge lawn mower. "What are you doing?" Lou ran out side and yelled loud at Mitch.

"What?" Mitch turned off the lawn mower.

"I told you not to mow until these people are gone! Their kids have allergies." Lou exclaimed.

"Im sorry. I will just put it away then." Mitch said.

"You can't do that now! The lawn looks dumb half mowed." Lou yelled.

"Ok your highness I will mow the rest." Mitch started the engine.

"Good!" Lou scoffed. "What a showoff."

"Jade! Georgie! Order up come on!" The chef at Maggie's exclaimed.

"Coming!" They both said.

"Oh my gosh. We are so busy today. Why are there so many people? Christmas isn't for another three weeks." Jade complained.

"I don't know. Maybe something going on in town?" Georgie guessed.

"Well whatever it is its dragging in a lot of people." Jade said leaning her elbows on the counter.

"Order up!" The chef said impatiently.

"Im coming!" Jade said angrily.

"Hey could I get a menu?" A guys voice asked.

"I will be with you in a minute." Georgie said cleaning the coffee pot.

"Looks busy. Maybe another time." The voice said.

"Wait wait let me ge-," Georgie paused then stared. "Steven?! What the heck are you doing here? Its so good to see you!" Georgie hugged him.

"I came for a visit. I have an aunt who lives here in Hudson so I'd thought I'd drop by and see how things are going." Steven said.

"Oh that's so great! You will have to come back to my place after lunch." Georgie insisted.

"I'd love to." Steven smiled.

"Great!" Georgie smiled back.

A truck pulled up to the front of the barn. Ty walked up to the loft window. "Amy," he whispered. "You have to get up. You have a client." Ty rubbed her back.

"Huh? Oh what? Oh okay I'm up." Amy sat up. "I totally forgot."

"C'mon I will come with you." Ty walked with Amy down the stairs.

"Hey! Im Amy. This is my husband Ty." Amy introduced her and Ty.

"Im Margaret. This is Delilah." Margaret showed Amy the horse. "Oh and this is my daughter Macy."

"Hello! Im Amy I'm going to be working with your horse." Amy said.

Macy waved.

"Oh I'm sorry. Macy is mute but she can still hear you." Margaret said.

"Oh. Well want to help me put Delilah in the barn?" Amy asked. Macy nodded.

In the barn Amy was brushing Delilah. "Come help me. Its your horse!" Amy said. Macy shook her head, folded her arms and backed up. "Its ok. She won't hurt you. I promise I'm right here." Amy reassured Macy. Macy slowly walked up to her horse. She held out her hand. Delilah freaked out and backed up and reared in the stall. Macy ran out of the barn. "Woah woah! Easy easy! Shh. Easy." Amy calmed down Delilah. Amy looked over and Macy was gone. "Amy! Are you okay? What happened!?" Ty rushed down the loft stairs.

"It's okay. Im fine. But Macy and Delilah, I think they are scared of each other. Macy just ran out." Amy said petting Delilah.

"I'll find her." Ty said walking out of the barn.

Georgie drove Lou and Stephen home. "Oh Stephen its so good to see you!" Lou gave him another squeeze.

"You too Mrs. Morris." Stephen put his hands in his pockets.

"Alright come inside!" Georgie ran onto the front porch to open the door.

"Hello Mr. Bartlett." Stephen waved to Jack.

"Stephen? How are you boy?" Jack gave him a bro hug.

"Im good. My aunt is here so I'm here visiting."

"Stephen, lets go out to the horses." Georgie pulled him.

"Okay!" Stephen followed.

Ty was looking around the barn for Macy, but he couldn't find her. Then he heard sniffling coming from behind the log pile. He casually sat down next to the pile. "Its a shame. Amy was hoping you could bond with your horse in there."

She looked at him and started making signs very angrily. "Hey hey! I can't understand you when you do that. I know the alphabet in sign language so could you do that?" Ty grabbed her wrists. Then she signed I C-A-N-T

E-V-E-N G-E-T C-L-O-S-E!

"Look if you just trust your horse and Amy, everything will be fine. C'mon lets go." Ty stood up and walked to the barn and the little ten year old followed.

"There you are!" Amy said shutting the stall door.

"She's ready to work with Delilah." Ty said.

"Great! Lets go into the round pen and get started with join up." Amy said leading Delilah out. Macy had a blank look on her face. "C'mon it will be fine. We will be there." Ty said.

"Alright. Here you go. Start by leading her round in circles. Make sure she goes faster than a trot." Amy handed her the rope. Delilah wouldn't listen to Macy. She just ran in the direction she wanted to. "Get in there and make her change direction!" Amy called. Since Macy couldn't scream, she panted really hard. Delilah kept running in the opposite direction. Macy ran right in front of Delilah and swung the rope high in the air. Delilah finally turned. "Good! Keep going! Don't stop!" Amy yelled. Macy slowed down then walked to the edge of the round pen. Delilah pricked her ears forward and walked towards Macy. Macy felt a gentle breath on her shoulder. She turned and hugged her horse. Tears of happiness streamed down the girls face.

"So not really a difference in horses or anything." Georgie walked into the barn with Stephen.

"Nope. I have only been gone a year though." Stephen said.

"Yeah. Hey guess what? Im headliner of my trick riding team!" Georgie giggled.

"Really that's awesome!"

"Haha. Thanks." Georgie smiled.

Then Georgie heard a bike outside.

"Hey Georgie. Who's this?" Adam came up to Georgie and Stephen with an angry look.

Chapter three coming soon!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter three Recover and Ride

"Uhh..hey Adam this is Stephen! He's my good friend that moved last year. He's come to visit." Georgie said.

"Hey. Im Adam."

"Nice to meet you." Stephen shook Adam's hand.

"Hey Georgie, can I talk to you? Alone?" Adam glared at Georgie.

"Uh sure." Georgie said.

"I will be out front." Stephen walked out.

"Georgie, who is that guy?" Adam asked.

"He's just a good friend." Georgie replied.

"Were you more than friends? Cause it sure seemed like it." Adam scowled.

"Well a while ago yes, but now we are friends. Just friends." Georgie said

"Did he dump you? Hurt you?" Adam grabbed her hand.

"No! He moved and we kinda just stopped talking. I guess we never really broke up." Georgie said.

"What?! Never broke up?! How are we together!?" Adam yelled.

"Adam! Calm yourself! When he moved we both kinda just stopped talking." Georgie clenched her fists.

"Why did you say you never broke up? You have two boyfriends?!" Adam yelled.

"Oh my gosh Adam. None of us dumped each other. We stopped talking for no reason. And we are good friends because of that. Yes we were together at a time but that's over. We basically dumped each other at the same time but without words. Do you understand now? Stephen is my friend. You are my boyfriend." Georgie kissed Adam. "And you are going to be nice to him or I won't get you anything for Christmas." Georgie finished.

"Alright. I will be nice to him. For you, not for him." Adam said.

"Good." Georgie kissed him again.

"Alright, Macy. Do you need a leg up?" Amy asked. Macy shook her head.

As soon as Macy climbed onto Delilah, she grasped the withers. "Macy, your okay! Don't be scared." Amy reassured her. As soon as Macy sat up straight and kissed Delilah to move forward, Delilah freaked out and bolted. "Pull up! Macy, pull up!" Amy yelled.

"Macy!" Margaret yelled. Delilah took a sharp turn and Macy went flying to the ground. "Macy!" Margaret yelled running into the arena. "Here you go." Amy lifted Macy up. "Honey are you okay?" Margaret asked. Macy nodded.

"Okay im not sure this was such a good idea." Margaret said pulling Macy by the arm. Macy ripped her arm away and signed angrily. "But I don't want you to get anymore hurt! I won't allow this!" Margaret continued. Macy shook her head and walked back towards Delilah. "I now know what Delilah is capable of so I will be more aware of what to do." Amy said. "Oh! Last try but if she falls again-"

"Don't worry. She won't." Amy said.

Ty was working at the clinic one morning and to his surprise, some thing amazing was about to happen. "Hey Ty? Got a minute? We need to talk." Scott asked.

"Uh yeah sure." Ty had a confused look on his face.

"Listen, I'm going to expand my business in Calgary. There is better business there and insurance covers most of the cost." Scott said.

"Wait Scott. Are you asking me to move to Calgary? Now? I can't I have my home and wife here! And our baby, Scott I-"

"Im not asking you to move with me. Im asking you to take over the clinic. Here in Hudson." Scott said.

"Are you serious? Wha- really?!" Ty said.

"Yep. And there is more hired help on the way. But on one condition." Scott said.

"What's that?" Ty asked.

"Cassandra will be your partner. After all she has a year in advance experience than you." Scott smiled.

"Uh yeah sure. I guess. Wow!" Ty bro hugged Scott.

" I thought you'd like that idea. Don't miss me that much." Scott said sarcastically.

"Haha!" Ty laughed.

"Good job Macy!" Amy called to her. Macy was jumping away already on Delilah. She signed to her mom.

"Oh uh Macy says she wants to go again." Margaret said.

"Alright then lets go!" Amy patted Delilah's hindquarters. Amy's phone rang. "Hey Ty. Oh really? What news? Ok ok! Can't wait. See you soon. Bye. Ok keep it up Macy!"

It was the next day. Georgie and Jade had to work at Maggie's early that day.

"Hey are you doing anything this afternoon?" Jade asked Georgie.

"Yeah. Im going on a ride with Stephen. Why?" Georgie replied.

"Oh a sponsor day trip to the mountains!" Jade said excitedly.

"Really? Your sponsor is taking you to the mountains!? Jade that's amazing!" Georgie said.

"I know right! Im so excited. Tell Tim I have to take off early." Jade said walking out of Maggie's. Georgie sighed.

"I really want to thank you." Margaret said to Amy.

"Oh don't thank me. It was all your daughter." Amy said.

"Macy what do you say?" Margaret said. Macy signed thank you in the alphabet. "That means thank you." Ty leaned into Amy.

"Your welcome! Good luck!" Amy waved as they left. "Now for you! I still can't believe it! Scott is handing off the clinic to you?! Ty that's amazing!" Amy said.

"I know! I still can't believe it!" Ty hugged Amy.

"Well to celebrate, how bout we go out together. For the entire night. Eat at a restaurant, sleep in a fancy hotel, and its all on me!" Amy said.

"I never let a lady pay for dinner, but you can pay for the hotel." Ty said grabbing her shoulders.

"Oh really? Yeah!" Amy and Ty giggled.

Then they kissed ever so sweetly.

Georgie and Stephen were on their trail ride. "Hey Georgie, I am leaving in two days." Stephen said.

"I know. Thats why I wanted to go on this trail ride." Georgie replied.

"I wanted to be friends with your boyfriend but he doesn't seem to like me that much." Stephen sighed.

"Hey. Don't worry. I will give you his number. You both like school. Talk about that!" Georgie giggled.

"You really think so?"

"Totally." They smiled. "Hey I'm going to miss you." Georgie said.

"Me too. And we need to start texting again." Stephen said.

"Yes we do. As much as we can." Georgie smiled. They leaned over to give each other a hug. Then they rode off.

Chapter four coming soon!

Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter four Leaning Onto for Support

Amy was chilling on the couch one morning and started to feel pain. She knew what it was. She'd felt it before but it was much more painful. "Ah. Uh ooh! Jhah! Ugh!" Amy stood up.

"Ugh!" Amy grabbed her stomach.

"Hey Amy do you know if-Amy! Is everything okay?! Whats wrong?!" Ty ran to her side.

"Ugh yeah. Its just braxdon hicks contractions. Apparently totally normal at this time." Amy said.

"Your sure?" Ty put his hand on her back.

"Yes. I just need some water." Amy said.

"Okay I will get it." Ty ran to the counter.

"You good?" Ty asked.

"ugh. Yeah I think so I just need to sit down though." Amy sighed.

Lou was on the phone with her friend Nichole. "What?! Really?! Oh Nichole! How sweet!" Lou said over the phone.

"What's going on with Lou? Georgie asked Jack.

"Well whatever it is, she sounds pretty happy." Jack said.

"Guys. You will never believe what Nichole is doing for me. She bought me a ticket to go to New York for my birthday!" Lou said.

"Mom! That's so cool!" Georgie said.

"Well when are you leaving?" Jack asked.

"Next weekend. Oh my gosh! I haven't been to New York for so long! I miss it. I have to go tell Amy." Lou rushed out the door. Georgie and Jack looked at each other and laughed.

"Is everyone good? Yes? Ok," Lou covered her eyes walking up the stairs to the loft. "Amy I need to tell you something." Lou sat on the couch next to Amy.

"Well what is it?" Amy sat up.

"Nichole bought me a ticket to New York!" Lou squealed.

"Wow Lou!" Ty walked over.

"Yeah! Is this a birthday present or-" Amy asked.

"Yeah it my present. I can't wait!" Lou said.

"Well I'm really happy for you!" Amy hugged Lou.

Back at the house, Jack was warming up his coffee and Tim walked in. "Haven't seen you for awhile." Jack said.

"Well good morning to you too. Listen I need your help with something." Tim said.

"Ah! No." Jack said.

"I haven't even told you what it is! I need you to help me with the rodeo school today. I have a meeting with business manager. Its really important." Tim looked at Jack.

"Oh all right I'll do it." Jack sighed.

"You won't regret this." Tim said walking out of the door. Jack sarcastically laughed.

Georgie was dropped off from school in the afternoon. "Georgie wait!" Adam called to her.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"We had a study date? Remember? Science test Monday?" Adam asked.

"Oh right. Come on. I will race you!" Georgie started running.

"Hey! Come on I have a ton of books!" Adam started to run after her.

"Hey Amy I got to get to work." Ty said grabbing his vet case.

"But you just came home!" Amy said grabbing his sides.

"I know. Scott is busy getting everything ready for his move to Calgary. So I need to help a little more cause Cass isn't partner yet." Ty said hugging Amy.

"Alright. But this will end soon, right?" Amy asked.

"As soon as Scott leaves." Ty kissed her.

"I guess I can live with that for now." Amy kissed him back. Then purposely without thinking, Ty fell back onto the couch with Amy on top of him.

"Ty! Be careful!" Amy said standing up.

"Oh I'm sorry! Is the baby ok?" Ty said placing his hands on Amy's tummy.

"Just perfect." Amy grabbed his hands, then kissed again. Ty kissed back but then pulled away. "Ok now I really have to go."

"Bye!"

"See ya." Ty left.

At Tim's rodeo school, Jade, Clay, and four other boys showed up. "OK let's get started!" Jack yelled. Jade was at first riding her enemy horse, Whiplash, who actually broke her ankle. "You ready to ride him again?" Jack patted Jade's back.

"Yeah. Im actually ready for him now." Jade grabbed the rope.

"Now listen, before you go off make sure you keep one hand in the air and-"

"Spurring. I know." Jade interrupted Jack.

"Alright." Jack smiled. Jade took in a breath, exhaled, then nodded. The gate flew open. Whiplash was ready to rumble. He started out with huge bucks then went off at a rearing jump. He curled in his head as tight as it would go. Jade kept on spurring. Whiplash threw a buck that almost made Jade go flying. "Jade! Double grab!" Jack yelled from the chute. But Jade didn't double grab. She pulled that rope harder and spurred like she never had spurred before. Clay wanted to melt. He saw her perfection in just a few seconds and jealously poured over him. Then after a eight seconds, the bell went off. Caleb ran on his cow pony to go grab Jade. Jade flew off whiplash and onto Caleb's horse. "That was one hell of a ride." Jack said as Jade came back to the chute. "Thanks. Your turn Clay."

Jade smirked.

Amy was on her computer looking at baby strollers. Lou walked up the stairs. "Hey Amy. Whatcha doing?" Lou asked.

"You know? I don't know anymore! It feels like I have been just looking and looking at baby things and have no idea what to buy or do! I don't want Ty to know I am feeling like this cause he thinks we have it under control. The truth is we don't!" Amy said.

"Woah woah. Wait. Hold up. What don't you have under control?" Lou asked.

"Babies! We don't everyone is right. I don't even have clothes for it." Amy sighed.

"I can change that." Lou picked up a bin and placed it onto Amy's kitchen table.

"Oh Lou! These were Katie's!" Amy said looking through the bin.

"Not anymore. They are my little niece's." Lou said.

Amy scoffed. "Or nephew's."

"Right." Lou laughed. "But seriously take these clothes."

"Oh thank you Lou!" Amy hugged Lou.

"Your welcome. And you will defiantly put them to use." Lou smiled.

Tim got out of his meeting in town. He walked back to his truck. He sat and opened a folder from his manager. On it, it said "Texas Rodeo School 2.0".

Tim was shocked that they had asked Tim to go to Texas again. Even though he didn't go last time, he was thinking of reconsidering. Maybe he'd just go to get it started then hire an instructor.

Tim sighed, then left the parking lot. He grabbed his phone and called Casey.

"Hey. I have to tell you something." Tim said.

"What that?" Casey asked over the phone.

"I just got asked to start a rodeo school in Texas again. I think I'm considering."

"Oh wow Tim! Again? That's amazing! You need to go this time."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Don't tell anyone. Especially Jade and Clay. I may take Jade with me to help get it started."

"What about the school here?"

"I have got it covered. But listen I have to go."

"Okay love you!" Casey said.

"Bye." Tim hung up the phone.

Sorry for the wait. It took a while to write. So hope you enjoyed it. Another chapter coming as soon as I can make it.


	5. Chapter five Roman Riding Rodeo

A week had gone by and it was less than two weeks till Christmas. Amy was almost seven months pregnant. Her and Ty were in the barn giving shots to the horses. "Alright. Phoenix, Spartan, Harley, and Copper are done. I will have to get Trouble's strangles shot tomorrow. We are out of stock at the clinic." Ty said closing his vet case.

"What about ordering it here?" Amy asked.

"It would take longer. The shots that I ordered are coming tomorrow. He will be alright." Ty said.

"Is something wrong with him?" Georgie walked into the barn.

"No no. He has to wait another day until I get his strangles shot." Ty said.

"Oh. Okay." Georgie weirdly walked away.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea." Ty said.

Georgie didn't want to let Ty know that Phoenix and Trouble had a roman riding schedule that day at a local rodeo. Trouble had to have strangles shots. But it was another week until he was actually due for shots so she didn't say anything. So she just went on with her day.

Tim pulled up to the heartland ranch. "Tim!" Jack came running up to his truck.

"Yeah?" Tim said.

"So? How'd it go?" Jack asked.

"What go?" Tim asked.

"Your meeting?" Jack tilted his head.

"Oh that. It went great. Is Amy home?" Tim asked pulled a box out of his truck.

"Yeah in the barn. And what did your manager say?" Jack asked.

"Can't talk now Jack!" Tim walked into the barn. Jack sighed.

"Katie! Mommy is going to be back in a few minutes and your room is a mess!" Georgie said. Katie had a surprised face then quickly started cleaning up. "Here let me help." Georgie said.

"Hey Georgie I need you to get the trailer outside ready you have to rodeo remember?" Jack said.

"Oh right." Georgie said walking out of Katie's room.

"Alright Amy I have something for you." Tim said holding a box.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Open it." Tim set the box down. Amy flew open the sides to the box and gasped. She started to cry. It was a box full of halters of her now past mother, Marions halters for all her past horses. They all had embedded names on them. "Oh dad! Where were these?!" Amy held the Pegasus halter close.

"I found them at big river storage all the way in the back. Keep them." Tim said.

"Oh thank you!" Amy hugged Tim.

"Your welcome. Now I've got to go deal with some rodeo school business so I will talk to you later." Tim left.

"Bye!" Amy waved wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey Amy." Georgie walked in the barn.

"Hey Georgie. Need help with that trailer?" Amy asked.

"Uh yeah! That'd be awesome." Georgie said.

"Trouble is up to date on his shots right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah yeah. He has maybe a week left until he has to have them again." Georgie said.

"Well okay. Lets hitch that trailer."

A yellow cab pulled into the driveway. Lou walked out with all her five suitcases with her. "Mom!" Georgie ran up to Lou. "How was your trip?"

"Hey sweetie! It was amazing I will fill you in on everything at dinner." Lou said closing the cab door.

"Are you going to come to the rodeo in a few hours?" Georgie asked.

"If I get settled in." Lou replied.

It was almost time for Georgie to go so she was loading up Phoenix and Trouble.

"Here you go." Amy handed Phoenix to Georgie.

"Thanks." She grabbed the rope.

"Alright lets get going." Amy said walking to the truck's door.

"Isn't anyone else coming? Lou? Jack?" Georgie asked.

"Im sorry Georgie but no. Jack is coming though. But he will be there later." Amy said closing the door.

"Oh that's okay. Adam, Jade, and Clay said they would come." Georgie shut her door.

At the rodeo grounds, there was almost every horse you could imagine in the trailer parking lot. Georgie and Amy were unloading Trouble and Phoenix when Georgie saw the most beautiful paint horse. "Hey Amy I'm going to go say hi. I know that horses owner." Georgie said.

"Okay. But make it quick." Amy said.

Georgie trotted Trouble over. "Hey Victoria!" Georgie waved.

"Hey Georgie!" Victoria said.

"Wow you have a beautiful horse! He looks tired...and sweaty." Georgie said.

"Oh he's probably hot from the trailer." Victoria shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh." Georgie was concerned for the horse. It didn't look well. "Well I do have to go. I have to warm up my boys." Georgie left.

"Bye!" Victoria waved.

Amy was in the bleachers and got a call from Ty. "Hey what's up?" She asked.

"Did Georgie take Trouble to the rodeo?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Amy said.

"Turns out his shots were due a week ago for strangles. Not another week until." Ty said.

"Wait what? We gave the guy the list of his shots and everything."

"I know. Its not safe for him there." Ty said.

"Im sure he'll be fine this one time. Right?" Amy asked.

"Maybe. If he is only in contact with Phoenix it should be fine." Ty said.

Amy sighed.

The rodeo started off with the whole extreme team roman riding two times around the arena. Then it was the ropers. Then bull dogging, barrel racing, and second to last, Jade and the boys bronc and bull riding. After all of that, Georgie was up next to finish off the rodeo. "And last up, give a round of applause for Georgie Morris roman riding!" The announcer said. Georgie took off at a gallop on Phoenix and Trouble. They both did great for the start. There were three jumps set up. She turned to the first and leaped over one, two, then three! She did it. "Good boys!" Georgie patted their necks then waved to the crowds.

The next day Georgie was brushing down Trouble. "Hey good job again Georgie! That was amazing." Amy said.

"Thanks." Georgie started to pet Trouble then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"He's really sweaty." Georgie said.

"Oh no." Amy said.


	6. Chapter six Strangles and Rodeo School

"Why is he so sweaty?" Georgie asked.

"I think it's..." Amy didn't finish.

"What?!" Georgie cried.

"Um, let me get Ty." Amy started running upstairs to the loft. Georgie started panting hard. "What's wrong boy?" She pet him. Ty and Amy ran down the stairs. "Excuse me Georgie." Ty bent over and listened to Trouble's lungs and heart. Ty sighed. He rushed out of the stall. "Its strangles." He said.

"What?!" Georgie cried out.

"Strangles?" Amy said.

"I know Georgie this is freaky. I need you to take Trouble to one of the sick stalls outside. Away from the other horses." Ty said handing the lead rope to Georgie. Georgie quickly ran outside and put Trouble into a sick stall. "You're going to be okay." Georgie petted him.

"Amy I need you to take every horse that's been near Trouble since yesterday and put them in a far away outside stall." Ty said.

"Okay. Oh no this reminds me of the quarantine seven years ago." Amy said.

"Don't worry it won't be. Im better trained." Ty said hugging Amy.

Georgie was trying to get Trouble to eat but he refused. "C'mon buddy. You gotta eat." She said holding up the bucket.

"Georgie what's going on out here?" Jack asked.

"T-Trouble has strangles! We were at the rodeo cause Trouble could go because he had a week until he needed shots so I went and we roman rode together and we came back and the next day, which is today Ty said that he needed that shot last week!" Georgie ran out of breath.

"Wait hold on. Strangles?! Where's Ty?" Jack asked.

"In the barn."

"Ty!" Jack yelled in the barn.

"Yeah?" Ty said.

"Strangles?! Are you serious?!" Jack said.

"Im pretty sure it has just effected Trouble and Phoenix, but I'm looking at the other horses." Ty said.

"I thought Trouble's shots were up to date for another week?" Jack said.

"I know I know. Scott must have mixed up Trouble's files with Phoenix's file. But since the last strangles incident, I'm much more prepared for this thing Jack." Ty said.

"What do you need me to do?" Jack asked.

"Get anyone in the house that can help. We need to clean everything." Ty said. Jack nodded then went to go gather the family.

Georgie was brushing down Trouble.

"You're going to be okay. Easy boy. Easy." She patted him.

"Hey Georgie. Let me see if that medicine is having affect on him yet." Ty asked.

"Has it already been two hours since his last dose?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah. How bout you go see if any of the other horses need help while I will stay here helping Trouble." Ty asked.

"Wait, other horses?! Who? Phoenix?" Georgie cried. Ty looked at Georgie but didn't say anything. Georgie ran to Phoenix's sick stall. He was the only heartland horse near Trouble. "No no!" She came into the stall and saw medicine bags hanging up on a rack. "You're so sweaty!" Georgie immediately started to brush him off.

"Georgie," Amy started.

"This is all my fault. I should have never taken them near that stupid horse. Or that rodeo!"

"Wait what horse?" Amy said. Georgie looked and blushed with embarrassment. Then she explained everything that happened to Amy, Jack, and Ty.

"This is all my fault!" Georgie cried.

"No its not. You didn't know that horse had strangles or that Trouble was a week behind in his shots." Jack said.

"Yeah and we caught it early!" Ty said.

"Its just going to get worse." Georgie ran out of the barn.

"Georgie!" Amy called to her.

"N- Amy. Let her blow off some steam." Jack said putting his hands on Amy's shoulders.

About an hour later Tim walked into the barn. "What the hell is going on? There is horses in the sick stalls wha.?" Tim said.

"Trouble has strangles." Ty said.

"Strangles?! Again?!" Tim yelled.

"Dad. Less yelling more helping." Amy said holding a saddle and cleaning rag up to him. Tim ripped the rag out of Amy's hands. He was upset. Last time heartland had strangles, his horse, Pegasus died. "Who all has it?" Tim asked.

"For now just Trouble and Phoenix." Ty said. Tim sighed. "Where is Georgie?" Tim asked.

"Out by her boys." Amy pointed out by the sick stalls.

Tim walked out by Georgie who was in Phoenix's stall brushing him down and trying to get him to eat. "Georgie. Let me help you." Tim grabbed a brush.

"You can do Trouble." Georgie said.

Tim nodded and went into Trouble's stall. "You know Ty is doing everything he can to help your horses." Tim said.

"Yeah I know and I'm grateful but guilty." Georgie sighed.

"What why?" Tim looked at her.

"Cause I brought Trouble next to a sick horse without knowing it was sick at the rodeo parking lot." Georgie said.

"Georgie. You didn't know. At least we caught it early." Tim said.

"Yeah only early enough to make both of my horses sick." Georgie sighed.

"Wow guess this isn't a good time then." Tim mumbled under his breath.

"What wasn't a good time to say?" Georgie asked. Tim sighed.

It was dinner time. Everyone was exhausted and ready to eat. It wasn't a fancy meal since everyone was cleaning all day. "I'm sorry it wasn't a fancy meal." Lou said.

"No no. Its still good. And we brought some leftover sandwiches from the loft too." Amy said.

"So Tim. What were you going to say out by Phoenix and Trouble?" Georgie asked.

"What by them? I don't remember." Tim said biting into his sandwich.

"C'mon. You are a terrible liar." Georgie laughed. Everyone stared at Tim. "Yeah dad what is this all about?" Lou asked.

"Uhh. Well," Tim cleared his throat. "So the other day at my meeting uh, my manager asked me if I wanted to fix up a new rodeo school." Tim said.

"Wow dad. Is this going to be close or..?" Amy asked.

"Actually its in uh, Texas." Tim coughed.

"Texas?! Are you kidding me? Again?" Lou yelled.

"Now it won't be for long. Its just to get the school started and," Tim was interrupted.

"Oh now you're considering?" Amy said.

"No I,"

"I can't believe this dad. At a time like this? The horses? Us?" Lou said.

"You know this was an opportunity for me to expand my school. But I guess that's not happening now is it." Tim stormed out of the room.

"Look at you two. Its you're father for Pete's sake! He didn't go last time because they needed him at the school all the time. This opportunity could EXPAND his school!" Jack yelled. Lou and Amy left the table. "Amy." Ty walked after her.

Ty walked outside. He saw Amy heading into the barn. "Amy stop." Ty grabbed her arm.

"I-I can't believe this! He's going?!" Amy stuttered.

"Amy look at you! This is your dad. He has an amazing opportunity. And its not even going to be that long!" Ty said.

"N-no! You don't understand! My mom wasn't here for my wedding and she sure won't be here for this baby. I want my father to be here when this baby is born!" Amy cried.

"Come here," Ty held her hands. "He said he's going to be gone a month. You will be almost 8 months pregnant. That's not when the baby will come. Im sure of it." Ty said.

"What if something happens to the baby? What if-"

"Nothing is going to happen." Ty hugged Amy. "It's gonna be okay." Ty whispered into her ear.


	7. Chapter seven The Final Straw

Georgie woke up early the next morning. She planned to get her share of cleaning done before anything else. She wanted to spend the rest of the day with her boys, Trouble and Phoenix. Amy came down the loft stairs. "Looks like you are getting an early start." Amy said.

"Yeah, I wanted to start early so I can spend more time with the sick horses." Georgie said scrubbing a saddle.

"I should do my fair share now too. I have to talk with Lou and my dad later so might as well start cleaning now." Amy said grabbing a rag.

"You don't want Tim to go. Right?" Georgie asked.

"No I never said that. I just don't think its right for him to go now. Out of all times." Amy said.

"Well I called him last night. He said he'd only be gone for a month. Amy you aren't even seven months pregnant yet." Georgie said.

"I know I'm not! Something could happen though!" Amy said sternly.

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Listen I have got to go clean the sick stall rails outside." Georgie walked out of the barn. Amy sighed then continued with her chores.

Back at the house, Lou was in the laundry room getting out extra cleaning supplies. "Let me help you." Lisa said grabbing sponges.

"Thanks Lisa. I can't believe we are in quarantine again." Lou shook her head.

"Yeah its not pleasing that is for sure, but we have to remember, we're all more familiar with this type of experience." Lisa said. Lou just nodded.

Ty was on his computer searching "strangles effects on other horses". Georgie walked in. "Hey Ty. I finished giving Trouble his food. He actually ate it!" Georgie cheered. (Picture above) Ty quickly closed his tab since he didn't want Georgie to see the graphic images. "That's really good Georgie." Ty said.

"Yeah. So is there anything you can do for Trouble and Phoenix today?" Georgie asked.

"Actually I think there is. You know giving Trouble his strangles vaccine would be a big help if he didn't have strangles at the moment. So it wouldn't help much if I gave it to him now. I do have a certain medicine at the clinic. Ugh the only bad part is that it is very," Ty tried to think of a word.

"Pricy? Ty I could pay for it if I tried!" Georgie cried.

"No no. Well yes it is pricy but it is also not meant for that certain illness. It could have side affects." Ty said.

"What side affects? Are they 100% likely to happen?" Georgie asked.

"Its just like minor colds, drowsiness, ear fungus. Its not bad side affects and I'd say a good eighty percent likely." Ty said.

"Oh I thought side affects were like death." Georgie giggled.

"No!" Ty laughed. "And besides, this is the last straw. I can't take this anymore." Ty finished. Georgie smirked. She thought what Ty said was cheesy. She laughed a little. "What's so funny!? Go finish cleaning!" Ty laughed pointing to the sick stalls. "Okay okay I'm going!" Georgie left.

"Hey Georgie," Ty called to her. Georgie turned around. "I wouldn't let my niece pay for anything." Georgie smiled and left to go clean the sick stalls.

"Okay I'm here." Tim sat down at the kitchen table with Lou and Amy.

"Dad, we need you to listen." Lou said.

"Alright tell me how I'm failing." Tim said.

"Dad, you're not failing. I just don't understand why you rejected them the first time and now considering." Amy said.

"Because the first time the rodeo school needed me twenty-four seven. This time it will be for about a month. At the most two months. I have supported all of your dreams. I don't understand why you can't do the same for me!" Tim said.

"I know you think we are making you think to reject this idea, but really we aren't trying to exclude you!" Lou said.

"Exclude me in what?! I will only be gone for a little. How much can I miss in that time?" Tim yelled.

"This baby dad! Mom won't be here! I need you!" Amy cried.

"Amy," Tim grabbed her hand. "I won't miss anything." He finished.

"But what if something happens?" Lou asked.

"I would be back in a heartbeat." Tim said. The girls smiled.

"You're sure?" Amy asked.

"I promise." Tim said.

"Alright. Let me inject this real quick." Ty gave Trouble the vaccine.

"Good boy." Georgie patted Trouble.

"That should do it. Let me do Phoenix now." Ty said. Georgie nodded.

"So how long does this take to work?" Georgie asked.

"Over 24 hours. Lets just be patient, okay?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. I just hate seeing them both sick at the same time." Georgie sighed. Ty looked at Georgie.

"Hey," Ty put his hand on Georgie's shoulder. "This will be over soon. Got it?" Georgie sighed and nodded. "Good. Now help me over here." Ty said.

Amy was driving into town for her almost seven month appointment. She wished Ty went with her but she knew that he was needed at heartland. She needed him because this was going to be the appointment where a 3D print will be made of their baby. Ty did want to see it, but he knew he was needed elsewhere. Amy slammed on her brakes. A huge car crash had happened right before her eyes. She was okay but startled. She sighed in relief. "You're okay." She whispered to her baby. Amy called the police. "Yeah hi there has been a car crash..."

About and hour or two had passed. Ty was wondering if Amy had been in yet. He called her cell. Amy looked at her phone. "Ty," she sighed. "I forgot."

"Hey Ty." Amy said.

"Hey. So are you done?" Ty asked.

"Uh no actually. Im in the waiting room. There was an accident on the way here." Amy said.

"What?! Are you okay?" Ty asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I didn't collide with anyone. People in front of me did." Amy said.

"But you are fine?" Ty asked again.

"Yes! Im fine Ty. Don't worry. I will be back in an hour." Amy sighed.

"Alright. Love you." Ty said.

"Love you too. Bye." Amy hung up.

A day had passed and it was now Friday. Georgie woke up early. She knew that Ty would be up so they could check up on her boys. She ran out to the sick stalls. No sign of Ty. Ran into the barn. No sign either. "How is he still sleeping?!" Georgie said to herself. She ran up the loft. She sighed when she saw him sleeping. "Ty!" She whispered from the loft stairs. No movement. "Ty! C'mon wake up!" She said a bit louder.

"Wha..?" Ty rolled over. Georgie pointed to the sick stalls.

"Oh! Im up." He jumped out of bed.

They both ran out to the stalls. Ty ripped open his vet bag. He quickly examined both horses. He had a sigh of relief. "What? What's wrong?" Georgie asked.

"Absolutely nothing. They are both strangles free." Ty smiled.

"Really? For sure?" Georgie asked. Ty nodded. Georgie squealed then ran to hug Ty.

A few hours had passed. Jade was at heartland getting ready to leave with Tim to Texas. "So you are really going to do this?" Georgie asked Jade.

"Yep. All packed and ready to go." Jade smiled.

"Im really going to miss you." Georgie said hugging her best friend.

"Don't worry. Its only going to be a month." Jade smiled then closed Tim's truck door.

"Have fun dad." Lou said hugging Tim.

"I will sweetie." Tim said. Amy walked up to Tim. "Listen dad. I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I am." Amy smiled.

"Im proud of you. Remember I will be back in no time." Tim smiled. Then shut his truck door.

Everyone waved. Tim did it. He's going to Texas.

Up in the loft, Ty was chilling on the couch. Amy sat down next to him. "Since you were so worried about me yesterday, we never got a chance to see this." Amy held up a piece of paper.

"Is that the-" Ty got cut off.

"3D scan? Yes." Amy smiled then flipped over the piece of paper.

Ty put his hand in a fist. He put his fist up to his mouth. "Its beautiful." Ty smiled.

"Just for us." Amy smiled.

"Hey! Our nugget is waving hi to us!" Ty laughed. Amy giggled back.

Amy and Ty leaned their heads together. They both looked at each other then smiled. Ty kissed Amy on the forehead. Amy kissed Ty back ever so sweetly on the lips. They knew they were inseparable. Nothing could bring them closer than the child that they will be having.


	8. Chapter eight Lone Christmas

It was a week later. Two days until Christmas. Geez. So much was to be prepared. Ty and Jack took the ax to go look for a Christmas tree. "Lou sent me a picture of the one she wanted." Jack showed Ty as they walked through the deep snow. "She had to pick one from the farthest side of you're ranch." Ty complained.

"If we just move quickly it will all be fi-" Jack stopped. His hand was at his chest.

"Jack. Jack you okay?" Ty put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Probably heartburn." Jack laughed. Ty didn't laugh. "Okay. If you're sure." Ty said.

"Ty I am fine! Now lets go find this tree before Lou has a meltdown." Jack continued on. Ty sighed and followed behind Jack.

Back at the house, Lou, Georgie, and Amy were getting out Christmas decorations. "I can't believe Christmas is two days away and we're just getting out decorations." Georgie said.

"I know. I know. We just had a super busy schedule and I didn't have time to put up anything." Lou replied.

"Oh wow," Amy unwrapped an angel tree topper. "Lou, when was the last time we used this?"

"Eleven years ago.." Lou mumbled.

"What? Why haven't you put this up?" Amy asked.

"Because...it was mom's favorite Christmas decoration! When I put it up I think of her and its makes me sad because she won't be here with us for Christmas!" Lou said.

"Lou, it is mom's favorite I do remember that, but we can't just let it collect dust! Its so beautiful like mom. I want it on the tree." Amy said.

"Ugh okay. It better not make me depressed." Lou said grabbing the angel. Amy and Georgie laughed.

"Yoo-hoo!" Lisa walked through the front door.

"Hey Lisa. We are getting out Christmas decorations." Georgie said.

"Oh how fun! May I help?" Lisa asked.

"Of course! Can you help me unload these boxes?" Lou asked.

"Yes I will."

All of a sudden there was loud banging at the door. "Who's at the door?" Amy asked.

"Let me look." Georgie said. She ran to the door. As soon as the door swung open the tip of a pine tree smacked Georgie in the face. "Look out Georgie." Ty said moving the front of the tree in the house. Georgie quickly moved to the side still holding the door open. "Thanks Georgie." Jack said carrying the trunk of the tree.

"Oh its beautiful!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yep. Went all the way to the back for it." Ty sighed.

"Hey it had to be the best." Lou said.

"Alright where do you want it?" Jack asked.

"I already have the holder with the water in it. Its right in that corner." Lou pointed. Jack and Ty carefully put the tree in the tree holder.

"Its so big." Georgie said.

"Well it has to be perfect. I measured it." Lou said.

"Im sure you did." Amy laughed.

"Okay enough talking lets put these ornaments on!" Lisa laughed.

Amy was in the loft hanging up ornaments on her and Ty's little Christmas tree. It was so cute and sweet. Ty came up the stairs. "There you are!" Ty gave Amy a big hug.

"Ty! Be careful!" Amy said.

"Oh! Right sorry baby." Ty said kissing Amy's tummy.

"So, how does the tree look?" Amy asked.

"It looks amazing. Need anymore help with it?" Ty asked.

"Well you can help me put the presents under the tree." Amy replied showing him big boxes.

"Amy, what did you get?" Ty said sighing.

"Ty its Christmas! The time of giving. Remember?" Amy said.

"Well, all I want for Christmas is you." Ty said pulling Amy close.

"That is so cheesy." Amy said.

"Mhmm." Ty said pulling in for a kiss.

Lou was on the phone. She paced back and forth in her room. "What is wrong with Lou?" Georgie asked Jack.

"I have no idea. Probably something with work." Jack replied. Lou's door opened. She slowly walked towards Jack and Georgie. "Lou?" Jack asked.

"Um, Georgie, grandpa, Peter's flight. It went down. It uh, it crashed. Your dad is okay. He is just fine. Just some bruises. I-"

"What?! Dad is fine!? How is he fine? He won't be here for Christmas? Mom?" Georgie cried.

"Listen, I need to go to Peter. He doesn't have family where that plane crashed. He was on his way back from Ontario. His plane crashed on the way back to Vancouver. Im going to pick him up and bring him back to his place." Lou said.

"You're leaving?" Georgie asked.

"Georgie, you're father was just in a plane crash. She needs to go to him and help him. You go help her pack her bags." Jack said. Georgie didn't say anything. She just ran into Lou's room.

"Look Lou I didn't want to tell you this now but-"

"What?" Lou interrupted.

"Lisa needed to go to a doctor's appointment in Calgary then a business meeting in Toronto." Jack sighed.

"Wait what?! When?!" Lou asked.

"This is all happening in the next few days." Jack said.

"Grandpa! I have to go and you do too? Dad isn't here-" Lou got cut off.

"But Amy and Ty are and I'm sure that they would watch the kids. Lou everything will work out. I am going to talk to Amy about everything, alright?" Jack asked. Lou shook her head then headed to her room. "So much for a family Christmas." Lou mumbled to herself.

After all that, Lou was getting ready to go into the cab. "Make sure dad is fine." Georgie hugged Lou.

"Don't worry he will be. You have a fun Christmas okay? Invite Adam to have dinner with you." Lou said. Georgie nodded.

"Now you be careful out there. You tell me as soon as you get there." Jack said.

"I will don't worry." Lou replied.

"I want to know everything that's happening every minute. I promise we'll take good care of the girls." Amy said hugging Lou.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The cab started to drive away. "Don't forget! Katie is having a sleepover at her friends tonight!" Lou called.

Everyone laughed and waved. Georgie was mad. And sad. She was worried about her parents. She was angry because she couldn't spend Christmas with them. She ran into the barn.

"Poor Georgie." Amy said. "Im going to talk to her."

"Just...give her some time to herself. She has a lot on her mind right now." Jack said. Amy nodded.

"You can help me with Katie getting ready for her sleepover. Ty can you help me with dinner? Me and Lisa will be heading out later tonight." Jack asked.

"Yeah of course." They all walked into the house.

Georgie was in the barn petting Phoenix. "I thought this was supposed to be a family Christmas. At least you won't leave me."

Phoenix snorted. Georgie laughed a little. Her smile then faded. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey Georgie." She heard Amy say.

"Im not going inside." Georgie said.

"Im not saying that. I wanted to let you know that I am here for you if you need me. You must be pretty scared right now knowing that you're dad was in a plane crash. I can relate." Amy said.

"What? How?" Georgie spun around facing Amy.

"Ty was actually in an airplane crash seven years ago. He was missing for over twenty-four hours. I finally decided we needed to go look for him on horseback and we found him." Amy said.

"I never knew about that. Gosh, it must have been horrible." Georgie said.

"In the beginning, it was. It was much better in the end. Just like your situation will be." Amy said.

"You're sure? Im really scared, Amy." Georgie said dead serious.

"Im sure. Come here." Amy held her arms out for a hug. Georgie hugged Amy and shed tears on her shoulder but didn't let her notice.

"Now I need you're help with a horse." Amy said.

"Really? Who?" Georgie wiped her tears.

"This is Ginger. He is real feisty with his bit." Amy said holding up his bridle.

Georgie sighed. She doesn't like riding horses with bit problems.

"So when do you and Lisa have to leave town again?" Ty asked putting the casserole in the oven.

"Tonight. We are going to be gone till past Christmas." Jack said sipping coffee.

"I hope everything goes well." Ty said.

"Yeah me too. So before I leave I will need you to help me with hauling those three larges bales of hay behind the barn into the back shed." Jack said.

"Alright can do. Dinner will be ready in forty minutes. Will we have enough time?" Ty asked.

"Sure will. Lets get going now." Jack said getting on his coat.

"Uh Jack? What about Katie?" Ty asked.

"She can ride in the tracker. C'mon Katie! You wanna go on a tracker ride?" Jack called.

"Yeah sure!" Katie called from her room.

"Alright now slowly mount onto him." Amy told Georgie while she held Ginger. Georgie boosted herself up slowly. "Okay good. Now I want you to let go of the reins and use leg pressure to steer." Amy said. Ginger was doing good so far.

"Make sure he's on the right lead!" Amy called to Georgie.

Georgie went to switch leads and Ginger started to get fired up. "Woah! Woah boy!" Georgie said. As soon as Georgie went to pull up, Ginger threw Georgie onto the ground. Ginger ran to the corner of the arena. "Georgie!" Amy called running towards her. Georgie slowly sat up.

"Are you okay?! Don't stand up so fast." Amy said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ugh." Georgie stood up.

"I have a feeling this isn't a mental problem." Amy said looking at Ginger.

"Amy is Georgie okay?" Jack called from the shed.

"Yeah I'm fine." Georgie called back.

"C'mon lets get you cleaned up." Amy said. They both walked towards the barn.

Lisa's car pulled up into the heartland driveway. "Ty shut the tracker off!" Jack yelled to Ty.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked.

"Lisa is here. And dinner is ready in about two minutes. I gotta go." Jack said.

"Okay I can finish up here. Tell Lisa I said good luck." Ty said putting the tracker away.

"Lisa and I will drop off Katie on the way." Jack yelled to Ty.

"Alright! Thanks Jack!" Ty called back.

Amy was helping Georgie dust off in the loft. "Ow!" Georgie cried.

"Oh sorry! I must have dusted off the dirt on your face by your cut." Amy said putting a wet rag to her cut.

"Yeah no kidding." Georgie snapped.

Ty came up in the loft with the casserole in his hands.

"Hey I got dinner." Ty said.

"Great. Can you set the table?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure. What happened to you?" Ty asked Georgie.

"I have a client horse with a bit problem and he threw Georgie." Amy said.

"You okay?" Ty put his hand on Georgie's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah. Im fine just a cut." Georgie replied.

"Glad that's all. Amy make sure it's nice and clean so it won't get-"

"Infected? Don't worry Ty. I know." Amy snapped. Ty cringed.

"Okay so dinner is ready when you are." Ty said.

Everyone sat down at the table.

Nobody talked. Amy decided to speak.

"So Georgie, you going to invite Adam over for Christmas?"

"No. He's visiting family in Toronto." Georgie said picking at her food.

Ty felt bad. He knew how hard it is for Georgie not being able to see someone after they have been in an accident.

"Hey! How bout after dinner you can help me with Ginger? I'd like to check him out." Ty tried to change the subject. Georgie nodded her head.

"Sure." She said.

Out by the stalls, Georgie and Amy were helping Ty with Ginger. Ty brought out this big metal halter it almost looked like. "What is that?" Georgie asked.

"Oh this is something I can use to keep Ginger's mouth open so I can see what's bothering him." Ty said. It took Ty for what seemed like forever to get the contraption onto his face. Ty took one look. "I can already tell what's wrong." Ty said putting down his flashlight.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Well he has a really sensitive top hard pallet. When the bit rubs, its really uncomfortable for him. Its rubbing the roof of his mouth raw." Ty said.

"But its just a plain old snaffle bit." Georgie said.

"I know but bits in general don't work for him. Amy you need to change him to a hackamore to see how that works for him. I will get him some medicine to soothe his pallet." Ty said.

Amy nodded. She went into the office to call the owner.

"So he's going to be okay?" Georgie asked Ty.

"Yeah yeah. He'll be just fine. Don't worry about it." Ty said. Georgie nodded.

"So are you and Amy going to sleep in her old room or the loft tonight?" Georgie asked wondering if she was going to be alone tonight.

"Uh if you're sleeping in the house I guess we could too." Ty said.

Georgie didn't say anything.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Georgie started. "I just didn't really want to be you know, alone tonight."

"No Georgie. Its fine. We can sleep in the house tonight." Ty said. Georgie half smiled.

"Alright so," Amy walked out of the office. "We are lucky the owners aren't stubborn. They will pay for the hackamore and the medicine." Amy said.

"That's great!" Ty said.

Georgie smiled. "Hey um I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Alright." Amy said to Georgie.

Georgie walked out of the barn.

"Man. She is so lonely. We should cheer her up tomorrow." Amy said.

"Yeah. I can take her to the reserve tomorrow. The miniatures need some attention." Ty laughed.

Amy laughed.

It was the next morning. Georgie was up making pancakes. Amy walked out of her bedroom rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Georgie. What's the occasion?" Amy asked.

"Well its Christmas Eve. Oh! Guess what? So mom is with Peter right now and he didn't need to go to any hospital. She is taking him home today. So I thought we could celebrate. Even though he's not here." Georgie said.

"That's great Georgie! Im so happy for you!" Amy hugged Georgie.

"Something smells great!" Ty came out of Amy's room.

"Merry Christmas Eve." Amy kissed Ty.

"Okay okay! Can you set the table?" Georgie laughed. Ty nodded.

"So how you holding up today?" Amy asked Georgie.

"Seriously! Im fine! Its more important to ask how you are." Georgie said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amy asked.

"You're seven months pregnant now, right? How are you feeling?" Georgie asked.

Amy laughed. "Im- we are fine Georgie." Amy said rubbing her tummy.

"Alright well, I'm going to eat my food." Georgie said.

"Me too." Amy said walking over to the table. Both Georgie and Amy sat down at the table.

"This looks great Georgie!" Ty said.

"Mmmhmm." Amy said with a face full.

"Make sure you eat enough." Ty joked.

Georgie laughed.

"Im hungry okay? Gosh if you were seven months pregnant you'd know what I mean." Amy said.

The day had gone by quickly. Ty worked with Ginger some more, Georgie exercised the horses, Amy was helping Ty and planning for the baby, and Katie was picked up around 3:00 pm. "So Katie how was your day?" Georgie asked her little sister.

"It was great! Me and Stephanie played with doll house toys." Katie said jumping onto Georgie's lap.

"That's awesome. Are you excited for Santa to come?" As soon as Georgie said that to Katie she realized she had no idea where Lou hid Katie's presents from Santa.

"Uh huh." Katie replied.

"Well im going to do something in Mommy's room if you need me." Georgie slowly walked away.

"Okay." Katie continued to play with her toys.

Georgie ran into Lou's room than slammed the door shut. She looked under the bed, the dresser, the closet, even in the nightstand. "Where are they? Georgie grunted.

"Georgie?" Amy said walking down the hallway towards Lou's room. Amy opened the door. "What are you doing?"

"Im trying to find Katie's presents from Santa so I could put them under the tree tonight." Georgie replied.

"Oh! They are in the shed outside. Me and Ty were going to bring them inside tonight." Amy said. Georgie sighed of relief.

"I thought they were lost." Georgie said pulling down the bed sheet.

"No! Come on. Me, Ty, you, and Katie are going to the reserve to take care of the animals and make them feel warm this Christmas." Amy said.

"Really? Awesome! I will get Katie!" Georgie said running out of the room.

At the reserve, Ty was finishing checking up all the animals and Amy, Katie, and Georgie were feeding the miniature horses. "Aww they wish Monty was here!" Katie said brushing the horses.

"Im sure they do. Cuties." Georgie patted one of their backs. Amy was brushing one of the horses off and right as she leaned forward, she felt snake like figures wrap around her waist.

"Ah! Ty!" Amy smacked Ty on the arm.

"You scared me!"

"Im sorry," Ty kissed her. "Im done here. So if you wanna go home and we can make dinner for everyone?"

"What do you girls say? Wanna go have Christmas Eve dinner?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Georgie said.

"Of course! I have to do Monty's daily hair-do!" Katie said. Everyone laughed.

In the loft, Amy was getting the vegetable stew ready for everyone. "This smells great!" Ty said.

"Yeah! Is this Jack's recipe?" Georgie asked.

"Actually its my grandma's. She was a pretty good cook you know." Amy passed out the bowls.

"Alright everyone dig in!" Amy said sitting down at the table.

Later that night, everyone merged from the loft to the house to get ready for bed. "I can't wait for Santa." Katie said climbing into bed.

"Me neither. You have to go to sleep though! Or else he won't come!" Katie started to sing Santa Claus is coming to town.

"Good night Katie!" Georgie laughed. She walked into the living room where Amy and Ty were snuggling on the couch next to the warm fire. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh. Alright come here." Amy gave her a hug and a kiss on the head goodnight.

"Night Ty." Georgie hugged Ty.

"Night kiddo." Ty gave Georgie a kiss on the forehead. Georgie went up to bed. Amy looked up at Ty.

"What a silent night." She whispered.

"Mm. You know something? I love you." Ty said running his nose onto Amy's.

"Hmmhmm I love you too." Amy giggled as she kissed him.

The next morning, everyone woke up to Katie screaming "Santa's been here! He's been here!" She ran up to Georgie's room and jumped onto her bed.

"Okay okay! Im up!" Georgie hugged her sister then got out of bed.

"Merry Christmas!" Amy said holding out her arms to hug Katie.

"Merry Christmas girls!" Ty came out of the room.

"Merry Christmas!" They both said.

All of a sudden the door busted open.

"Hello?" A voice called.

"Dad?!" Georgie ran to the door. It was Lou and Peter. "You're okay!" She hugged him.

"I was fine the whole time!" Peter laughed.

Lots of hugs and kisses went around the room. Then eventually, everyone sat down in the living room.

"So how did you get back?" Georgie asked.

"Well when I said I was bringing Peter back to his place, I really meant I was bringing him here. He needed to spend Christmas with his girls." Lou smiled.

"Im so glad your okay." Ty put his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter nodded agreeing because Ty had once gone through the same experience and he witnessed it.

Everyone was eating breakfast. Yummy blueberry muffins. All of a sudden there was yet another door opening. "G.G!" Katie screamed as she went to hug Jack.

"Grandpa! Lisa! You're back early!" Lou and Amy said hugging them.

"Well we were at Lisa's meeting and I got canceled for another two weeks because of one of lisa's co-workers was sick." Jack said.

"Well come have some breakfast." Lou said pulling up two chairs for them.

Amy and Ty were in the loft sitting on the couch listening to Christmas music late at night. "This turned out to be the best day." Amy said squeezing Ty.

"It did didn't it? Full of surprises." Ty said.

"Actually now that you say that I have a surprise for you." Amy said smiling reaching behind to couch giving Ty a box.

"What is it?" Ty asked.

"Open it." Amy said. It was a DVD of pictures from their wedding.

"Oh Amy," Ty said turning to his wife."this is wonderful. Thank you." Ty leaned in to kiss her.

"You're so welcome." Amy kissed Ty then they wrapped arms around one another.

Turned out it wasn't such a lonely Christmas after all. It ended up being full of family, adventure, and memories.


	9. Chapter nine A New Year

It was the Eve of New Year's Eve. The bone chilling wind blew through the barn towards the horses stalls.

"We should probably get these horses blankets." Ty said grabbing some.

"Yeah. Its getting really cold. We need to get our pony blankets for the foals, and some extra ones for my client horses." Amy said.

Ty and Amy were in the stalls clipping on blankets to each horse. Amy looked at Ty. "Ty?"

"Yeah?" He looked over.

"So," Amy walked up to him and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Our anniversary is tomorrow."

"I know. I haven't forgotten." Ty said.

"Well you haven't said anything about it yet." Amy sighed.

"Neither have you." Ty laughed.

"Well maybe I have something planned." Amy said.

"Oh really?" Ty giggled as they rubbed their noses together. Ty kissed Amy slightly twice in the lips.

Georgie walked into the barn with Adam.

"Umm...can we help with the horses?" Georgie giggled.

Ty And Amy quickly pulled their lips away from each other.

"Yeah! You can...put these blankets on." Amy handed them each a horse blanket.

"Great!" Adam said as the both took a blanket.

Lou was in the kitchen making breakfast for Katie. Katie had been up since 5:45 wanting to play with her new Christmas toys.

"Katie, listen hunny. You can't keep getting up this early to play with you're toys. It makes mommy really tired and it makes you cranky as well." Lou sighed giving Katie her plate of toast.

"I like my toys mommy." Kate said biting into her toast.

"I know you do. I know. How about I set a special alarm for you to get up in the morning to play?" Lou said holding Katie's hands.

"No mommy! I want to play with my toys all day long!" Katie said running into her room.

Lou sighed. Jack walked into the kitchen.

"What was all that about?" Jack asked.

"Katie wants to keep waking up early to play with her toys. Its making me go crazy." Lou said rubbing her eyes.

"Well she does love them. I have never seen her so devoted to her toys." Jack laughed.

"Its not funny!" Lou said cleaning off Katie's plate.

"How about you go take a nap and I will stay here with Katie." Jack asked.

"Really?" Lou looked up to Jack.

"Yes really. Go on now." Jack said.

"Thank you." Lou kissed Jack on the cheek.

Jack sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

Amy and Ty were finishing up in the barn when Amy heard a thump in the loft. Amy looked up.

"Ty," She said still looking at the ceiling. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ty said putting feed into the buckets.

"There was a noise. Like a big thump." Amy said walking towards the stairs to the loft then she stopped.

"I didn't hear anything." Ty said closing the stall door.

"I did. I know I did." Amy said.

Ty walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe you're just stressed out cause of.." Ty didn't finished cause he knew he didn't say the right words. Oh boy what was he in for?

"Because of what? Because you think being pregnant makes me crazy?"

"No I-"

"I heard it. I will prove it to you." Amy started to walk up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Ty asked.

"Going to figure out what that noise was." Amy continued to walk up the stairs.

Ty shook his head and laughed.

Amy peeled her head around the corner of the stairs cautiously. Her eyes scanned the room for any mysterious thump-makers. She looked in cabinets, under couch cushions, under the mattress, you name it. Amy heard a creak in the wood behind her. She turned around and let out a frightened gasp.

"You okay?" Georgie had come up the loft stairs.

"Yes. Im fine I just thought-"

"The mysterious loft monster? Ty told me." Georgie giggled.

"Of course he did." Amy sighed.

"He wanted me to see if you weren't doing anything... mischievous." Georgie raised her eyebrow.

"Mischievous?! Well I-"

"He wanted me to do it cause if he came up you would bite his head off." Georgie snickered.

Amy sighed. "Yeah I probably would have. Well tell him I am just proving my side of this story." Amy said continuing to look for the thump-maker.

Georgie shrugged and went back downstairs.

Back at the house, Jack was on the phone. Lou came out rubbing her eyes.

Jack smiled than said goodbye on the phone.

"Who was that?" Lou asked making coffee.

"That was Caleb actually. He's going to come back from his parents." Jack said.

"Really? We haven't seen him..well it seems almost like forever!" Lou said.

"Yeah and he's coming back to work for me as well." Jack said.

"That's great. It'll be good to have an extra hand around here again." Lou smiled.

"Speaking of an extra hand around, where has Mitch been? He hasn't been picking up my phone calls." Jack asked.

"Oh he didn't tell you?"

Jack looked confused.

"His mom. She's sick. He thinks she might be dying." Lou said.

"Why couldn't he have told me that?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea. When he comes back you should ask him right away." Lou said.

Jack nodded.

"Okay so off topic. Who will be here for New Year's Eve dinner?" Lou asked.

"Well uh let me see. Me, you, Georgie, Katie, Caleb, Amy, and Ty." Jack said.

"Ok so seven. Im going to need to add an extra chair. And could you get that turkey out of the outside freezer?" Lou asked.

"Mhmm." Jack sighed.

Georgie was cleaning the stalls while the horses went out by the sick stalls to get check ups from Ty. She heard a big truck pull up next to the barn. Georgie set down her pitchfork and walked outside.

"Caleb!" She saw Ty go up to Caleb and bro-hug him. " how've you been?" Ty asked.

"Ah great. It feels good to be back." Caleb said.

"Hey Caleb!" Georgie gave him a hug.

"Hey kid." Caleb squeezed Georgie back.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ty asked.

"Coffee would be great." Caleb replied.

"Alright the pots brewing upstairs." Ty and Caleb walked up to the loft.

Georgie wheeled the wheelbarrow to the muck dump sight.

Up in the loft, Amy was folding laundry. Ty and Caleb walked up.

"Is that Caleb?" Amy asked walking over to hug Caleb.

"Hey Amy! Wow! You look great." Caleb said.

"Great as in size. C'mon let me get you some coffee." Amy got down a mug for Caleb.

"So how was you're parents place?" Ty asked as they sat down.

"Awkward as usual. They aren't really interested in my life style anymore." Caleb said.

"What do you mean not interested?" Amy said giving him coffee.

"Well, they want me to settle down with a wife, have kids, teach them how to live on a ranch." Caleb sighed.

"Well we're glad to have you home." Amy said.

"How's the rodeo school holding up?" Caleb asked.

"Well actually it has a substitute instructor now because Dad is forming a rodeo school in Texas right now." Amy said.

"Oh that's right! I heard about that. Guess I just forgot." Caleb said. "How's work at the clinic, Ty?"

"Its actually pretty rough. Scott left and I am now in charge of the clinic. And I am still helping Bob at the reserve as best and as often as I can." Ty said.

"Wow that sounds busy. Congrats on the head vet." Caleb said.

"Thanks, man." Ty said patting Caleb on the back.

The next day was in fact New Year's Eve. Ty and Amy's wedding anniversary. Ty woke up to a ray of light from the window shining in his face. He rolled over to see Amy on her phone.

"Morning." He whispered to her.

"Hey! Happy anniversary." Amy put down her phone and kissed Ty on the lips.

"How's the nugget this morning?" Ty said.

"More like a melon. But its great." Amy laughed.

"I think you look-"

"Huge? Godzilla? Carrying a rock?" Amy interrupted.

"-Beautiful." Ty finished.

Amy smiled.

"So, are we doing dinner tonight with the family?" Amy asked.

"I think so. What about you?" Ty asked.

"Oh hunny. I don't want to cook tonight." Amy said.

"Do you want to go out or.."

"Lets eat here and then come back and make clementine smoothies." Amy sighed.

Ty raised his eyebrow. "Well okay." He laughed.

"Georgie! You're coach just sent me a trick riding schedule for the upcoming year. Im going to put it on the fridge." Lou said putting a piece of paper on the fridge.

Georgie walked over and scanned the schedule. "Mom! She has put down rodeos for the day Madison's birthday party is! She is like one of the most popular girls in school besides Sam." Georgie whined.

"Im sorry about that, Georgie, but there is nothing I can do for that." Lou sighed.

"Ugh. I was hoping to go to that." Georgie huffed.

"There will be plenty more birthday parties I'm sure of it." Lou said.

"By the way, hows dad doing?" Georgie asked.

"He's doing good. Im afraid he won't be here for New Years. His parents are bringing him to their place. But don't worry he's doing much better." Lou said putting her hand on Georgie shoulder.

"Alright well next time you call him, tell

him I miss him and love him."

"Will do." Lou smiled as Georgie sighed then headed outside.

Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Im going to go fix up the wood on the side of the barn." Jack said getting on his work boots.

"Grandpa, how come you didn't say Lisa was coming yesterday?" Lou asked.

"Oh she said she'd be here for New Year's Day. Something came up I suppose." Jack said walking out the door.

Lou sighed.

Ty was out by the barn getting his office cleaned up. He heard noises of pounding outside by the barn. He got up and searched outside to find Jack pounding onto the wall of the barn.

"Hey Jack. What are you doing?" Ty asked.

"Oh just fixing these old planks. They are rotted through." Jack said pounding away on his hammer.

"Need help? I have some time off before Amy comes home from the store." Ty asked.

"Oh no I've got it handled here. You

go do you're own thing." Jack said.

"Really Jack. Its fine." Ty insisted.

"Ty I said it-" Jack stopped. He held his hand up to his chest.

"Jack. Jack you okay? Talk to me!" Ty said putting his hand on his back.

Jack made a gasp for air.

"Jack. Jack!" Ty shook Jack's shoulder.

Jack caught his breath. He panted while placing his hands on his knees.

"Jack are you alright?" Ty asked.

"Im..I...I'm fine, Ty." Jack said panting.

"I don't think you are Jack. This is a second time if you-"

"I haven't been taking my medicine that often. That's why it happened twice. Its fine." Jack scolded Ty.

"Im worried about y-"

"I am fine." Jack placed his hand on Ty's shoulder.

Ty nodded slowly.

"Please. Please don't tell anyone. Especially Lou."

"I promise, Jack." Ty said.

It was around 4:00 in the afternoon.

Amy was upstairs in the loft sitting on the couch with Ty.

"You know that monster is still up here. I heard it earlier." Amy said snuggling up next to Ty.

"Oh really?" Ty said sarcastically.

"You know what? If I say it's up here you just watch. It will be." Amy said.

Ty laughed. All of a sudden there was a huge thump coming from the bathroom. "You heard that didn't you?" Amy sat up looking at Ty.

"Stay here." Ty got up, ran down to the barn, grabbed a pitchfork, then raced to their bathroom.

"Ty be careful." Amy said slowly creeping up behind him.

"RAH!" Ty yelled as he opened their bathroom door.

They were both stunned. Ty quickly put down the pitchfork and flicked on the light.

"Amy! Its a puppy!" Ty carefully grasped the puppy in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! Ty!" Amy said petting the puppy.

Ty looked around his neck.

"No tag." He said.

"Aww poor guy." Amy said.

"Im going to bring him downstairs to my office and check him out." Ty said as he carried the pup downstairs.

Amy nodded as she followed.

Jack was reading the newspaper in the living room when a knock was at the front door. Jack got up and walked towards the door.

"Lisa! You don't have to knock! What are you doing here?" Jack laughed as he kissed Lisa on the lips.

"Well turns out the meeting I had was canceled. I can spend new years with my favorite husband." Lisa said placing her hands on his chest.

"Well come on in! Lou! Lisa will be joining us!" Jack called to Lou's room.

"Lisa! Its so great to see you!" Lou came and hugged Lisa.

"Well I'm glad to be here! Alright I'm here to help. What do you need?" Lisa asked.

"Would you like to help me with dinner?" Lou asked.

"Of course!" Lisa said walking into the kitchen.

Ty was listening to the puppies heart. Then he checked his eyes, nose, mouth, fur, paws, trimmed his nails, etc.

"He does have a minor infection in his ears, but other than that, he's all good and healthy." Ty said.

"That's great! Maybe we should put up lost dog photos?" Amy asked.

"That'd be great. We can make them on my computer." Ty said as he got onto the laptop.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a puppy?!" Georgie squealed as she walked into the barn.

"Yep. We think he's lost. We are going to put up lost dog fliers." Ty said.

"Aww poor guy. He's so little." Georgie said.

"Well I don't officially know what breed he is. He looks like a mix of a golden doodle and a yorkie." Ty said.

"He's so cute too!" Georgie giggled.

"Alright well Lou just texted me. Its time to eat." Amy said.

"Great." Georgie said as they left the barn.

"Thank you Lisa for helping." Lou said at the dinner table.

"Oh it was my pleasure. Always happy to help." Lisa said.

"Speaking of help its good to see you again Caleb!" Jack said.

"Good to see me? Or can't wait for my help around here?" Caleb said sarcastically.

Jack smirked.

"So everyone. I'd like to say something." Amy said.

Even Ty didn't know what was going on. Everyone looked at Amy.

"Our baby's eighth month check up will be here in about two weeks and from there I will get a positive due date." Amy said smiling.

"Amy! That's great!" Lisa said.

"It took those doctors long enough. Amy that's amazing. I am happy for you both." Lou said.

"Yeah hun," Ty kissed Amy on the cheek. "I am as surprised as everyone!" Ty laughed.

"Well I wanted it a surprise for everyone. So what's knew with extreme team, Georgie?" Amy asked.

"Um well nothing much. Ever since I have been headliner for the team I have had to practice a lot over break." Georgie said.

"It will all be worth it in the end I'm sure of it." Jack said.

"Okay its time! New Years resolutions. Jack you first." Lisa said.

"Oh...my New Years resolution is to...be more...responsible in my doings." Jack said.

Ty eyed Jack. "He better be more responsible or that mini heart attack will come back." Ty thought to himself.

"My New Years resolution is to put family before absolutely anything." Amy said.

Ty side-hugged Amy. "Mine is to spend more time with my loved ones." Ty said.

"My resolution is to be more prepared when it comes to challenges." Georgie said.

"Mine is to be more calm in a situation." Lou said.

Amy, Jack, and Ty snorted. As soon as Lou eyed them, they shut up.

"Mine is to be there more for my family." Lisa said.

"Mine is to be more happy!" Katie said. Everyone giggled.

"My resolution is to be able to have the strength to figure out a problem calmly." Caleb said.

"A toast! To the new year!" Lisa said raising her glass.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

It was now late at night. Jack and Lisa were snuggled up on the couch by the fire.

"Im glad you can spend New Years with me." Jack said squeezing Lisa.

"Me too." Lisa kissed Jack.

"So what happened to that meeting?" Jack asked.

"Oh my business manager...he got sick." Lisa said.

"Well I can celebrate to that! Cheers!" Jack raised his glass of wine.

"Cheers!" Lisa smiled.

Up in the loft, Ty, Amy, and the puppy were all snuggled by the fire.

"You know, Amy, we can't keep him." Ty said.

"I know I know. He's just so cute!" Amy held him in the air.

"So wanna open my anniversary gift?" Amy asked.

"We aren't having twins are we?" Ty asked.

"No! Here." Amy handed him a box.

Ty opened it. It was a framed picture of a sketch of their wedding rings.

"Amy! This-" Ty said.

"Do you like it?" Amy asked.

"Yes! Did you draw this?" Ty asked.

Amy nodded.

"Wow. Thank you Amy." Ty kissed her on the lips. "Now here is you're present."

"Really?" Amy opened the box. It was picture of her and Ty in Pike River with the horses they rescued six years ago.

"Ty.." Amy's voice cracked.

"Amy?" Ty asked.

Amy didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Amy felt very emotional when she opened that gift because it's where her and Ty made up from there fight two years ago.

"Happy anniversary." Ty said.

"Happy anniversary." Amy said.

Throughout that cold winter night, Amy and Ty felt the warmth of their love all night long.


	10. Chapter ten Love With a Sickness part 1

January 12th was always January cattle drive day. Since Tim had left, Jack was by himself this January. Except he wasn't. Mitch had just come back from his trip and he was taking care of the dude ranch horses. Jack pulled his truck up to the dude ranch parking lot.

"Hey Mitch glad to see you finally back." Jack said sarcastically.

"Uh hey! Jack. Um sorry I was longer than I told you. Something came up." Mitch said not looking at Jack.

"I know about you're mom, Mitch." Jack said.

Mitch sighed. "Oh. Lou told you?"

"Yes and I'm glad she did just that. Why didn't you tell me? I would've understood." Jack asked.

"Um I just wanted to keep it between me and Lou I guess." Mitch said.

"Now that's a load of crap. When you're ready to tell me why, then do that, but for now, you have to help me with the January cattle drive so, tack up." Jack said walking back into his truck like a boss.

"Yes sir." Mitch said sarcastically.

Amy working with Spartan in the field. After a strange dream she had of working liberty with Spartan, she wanted to do the same in real life. She held her two whips up gently in the air and told Spartan to woah. As soon as she took about fifteen quick steps back, she lowered her whips and Spartan came galloping over.

"Good boy." Amy whispered to Spartan as she rubbed his neck.

Amy then had Spartan circle chase her. Spartan danced for a good long while and then he stopped.

"Spartan?" Amy asked walking closer to him.

Spartan snorted then took a few steps back.

"Spartan! Its okay boy! Don't go away. Please!" Amy walked closer and closer.

Spartan bolted. He was gone in just a few seconds.

"Spartan!" Amy called. "Spartan please! Come back! Spartan?!" Amy called out for him. She couldn't believe what just happened. She had to catch her breath.

"Spa-Spartan?" Amy weakly asked.

She started to get tears in her eyes. Has she been neglecting Spartans attention needs? She sat down in the grass with her whips in her hands. She looked down at her whips and started to run her hands across them softly saying,

"Spartan? Spartan don't leave me."

At Maggie's, the place was almost completely full. Since Jade was in Texas, Georgie had her friend Ricky to help out.

"Mom! We have been working over shift! When can go?" Georgie complained.

"Please! My next two waitresses come in about twenty minutes. Please just help you're mom out." Lou asked giving a table their breakfast.

"She played the mom card." Ricky said.

"Yep. It always works." Georgie said filling up a coffee cup.

"So. How's you're dad been doing?" Ricky asked.

"He's doing better. Everything has healed that was hurt." Georgie said.

"Both mentally and physically?" Ricky raised her eyebrow.

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Lou is actually going to see how he's doing later today."

"That's cool. So Adam asked me to tell you he wanted to see you after school." Ricky said.

"Oh okay." Georgie said.

"It seemed urgent." Ricky said.

"Oh good you're here early!" Lou said letting the two waitresses in.

"Yes! We can leave. See you later Mrs. Morris." Ricky said as her and Georgie left.

Ty was in the loft fixing loose wood boards in the floor. Amy walked up and all she heard was hammering. "Gah! Damn floor boards." Ty smashed his finger with a hammer.

She didn't say anything she just sat on the couch. Ty stopped. He saw that Amy didn't look good. He walked over and sat next to her.

"You okay?" He put his hand over her shoulder.

Amy just shook her heard with tears in her eyes.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Ty asked taking her hands in his.

"Ty. Its Spartan." Amy said looking at Ty.

"What's wrong? Is he hurt?" Ty asked.

"No no. He...he ran away from me." Amy choked under her breath.

"Amy. Come here." Ty said as Amy leaned into Ty's arms as she started to cry.

"What did I do? He doesn't like me!" Amy said.

"No he does. He loves you." Ty said.

"Then why did he run away? And...and-" Amy couldn't finish. She had to let all the tears out onto Ty's chest.

"Im sorry, Amy. I really am." Ty said hugging her.

"Hey Jack! This is a pretty big job meant for three people. Want me to ride back and grab Ty?" Mitch asked trotting his horse over to Jack.

"No. That's about an hour ride back. Maybe more." Jack said.

Mitch shrugged as they went on.

"Hyup! Lets go cows!" Jack called waving his rope in the air as he whistled.

"Lets go! Move on!" Mitch called.

The cows slowly moved on. All you could here was mooing as they moseyed onward.

At the Hudson park, Georgie was going to meet Adam. She saw his bike parked so she walked up to it.

"Adam?" She asked.

Adam walked around a bush. "Oh hey!" They greeted with a kiss.

"So you needed to talk?" Georgie asked as they walked along the path.

"Uh yeah. So I have to...I...um..." Adam said.

"Adam. Spit it out." Georgie turned to him.

"I...Georgie. Im moving." Adam said grabbing her hands.

"What? You're moving? Where? Why?" Georgie ripped her hands away.

"I know. I am. Im moving to Toronto because of my dads job." Adam said.

"Toronto? Adam that's so far!" Georgie cried.

"I know Georgie. I know. I can't argue to my dad on this one. If he refuses, he can loose his job."

"That's terrible." Georgie said as they continued their walk.

"Listen. I want to ask you. Since we will be long distance, we won't see each other well, at least often. So would you want to have a long distance relationship or just you know, be friends?"

"Wait wait. Hold on. When are you going?"

"Im moving in about three weeks. And you didn't answer my question. Do you? Or you don't want to?" Adam asked.

"Adam, are you...breaking up with me?" Georgie cracked.

"No no no! I just want to know if you know, you wanna long distance relationship."

"Adam, that's not something I can decide now or overnight. I have to..I have to go."

"Georgie!" Adam cried as Georgie left.

"Ty? You up here?" Amy asked climbing up into the loft.

"Yeah. Yeah im over here!" Ty said still pounding away at his hammer. "Did you get Spartan back?" Ty said placing his hammer down.

Amy shook her head and sat on the kitchen table chair.

"Hey," Ty placed his hands on Amy's shoulders. "He will come around. I know it. Maybe he had a rough day?"

"If he was having a rough day he'd usually come to me for comfort. Ty, I..what if I haven't been showing him much attention between the baby and my client horses? What..what if-"

"Amy, you need to stop worrying about this. Im sure by tomorrow Spartan will be perfectly back to normal." Ty said trying to reassure Amy.

"Its not that simple, Ty, its...its just not." Amy said backing away from Ty's hug waking downstairs.

"Amy!" Ty said trying to get her to come back as she continued to walk away.

Back at the cattle drive, Remi was herding the cows from behind, and Mitch and Jack were guiding on the sides. "Get up cows!" Mitch whistled.

"Alright, Mitch! The cow field is just ahead maybe another half mile, go up there and open the fence gates." Jack called to him.

Mitch nodded and galloped up to the gate. Jack kept on herding the cows with Remi.

"Good girl Remi!" Jack called.

Remi barked and Jack laughed. In about ten minutes, Jack got all the cows, with Mitch and Remi's help, into the field. Once all the cows were in, Mitch quickly closed the gates.

"That was a quick cattle drive." Mitch said climbing back onto his horse.

"Ha! Maybe because Tim wasn't here." Jack laughed.

Mitch laughed too. "Okay okay. Lets get back so I can finish at least half of one of Lou's to-do lists." He shook his head.

Jack couldn't help but cackle.

"I used to have those before you were here!" Jack laughed as he trotted away on Buddy.

Mitch caught up to Jack. "You know I tired to buy Lou a horse one time. And not just for the dude ranch."

"What Venus? That's a dude ranch horse I thought." Jack said.

"Well I didn't intend it to be. Its just when Peter showed up she told him that it was a dude ranch horse and she kept it that way." Mitch sighed.

"Listen if there is something going on between you and Lou, I don't want to know about it and sure as hell Tim wouldn't want to either." Jack scoffed.

Mitch just readjusted his hat. "I wanted to keep it between me and Lou because I feel like I can...tell her those things..." Mitch sighed.

"What things? You're mom?" Buddy stopped.

"Yeah. I didn't feel comfortable telling anyone else." Mitch said stopping his horse. "I want to tell her that I care about her! Does she care about me?" Mitch shook his head.

"Dta-alright! Enough of this love talk, lets get back to the ranch. I gotta lot of work to do and you do as well." Jack said kicking Buddy to a lope.

Mitch laughed and sped ahead of him. "Keep up old man!"

Georgie was in her room petting Remi on her bed. "Knock knock!" Amy's voice said as she walked in the door. "Lou is going to Peters soon. You want to say goodbye?"

Georgie shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Amy sat down on the bed right next to her.

"Its Adam. He's moving away. To Toronto." Georgie said sniffling.

"Oh Georgie! Come here! Its not the end of the world, is it?"

"It is though! Adam asked if we just want to be friends when he moves or a long distance thing. I still want to be his girlfriend but we won't get to see each other a lot and if we were just friends...I don't know Amy!" Georgie said hugging Amy.

"Well I can tell you something that happened to me today. Spartan, he.."

"What happened is he okay?" Georgie interrupted.

"I don't know. He actually ran away from me this morning. I haven't seen him since." Amy sighed.

"Amy that's terrible." Georgie said.

"Lets not worry about that right now. You're mom is going to check up on you're dad so lets go say goodbye, shall we?" Amy stood up wiping a tear and walked downstairs. Georgie followed behind her.

Mitch raced Jack all the way back to the road by the truck and trailer. It was about two miles and Mitch's horse did nothing but walk all day so it was a fun time.

"Haha old man! I beat you onc-" Mitch turned around and stopped. "Jack?" Jack was nowhere in sight. "J-Jack?" Mitch trotted his horse back continuing to call his name. "Jack! Jack where are ya?"

Lou got into the taxi.

"How many more times are you going to check on him? Why doesn't he come here? He hasn't been here since Christmas." Georgie asked.

"Look I know this must seem bad or unfair at the moment but I swear it will work out. Okay?" Lou hugged Georgie as she nodded.

"Bye mommy!" Amy held Katie's hand as she came up to say goodbye.

"Bye sweetie! Mwah!" Lou kissed Katie on the cheek. "Be good for Auntie Amy, uncle Ty, and Georgie!"

Katie nodded.

"Behave yourself over there." Amy said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean? Just because we're separated, doesn't mean I still can't worry about him." Lou laughed.

"Alright love you." Amy hugged Lou then closed the cab door. "Oh Ty! Since grandpa isn't here or dad, I need you to fix that oil leak in my car!" Lou called as the taxi drove away.

"Will do!" Ty called.

"Make sure Katie gets to bed every night by 8:00 sharp! No cookies for breakfast! And-"

"Lou!" Everyone called.

"Bye!" She waved.

They all waved back.

"Jack! Jack where are you?" Mitch called continuing to search for Jack. All of a sudden, he saw Buddy galloping up to him without Jack. Mitch hopped off his horse and grabbed the lead.

"Woah! Woah boy! Easy. Easy! Its okay." Mitch said trying to calm him down.

Buddy snorted and threw his head in the air.

"Where's Jack?" Mitch sighed.

Buddy threw his head again and turned in the opposite direction then looked back at Mitch.

"What is it boy?" Mitch mounted onto his horse.

Buddy started walking towards that direction. Mitch followed.

Georgie was looking through pictures of her and Adam. One by one she looked through her memories. Her phone rang. On the front, it said Adam. She sighed and turned the phone off and laid back on her bed.

Amy was sitting in the field waiting for Spartan. About maybe a half mile away, she saw Spartan galloping across the field. She called for him. Spartan stopped and his ears pricked forward. Amy had a look of hope on her face and slowly and quaintly whistled. Spartan took a few steps forward. "Come here boy!" Amy called.

Spartan snorted then bolted away again.

"Come back to me." Amy wiped a tear. Spartan was gone.


	11. Chapter eleven Love With a SicknessP2

Writers POV)

It was around 6:00 in the afternoon. Lisa was starting dinner with the help of Katie and Georgie was outside in the the barn polishing her trick riding saddle. As she scrubbed, Georgie didn't blink. Her mind couldn't stop replaying her and Adam's conversation. How could this happen now of all times? Amy walked into the barn from the back pasture. She eyed Georgie scrubbing way too hard at her saddle.

"Georgie if you're going to scrub that hard, the leather is going to fade off." Amy said changing Coppers water.

"Sorry," Georgie slowed down. "I guess I'm distracted."

"Adam?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I still can't believe he's moving." Georgie sighed.

"I know it must be hard. You know this decision shouldn't be yours to make. If you and Adam are together, you need to make this decision together." Amy said.

"So, I should talk to him?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "See what he thinks. Then you can tell him you're feelings. You should be able to work something out. All you need to do is to listen."

"So talking about a problem together, could solve our problem? Wow that makes sense. Why didn't I think of that?" Georgie placed her saddle on the rack.

"You were too focused on Adam's question. Just talk it out. Im sure you'll make something work," Amy smiled. "Hey I have to run into town today so wanna come with me and go talk to Adam?"

"I would, but I haven't...you know, know what my feelings are yet." Georgie fingered her sleeve.

"Oh alright. I guess it's you're own time then. Since you're staying, I need you to fill the water trough for the horses." Amy said walking out of the barn.

"Oh Amy? Any luck with Spartan?" Georgie stopped Amy.

Amy shook her head with a fake smile. "No. I don't know what's gotten into him. Well whatever we don't need to worry about that now. I'll see you later." Amy said climbing into Ty's truck.

Georgie waved.

Georgie's POV)

I walked into the house smelling fresh rolls and spaghetti.

"Lisa that smells amazing!" I say peeking over her shoulder.

"Hey I made it too!" Katie whined.

"Yes she did and a good job at that." Lisa winked at Katie as her big grin grew.

I looked around for Jack. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Maybe Lisa knows.

"Hey Lisa? Where...where's Jack?" I asked.

"Umm...actually I have no idea. I'd thought he'd be back from the cattle drive by now. Maybe they just stayed late and went into town." Lisa stirred the spaghetti.

"Maybe...maybe you should call him?" I didn't want to call him myself especially since Lisa was his wife who should be worrying.

"Yeah I think I just might do that." Lisa set down a towel and grabbed the home phone.

I waited for Jack's voice to answer the phone. All I heard was the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hmm," Lisa set down the phone. "He should call back. Right?" Lisa asked me.

I didn't know how to react but with a simple nod.

"Oh...Kay..umm so its almost dinner. Can you go get Ty? He's been working all day and Amy won't have time to make dinner." Lisa asked.

"Yeah sure." I walked out of the house towards the barn.

Once I entered, I heard noises upstairs in the loft. I walked upstairs to see Ty moving furniture.

"Umm..what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh hey. I uh..I was looking for more loose boards just incase. These things are so damn..-dang cheap." Ty laughed realizing that I was in the room.

"Uh dinner is ready if you want to eat with us." I giggled a little.

"Yeah sure I'll be there. Thanks." Ty said as he continued to search.

"Um what ever happened to the puppy?" I asked.

"Oh that puppy. Yeah Bob found a family who was willing to adopt him. Everything checked out well so he's with them now." Ty said.

I was a little disappointed. I loved that little pup. "Oh," I say casually. "That's good I guess. See you at dinner." I walked down stairs.

"Alright." Ty said.

Writers POV)

It was quiet at the dinner table. Georgie didn't even look up, Lisa barely touched her food, Katie was scarfing her food down, and Ty just looked confused.

"Umm," Ty started. "Is everything okay here?"

"He's missing." Katie blurted out.

"Who's missing?" Amy walked through the front door.

"GG." Katie took a bite of her food.

"No no, he's not. He's just delayed that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Grandpas missing? With Mitch?" Amy sat down next to Ty.

"Nobody is missing!" Lisa shouted. Everyone was shocked but they knew she was upset.

"Im..I'm sorry. I have... I have to um wash up these dishes." Lisa stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Georgie, what's going on?" Amy asked.

Georgie picked at her food. "Lots of things I guess." Georgie whispered the last words.

"What happened to Mitch and grandpa?" Amy didn't take her eyes off Georgie.

"They should have been back hours ago but they aren't. Shouldn't you be more worried about Spartan? He hates you remember!?" Georgie stood up with her plate and walked into the kitchen.

"Georgie you don't mean that!" Ty called back to Georgie.

"No, Ty. Its okay. She's just stressed. About Adam. He asked her if they wanted to break up since he's moving away," Amy stabbed a carrot with her fork. "Ty, what is going on?" Amy turned to Ty.

"I don't know. I don't know." Ty rubbed her back.

Mitch's POV)

"Jack!? Jack! Jack you here?" I called for Jack. Buddy had been leading me into a forest by the side of the pasture. I hope this horse knows where he's going. I continue to call for him. He must be around here somewhere. If he's gone somewhere I can't find him, I don't know what'd I'd do with myself. He's the best boss and friend I've ever had.

"Jack?! Jack c'mon! Answer me damnit!" I couldn't help but wonder if he'd been seriously hurt. I continued riding my horse Maverick throughout the sticks and leaves all around me. He's gotta be here somewhere.

All of a sudden, I spot a tan/leather coat like thing sticking out from behind a rock. I quickly dismount off of Maverick. Before I go behind the rock I decided to call and see if he was awake.

"Jack?" I asked hoping for a response.

"J-Jack you awake?" I asked again.

Instead of a friendly "yes," I hear something else instead. Like a wheezing sound. I see the coat move.

"Jack!" I called running over behind the rock. His hand was at his chest. "Jack you...you okay? What's wrong?"

"My...medicine...in...saddlebag..." Jack slowly pointed to Buddy.

"Right, right." I race to Buddy and ripped open the saddle bag. "Which one?" I asked panting.

"All...of them.." Jack said.

"Got it." I grabbed all four bottles. I poured out one pill from each. "Here you go." I assumed this had something to do with Jack's heart. He slowly swallowed the pills as I held his head up so he could drink the water I gave him.

He looked at me with a pale face."Mitch," he said placing his hand onto my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I knelt by him.

"Get me...to the hospital. Something's...wrong." Jack slowly wheezed.

I nodded and had Jack get onto his horse slowly.

"Don't worry," I say mounting onto Maverick taking buddy's lead. "You're going to be fine."

Writers POV)

Amy paced the floor. "Ty what if something happened?"

Ty grabbed her arms to stop her from pacing. "Amy, you have to calm down. You're going to make the baby sick." Ty joked.

"Ty this isn't funny! Im really worried!" Amy broke her arms free.

"Then stop! They're probably just fine. Maybe the cattle just drove in late. Remember there is only two of them out there." Ty reassured her.

Amy slowly nodded trying to agree.

"What if...something did happen? Can't we go look for them?"

"Amy, no. Cause if we did they are probably-" Ty was cut off by Lisa.

"Mitch didn't answer his phone." Lisa walked into the living room.

Amy looked at Ty with a pale face.

"Ty," Amy choked.

"It's okay. Come here." Ty wrapped his arms around Amy.

"I don't know what to do! I think I need to look for them." Lisa said.

"No no. If anyone is going to look for them it's me. You two can stay here incase anyone calls. Wait...I just thought of something. Jack has an iPhone right? Can you turn on "find my phone" so I can find him easier?"

Ty asked.

"Y...yes I can!" Lisa grabbed her phone and turned it on. She pressed in Jack's number on her screen. An image popped up. "He-here." Lisa handed the phone to Ty.

"Okay. Its not moving. Im going to take Harley out to go see what's going on."

"I love you." Amy kissed Ty.

"Love you." Ty kissed back.

As the door shut, Lisa squeezed Amy.

"He's gonna see what's up." Lisa said rubbing Amy's shoulder.

"Yeah. He will." Amy let out a fake smile.

Georgie ease dropped by her stairway.

She slowly made her way down to Lisa and Amy.

"They aren't alright, are they?" Georgie said.

"Wu-well we don't know for sure, hunny." Lisa said.

"Aren't you worried? What if one of them is hurt? What if one of them is.."

"Georgie! Ty is looking for them. They'll be fine. Is something wrong? You've been so on edge!" Amy asked.

Georgie swallowed then sighed. "I..me and Adam broke up." Georgie ran up to her room and slammed the door.

"Georgie," Amy sighed and started to walk towards the stairs but lisa stopped her. She shook her head and faintly smiled at Amy.

Amy's POV)

I stood in the barn waiting nervously for any news from Ty. I hoped Grandpa and Mitch were fine. I needed to get this off my mind. I needed a distraction I need...I...need...Spartan! I completely forgot with all of this going on! I need to find him.

I don't care that the sun is almost down. I need my horse back. I thought of taking grandpas tractor but I saw his old golf cart instead.

"Please turn on. Please. Please. Please!" I say as I find the power button.

The cart stuttered but eventually started running. I hop on and drive out into the side field. I don't see any sign of Spartan anywhere. Probably because it's getting dark fast.

"Spartan!" I called out several times. I sighed. "Where are you boy?"

It was almost so dark I couldn't see almost anything so I decided to head back. I was almost to the barn when I felt my phone buzz against my leg. I picked it up and it said Ty on it.

"Hey Ty." I said.

"Amy um, nobody's here. Its just Jack's phone. I...I don't even see the truck either. They must have gone somewhere." Ty said.

I made a sigh of relief. "So are you going to try to call Mitch or.." I asked.

"Well im going to tell Lisa so-"

"No no. I can do that. You try to contact Mitch." I cut Ty off.

"Okay thanks Amy." Ty hung up.

I started the cart and drove back up to the house.

Ty's POV)

I picked up Jacks phone. Dang it. Password. Umm maybe it's his and Lisa's wedding date. I plugged it in but it didn't work. It must be his and Lindy's wedding date. Yep it worked. I was about to select Mitch but I was cut off from an incoming call. It was a random number so I ended it. I immediately selected Mitch. It rang. And rang... and rang.

Finally someone picked up. "Hello?" A familiar voice said.

"He..hello? Mitch? Is that you? Its Ty. I found Jack's phone." I said.

"Ty! Its so good to hear you're voice! Im glad to hear from you. Sorry I haven't picked up the phone for the others I have been uh.."

"It's okay. Its..fine just... what happened?" I ask.

"Me and Jack were uh, getting ready to leave. As I came to the gate Jack was uhh...he was gone." Mitch said.

"What? He's gone?" I asked.

"No no. He's here now but there was a bit of a problem." Mitch sighed over the phone.

"Problem? What kind of problem?" I ask impatiently.

"He uh...he had like a mini heart attack the doctors said. I got his medicine just in time but if I hadn't he'd be a goner."

There was a long pause.

I knew what Mitch was talking about. Jack had those pains every-so months.

"Okay okay. Yeah. Um I am going to send Lisa over with Amy. You should come home you know? Get some rest."

I said.

"Yeah yeah. I will once you get here."

"Alright thanks, Mitch." I say.

"Yep." Mitch hung up.

I whipped out my phone and called Amy.

Georgie's POV)

"Katie I need you to stay here with Georgie." Lisa said grabbing her coat.

"But...what happened to GG and Mitch?" Katie asked.

"Uh," Amy bent down by Katie. "So GG and Mitch are fine we are just going to visit them." Amy sighed.

I looked around to see a picture of Jack and Katie by the fireplace. I panicked at first but I had to calm down so I took lisa's hand and said,

"Please make sure he's okay." I whispered into her ear.

"I will sweetie." She gave me a big hug and a kiss.

"Alright bye! Love you! Be safe!" Amy said shutting the screen door.

"Bye," I sighed. "C'mon Katie. Lets go play."

Katie nodded.

Ty's POV)

I came back to heartland on Harley. I basically shoved him in his stall I moved so quickly. I was going to my truck when I saw a note by my door.

Please call Georgie and tell her you are leaving to the hospital as well.

-love Amy.

I hopped into my truck and started the engine. I'd just call her on the way. It'd be so much quicker.

I kept on thinking to myself about Jack. He's had pain on Christmas and around New Years. How could he not have told me it was more serious than it was? Oh wait. I forgot. He's Jack. He thinks he didn't want me to worry but he sure as hell got me thinking. I knew it was going to come to this.

Writers POV)

Ty pulled up in the hospital parking lot next to Lisa's car. He raced inside to the front desk.

"Jack Bartlett?" He asked.

"Family?" The nurse asked.

"Uh yes. Grandson-in-law." Ty said proudly.

"He'll be in room 214." She finished.

"Thank you." Ty said.

Once he turned around Mitch was right there.

"Hey." Mitch said.

"Hey! Uh how are you after that? Must have been an intense situation." Ty said.

"Oh yeah... I guess my adrenaline kicked in." Mitch sighed looking a little shaken up.

"Hey thanks for that man. Without you who knows what could've happened to Jack." Ty smiled.

Mitch just nodded his head.

"Well im going to go see him. Im glad you're fine." Ty added.

"Oh yeah I'm totally fine. Im just going to go get some rest back at home." Mitch said pointing his finger towards the door.

Ty nodded. He then quickly walked to Jack's room to see Amy sitting on a chair right outside his room.

He knelt beside her.

"Hey, you okay?" Ty asked holding her cold hands.

"Yeah. Im okay. I think Lisa just needed time with her husband, you know?" Amy sniffled. "And uh I can't bare to um.."

"Come here," Ty hugged Amy. "It's alright. Everything's going to be fine."

Lisa's POV)

I sit next to Jack holding his hand. He's asleep thank God not unconscious. He's all cut up on the side of his face where he fell off Buddy into the thorn bushes. Couldn't help but wonder if this will happen again and then happen more frequently.

I wipe my tears of happiness and sadness. Happiness because he is a living old fart still, and sadness because I don't want him to suffer like this. What if this is going to be like this for the rest of his life? How can he live with this?

I bent over to give him a kiss on his forehead then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mrs. Bartlett?" A nurse had asked.

"Uh its Stilmon. Lisa Stilmon."I wiped my tears.

"Im sorry but in a little bit you will have to leave for some tests." The nurse said writing down notes on her paper.

"Oh alright. What um... what kind of tests?" I ask trembling.

"The usual cardiac tests. You know like cat scans, blood tests, artery tests." The nurse said.

I nodded in agreement.

"You should go home and get some rest. He's well taken care of and these tests will probably take all night." The nurse added.

There is nothing worse than a husbands own wife hearing he's well taken care of. It made me nauseous. I wanted to break down and cry but I had to be strong, so I told her I'd go home.

Amy had been waiting for me in the lobby with Ty.

Amy's POV)

"Ty you didn't have to stay here." I said quietly.

He looked and me and squeezed my hand. "I wanted to stay here with you until Lisa came back." He smiled.

I let out a small smile. Then my smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked.

"Lou. What about Lou?!" I asked wide eyed.

Lisa then walked in. "What about Lou?" She asked sitting down.

"How am I going to tell her?" I asked in a state of panic.

"Amy, its okay. We can deal with that on the way home." Ty said.

I nodded then looked at Lisa.

"How's Grandpa?" I asked.

"He's still sleeping. They are going to do tests which are supposed to take all night so we all best go get some rest." Lisa said walking towards the door.

"She doesn't look okay." Ty whispered to me.

I shook my head in agreement.

Writers POV)

On the way home, Amy called Georgie to tell her everything. Lisa didn't drive home so it was a bit complicated for Amy to drive and call as well.

Amy's POV)

As they walked into the house, Georgie ran up to them saying,

"I called Lou. She's going to be on a late flight so we should see her really early tomorrow." Georgie said.

"See? I told you it'd work out." Ty hugged me.

I half smiled.

"Hows Jack?" Georgie asked.

Lisa walked towards Jack's door and said, "Im going to get some sleep before Lou comes." She then shut Jacks room door.

I sighed and looked at Georgie.

"I'll fill you in on everything as long as someone gets me some of my lemon-raspberry-no flavor- no taste tea." I joked.

Writers POV)

It was five in the morning when there was a knock on the door. Amy had been up all night waiting for Lou. She quickly ran to the door and unlocked it.

"Hey!" Lou hugged Amy with all her bags in her hands.

"Hey! Sorry! The door was locked." Amy held open the door as Lou squeezed in.

"Oh don't worry. Is um, everyone sleeping still?" Lou whispered.

"I think so. Katie slept with me and Ty because Lisa wanted to be in Grandpas room by herself for one night."

Amy whispered.

"Aw. How's Lisa holding up?" Lou asked.

"She's uh...I can tell she's trying to make us feel like everything's okay." Amy sighed.

"Ugh. I can't wait to give her a hug. How are you holding up?" Lou asked.

"Me? How are you? You've been rushing since 9:00 p.m. last night!" Amy hugged her sister.

"Im fine really. Please lets go sit and fill me in on grandpa." Lou said placing her bags on the floor.

Georgie's POV)

I woke up at 6:30. I needed to see Jack. First thing I did was check my phone.

Missed call from- Jade

Jade! I haven't told her! Amy must have told Tim and he probably told Jade. I have to call her. Well maybe later. I need to tell...Adam...well, he can wait too. I have to see my mom.

I ripped the sheets off of me and quietly crept down the stairs. I look to see Lou asleep on the couch with Amy on the rocking chair. Should I wake them? I feel sleepy I need to wake up.

I go to the bathroom sink and rinse my face with water. I look in the mirror to see Katie standing by the door.

"Katie what are you doing up so early?" I ask kneeling down by her.

"Uncle Ty woke me up by kicking the sheets off in his sleep. I was cold. Can I sleep with you? Im scared for G.G." Katie said.

"Katie, I'm going to be up now so why do I tuck you in you're warm, nice, cozy bed? I'll read you a bedtime story?" I said.

Katie nodded. We walked out of the bathroom and down the hall when a hand stopped me. I turned around to see Lou.

"Mom!" I whispered as I squeezed her.

"Mommy you're home!" Katie said loudly.

"Shh!" I shushed Katie.

"Hey sweeties," Lou whispered. "I just heard you and wanted to say hi."

"I was going to tuck Katie into her bed. So I'll catch you up after?" I ask.

"Of course." Lou smiled and walked into the living room.

Writers POV)

A few hours later, Lisa and Ty walked in the house with Jack leaning onto Ty's shoulder.

"G.G.!" Katie ran to give Jack a hug.

"Careful sweetie." Lisa stroked her blonde hair.

"Hi Katie." Jack patted her head.

"Grandpa!" Lou and Amy came to give him a hug.

"Amy, Lou? Lou what are you doing home? I thought you were with Peter." Jack rubbed his head.

"Really? You'd think I'd stay in Vancouver when you had another heart attack?" Lou asked.

"-Mini...heart attack." Jack corrected her.

"Everything checked out. The doctor said as long as we kept an eye on him there wouldn't be a problem." Ty said.

"There was no problem." Jack sighed.

"Yes there was! You can't deny that." Lisa laughed.

"Jack!" Georgie said running down the stairs.

"Hey Georgie!" Jack hugged her.

"I was so worried." Georgie said.

"You don't need to be. Everything's fine." Jack said.

"We'll see," Lisa sighed. "Cmon you need to rest now. Don't argue." Lisa pointed her finger at him.

"Ah-"

"Nope. Don't wanna here it. Lets go old man." Lisa led him to his room.

Everyone laughed.

"Im so glad he's okay." Georgie hugged Amy.

"Me too." Amy smiled.

Lou walked out to see Mitch piling hay by the barn. She walked towards him.

"Hey," Lou said.

"Hey. Glad Jack's okay." Mitch sighed.

"Yeah. He isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Lou laughed.

Mitch smiled than said, "Hey, um listen about the thing I told you, about my mom..."

"Yeah I know that wasn't my business. You didn't have to tell m-"

"No no! Im...actually glad I told you." Mitch said.

"O...Kay...what are you trying to say?" Lou laughed.

"Well...I trust you I guess is what I'm trying to say and umm... I do...uh..."

"Mitch spit it out." Lou said.

"There isn't words that describe how I feel about you. Aw hell Lou." Mitch grabbed Lou's side and pulled her close and placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

Once his lips touched, Lou pulled even closer until their lips locked. Once they slowly pulled away, their eyes gazed into each other's.

"See you around Lou." Mitch said walking into the barn.

"B...Bye!" Lou said. She turned around mouthing the words oh my gosh!

Amy walked out of the barn to see Spartan by a near tree. She slowly opened the gate and walked slowly towards him.

"It's okay boy. Easy. Easy." Amy sat down in the grass a few yards away from him and looked away. She knew eye contact would scare Spartan.

Spartans ears pricked forwards towards Amy.

"Easy..." she kept whispering.

Spartan smelled the air then slowly walked towards Amy.

"Hoah...good boy..."Amy said still looking away not moving a muscle.

Spartan sniffed Amy's shirt. He then rubbed his nose up against her face.

Amy giggled.

"Good boy!" Amy rubbed Spartans nose. "Guess all you needed was a little more attention, huh?" Amy laughed.

Spartan nickered.

"Here's a carrot. Want that? Yeah? Good boy!" Amy fed Spartan a carrot.

"I love you, Spartan." Amy kissed Spartan near his eye.

"I promise I won't forget you."


	12. Chapter twelve Up and Over

Two days had past. Jack had woken up early in the morning to the sound of wind outside his bedroom window. It was so loud it sounded like it could shatter the entire window into pieces. He realized Lisa had cracked the window for him. Jack slowly got out of bed and walked over towards the window and shut it tight.

Jack knew he wasn't going to go back to bed. He went to the kitchen to get some coffee. He opened the cabinet door only to find caffeine free coffee.

"What the-" Jack huffed.

He set the coffee down and placed some of the grinds into the machine.

While the coffee brewed, he went to go sit in his chair by the fire place.

Lou had walked out of her room.

"Grandpa! What are you doing out of bed!" Lou snapped.

"Lou it has been two days of you and all of the others treating me like a princess. Im tired of it. I wanted to make my own coffee and sit in my chair." Jack said.

"Grandpa. You just had another heart attack-"

"Mini! Its a mini heart attack Lou! Im fine." Jack snapped.

"Its still a heart attack grandpa." Lou sighed getting his coffee.

Jack paced over to Lou and grabbed the coffee pot from her.

"I said I wanted to make my own coffee. You don't need to do this for me Lou." Jack said.

"Fine! Do it yourself!" Lou stomped away.

"Lou," Jack called to her.

"Ok listen, I get why you want to get out of bed. But aren't you concerned about you're health?" Lou asked.

"Of course I am! Walking to the kitchen isn't going to change anything." Jack sighed as he poured his coffee.

"I know I know." Lou said.

"Is everything okay with you?" Jack asked.

"Everything's...peachy." Lou half smiled and walked outside.

Caleb and Mitch were outside trying to install a water pump for the horses.

"How long is this going to take you think?" Mitch asked Caleb as he started to dig with a shovel.

"Well from my experience about six years ago is that me and Jack never got the pump right. So, today is the day where we get it to work!" Caleb cheered. A while back, Caleb and Jack were Trying to install a water pump for the horses but it didn't work out quite as well as Lou imagined it would. (You can find this in episode 4x02)

"So you got the right tools for this, right?" Mitch asked.

"Absolutely. Lets get digging." Caleb said.

Ty was about to go to work when he saw Caleb and Mitch at their work.

"So," Ty walked over and said. "You at it again, Caleb?"

"Yes actually. This time it's going to work I swear." Caleb said.

"Yeah maybe now that I'm here." Mitch smirked.

"Whatever lets just get back to work!" Caleb scoffed.

"Haha see you two later!" Ty waved as he got into the truck.

Amy was in the barn brushing Spartan down and giving him some treats.

"You're a good boy!" Amy said stroking his mane.

Georgie walked in the barn with an armful of cubed feed.

"Need a hand?" Amy asked.

"Ugh! Nope! Got it!" Georgie grunted as she threw the two fifty pound bags onto the tack box. "I see everything's back to normal with you and Spartan?" Georgie said.

"Yeah I guess so. I think we both had a bad couple of days." Amy sighed.

"Im glad things are working out between you two." Georgie smiled.

Amy grinned. "Me too."

Copper started to paw in his stall and raise his head.

"Aww. What's wrong boy?" Georgie came to his stall.

"He looks really bored in there. When was the last time he was exercised?" Amy asked walking up to his stall.

"Uhh...ugh I think maybe a little over four days ago? I've been so busy with extreme team, school, and all the other horses to exercise. Im sorry I-"

"No its fine its not you're fault. Aww you miss you're mommy don't ya?" Amy said.

"Who, Mallory?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah. I've noticed he hasn't been himself lately. I may do some ground work later." Amy said.

"Should that help?" Georgie asked.

"Probably. Well it'd at least burn some of that energy he has. It'd be good for him."

"There you are Georgie!" Lou walked into the barn.

"Yeah?" Georgie asked.

"You have a shift at Maggie's in a half an hour." Lou said.

"Don't worry I didn't forget." Georgie laughed.

"Alright." Lou said.

Lou then turned her head to look at Mitch. She stared at him for a good long while before Georgie snapped her out of it.

"Mom!" Georgie yelled.

"Oh sorry. I...I'll be in the house if you need me." Lou smiled as she walked away.

"What's up with her?" Georgie asked.

"I have no idea." Amy replied.

(At the clinic)

Ty was working on schedules at the front desk with Cass.

"Okay can you work Saturday, tomorrow?" Ty asked.

"Mm..what time?" Cass asked.

"Around 7:30-1:00 pm? The new assistant won't be here until after one tomorrow. I've got calls and-" Ty was cut off.

"Sorry can't. I have a date. With Caleb."

"That early in the morning?" Ty asked raising his eyebrow.

"That's none of you're business of what we do all day..." Cass stared at him.

Ty just put his hands in the air and shrugged.

"Well looks like those calls are going to have to come to me." Ty said typing on his computer.

"So what do I have to do today...boss.." Cass raised her eyebrow.

"You know, you don't have to call me that." Ty said.

"Its you're place, isn't it?" Cass snapped.

"Is there something wrong?" Ty stood up.

"Everything's perfect. I just loved it how Scott left the clinic in you're frail hands when I have been a year ahead of you since you started! And for an extra note, when he made you partner when I should have been! I know it's all because I'm a woman, isn't it? Great!" Cass walked away.

"Wha..?" Ty asked himself.

Back at the house, Lou was washing the dishes when the memory of her and Peter vowing to get married played back into her head over and over.

"I do."

"I do."

She kept hearing those words like people were living inside of her.

"I do."

"I do."

Jack had placed his hand on to Lou's shoulder. Lou gasped and dropped the plate she had been washing.

"Oh! Im sorry I-" Lou squatted down to grab the plate pieces that had shattered.

"Lou what is going on?" Jack asked.

"Grandpa you shouldn't be out of bed you should be-"

"Lou! Tell me hunny. What's wrong?"

Jack insisted.

Lou sniffed than tucked her hair behind her ears. "When I was in Vancouver with Peter to see how he's been um...he uh...he asked me to um.." Lou started to cry.

"Lou what is it?" Jack asked.

"He asked me to marry him again!" Lou cried.

Jack was speechless. He didn't know how to even speak.

"I told him I'd have to wait. You know see what the girls think, what you think." Lou went on.

"Lou it doesn't matter what we think.

This is...this is you're decision." Jack sat down.

"I think... I think I need some fresh air." Lou walked out the front door.

"Cmon boy." Amy led Copper out to the round pen to do ground work with him. "Lets get those old bones moving again, hey?" She unclipped his lead.

"Get up." Amy started to chase after Copper to get him moving.

Copper started to go in circles a few times around the pen.

"Cmon!" Amy said swinging the lead.

She kissed and clucked at Copper to go faster.

All of a sudden, Copper went to an immediate stop.

"Cmon boy lets go! Get up." Amy ran toward him.

Copper didn't move. Amy tried over and over but he didn't move.

"What's wrong boy?" Amy asked petting his neck.

Copper turned to look at Amy and snorted.

"Easy. Its okay!" Amy said reaching her hand to pet him.

As soon as she went to put her hand onto Coppers neck, he whinnied as loud as a screech and bolted towards Amy. Copper's side knocked Amy over to the ground of the arena.

"Ugh!" Amy grunted as she hit the ground.

Copper turned around and started to charge Amy again. Amy got up as quick as she could to get out of the way. She ran to the side and collapsed onto the fence.

Copper stayed on the side of the pen. He was worn out. He started to pant hard. Amy grabbed her side and forced herself up to get out of the pen through the gate. She quickly slammed the gate shut and fell to the ground on her knees moaning in pain.

She placed her hands firmly onto her stomach squeezing her eyes closed.

"Amy!" Georgie came out of the barn running to her side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Yeah just help me get to the barn." Amy grunted.

Georgie grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her up. She eventually got her up into the loft. She grabbed a towel to wipe off the dust on Amy.

"Now look who's dusting who off." Georgie joked.

Amy tried to laugh but it hurt so bad to.

"So..are you okay?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah..Ahh...I think so.." Amy grunted.

"You sure? What happened?"

"Copper. He basically ran me over." Amy sighed.

"What?! Copper?! That old horse!?" Georgie said shocked.

"Yeah I know. I don't know what got into him." Amy said.

"Well whatever it is it got you hurt." Georgie said.

"Im fine really. Its nothing I'm good. But what ever you do, don't tell anyone. Especially Ty." Amy asked.

"I...I don't know.." Georgie said.

"Please? Im fine really." Amy insisted.

"Uh...okay fine. If it happens again I'm not keeping it to myself." Georgie snapped.

"Don't worry it won't happen again." Amy said sitting down.

Caleb and Mitch were digging behind the barn. They didn't see anything that happened with Amy. Mitch had his shovel stuck in the ground as he leaned on it.

Mitch kept thinking about what Jack looked like once he found him there lying on the ground. How could he even face Jack now!?

"Jack?" Mitch's mind played over and over when he was looking for Jack.

"Jack!? Answer me!" Mitch couldn't see anything but the scene his mind was envisioning.

"Jack!" Mitch tried to snap out of his vision but he couldn't. He then saw Jack lying there motionless.

"Mitch!" Caleb shook his shoulder.

Mitch shook his head and looked at Caleb.

"Oh sorry." Mitch got his shovel unstuck.

"Is everything okay?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. Yeah! Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be? Lets get back to work." Mitch went over to there dig sight.

Caleb just shrugged and went back over my Mitch.

Amy stood in the barn starring at Copper in his stall.

"What's wrong with you boy?" Amy sighed.

Copper backed up to the farthest side in his stall.

"Don't worry. Im going to try to help-Ah!" Amy bent over grabbing her side.

She hissed though her teeth clenching her fists.

"Ow." Amy gasped.

"Walk it off. Just gotta...walk it off." Amy said walking around the barn.

"Walk it off." Amy sighed.

Ty came home with a handful of paper work, checks, and his vet case on top of all of that.

"Need some help with that?" Amy walked over to the loft stairs where Ty was.

"Yeah. Uh wanna take this?" Ty handed her the vet case.

"Yeah." Amy took the case and walked up the stairs. Her legs hurt from the fall so she walked up in a funky way.

"Are...you okay?" Ty asked setting his papers down onto the table.

"Yeah yeah. My legs are just sore."

Amy said.

"Probably from just holding up the little Nugget all day." Ty placed his hands on her belly.

Amy flinched.

"Woah you...okay?" Ty asked.

Amy didn't want to tell Ty that she had fallen and that it hurt to touch her tummy.

"It kicked...hard." Amy lied.

"Oh." Ty laughed.

"So," Amy walked over to the couch.

"How'd you're day go?"

"Not that great. I think Cass is jealous of me." Ty said sitting next to Amy.

"Really? Cass jealous. Never saw that coming." Amy joked.

"Its not funny!" Ty ticked Amy's arm.

"Okay okay! Its not. Why is she jealous? Is it because of you owning the clinic now?" Amy asked.

"Yeah...She thinks Scott handed the place off to me because I'm a man and she's a woman." Ty said.

"You mean you're mature and she's immature." Amy said.

"I don't know. Its kinda making me feel guilty." Ty said holding Amy's hand.

"Don't let it get to you! You're doing great! And you're already hiring you're first ever employee." Amy tried to cheer Ty up.

"Haha yeah I guess." Ty blushed.

"You should be proud. You've worked so hard to be where you are today with the clinic and don't forget the reserve with Bob." Amy said.

"You've come far too. Look at you and Spartan! You guys are together once again." Ty said.

"You make it sound like we broke up." Amy laughed.

"You can fix anything horse related. You know why? Because you're my wife and you can do anything." Ty kissed Amy's neck.

"Im not sure about that. Coppers been restless in his stall for days. I've done ground work, Georgie's ridden him, and I have even let him out of his stall and let me tell you, he's worse with the horses."Amy said.

"Do you think it's something physical?" Ty asked.

"No I don't think so. I think I will just have to give him space today and work with him more tomorrow." Amy sighed.

"That's my girl." Ty smiled at Amy.

"Mom!" Georgie walked down the hall to Lou's room. "Mom you in here?"

Georgie saw Lou sitting on the floor holding a small box.

"What's that?" Georgie asked.

Lou quickly hid the little box under her bed.

"Its nothing. Nothing at all." Lou said standing up.

Georgie gave her a confused look.

"Its nothing! Now what did you need?" Lou asked.

"Uh, when did you say dinner was going to be? I wanted to have Adam over for dinner for the last time." Georgie said.

"Oh. Okay even after you two.." Lou started.

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean we aren't friends." Georgie huffed.

"Oh okay. Yeah we can do that." Lou said.

"Thanks." Georgie left the room.

(In the kitchen)

"Lisa I don't need all of this attention!" Jack told Lisa.

"You didn't let me near you when you had you're last heart attack im helping you now." Lisa grabbed Jacks coffee cup.

"I can make my ow-"

"Can it. Im helping. Its what I do." Lisa laughed.

Jack huffed.

"Whatcha doing?" Georgie walked in.

"Lisa here is babying me." Jack sighed.

"-Helping. I am helping." Lisa replied.

"Well I should leave you to it then." Georgie walked out of the house laughing.

"Lisa!" Jack sighed.

"Here you go. One good lisa cup-o-coffee." Lisa handed Jack his cup.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

(Behind the barn)

"Third times a charm, right?" Caleb was about to turn the nob for the water to turn on after digging it up two times.

"Yep. Fire it up!" Mitch called.

The water slowly came up. It sunk back down.

"No!" Caleb and Mitch yelled.

"Well better start digging again." Mitch handed Caleb his shovel.

Caleb sighed and grabbed the shovel from Mitch. As soon as Caleb's shovel hit the ground, water shot up twenty feet in the air from the water pump.

"WOAH!" Caleb and Mitch both yelled.

The water slowly sunk back to a nice half foot fountain.

"Third times a charm." Caleb said holding his hand out for a high five while still looking at the water.

Mitch stared at the water but still high fived Caleb.

(At the house)

"Adam, Mr. Parker, im so glad you could join us before you leave." Lou said.

"Oh its our pleasure. Don't worry. You can still call me Jim." Jim replied.

Lou just smiled.

"So when are you two moving?" Ty asked.

"A little less than three weeks." Adam replied.

"It's going to be a new fun experience." Jack said.

"Yeah so what kind of place are you going to be living in like what kind of house and such?" Lisa asked.

"Its a neighborhood. Its really great. Adam loves it." Jim said.

"That's awesome." Georgie half-smiled.

"So..um this is great Mrs. Morris." Adam said.

The words Mrs. Morris rung in Lou's ears.

"Th..thank you." Lou smiled.

A moment of silence was ruined by the sound of the screen door opening.

"We're home!" A loud familiar voice broke into the room.

"Who...Dad?!" Amy stood up.

"Hey!" Tim and Jade set down their bags and hugged everyone.

"You're home early!" Lou said.

"Yeah yeah. Rodeo school was up and running pretty quickly so we got to scoot out a weeks early." Tim said.

"Well come take a seat!" Lisa said pulling up two chairs.

"Hey Jack. Im really glad you're okay." Tim bro hugged Jack.

"Thanks Tim." Jack smiledz

"How was the rodeo?" Georgie asked Jade.

"It was so amazing! Okay let me tell you..." Jade and Tim went on and on all night about their adventures.

Jack made some sarcastic comments, people laughed, cried, and had a lot of fun.

A few hours later, Georgie was walking down the hall to go say goodnight to Lou. "Mom you in here?" Georgie opened Lou's door.

She looked all around for anyone that was in the house and then went back into Lou's room. She reached her hand under her bed and grabbed a box.

When she pulled it out, it was a light blue box with a velvety touch. She opened it to find Lou's wedding and engagement ring she had left at Peters one year ago.

It had a note that said,

Lou. I know you're on you're way back to Hudson and I have already asked you again to be my wife and you've said you'd think about it. Well I want you to know that I feel so lonely without you. I need you in my life again. Please please say yes. I still love you with all of my heart. I have made some terrible mistakes. Please regard my words.

With all my heart,

-Peter

Georgie quickly slammed the box shut and shoved it back under the bed. She gasped and ran out of the room crying. What is Lou going to say?

The next day back in the loft, Amy woke up to Ty scrambling for his things. He'd been ripping out his clothes from the clothes drawer, getting out his coat, scarfing down his breakfast, and throwing on his shoes.

"Ty," Amy sat up in bed. "What are you doing?"

"Im late," Ty said putting the cereal box away. "Im late to go to my own clinic." Ty shook his head and smiled.

"Ty you shouldn't rush to much you could forget something." Amy handed Ty his phone.

"Thank you but now I really do have to go." Ty said grabbing his phone.

"Aren't you forgetting-AHH!" Amy fell to the floor.

"Amy! Are you okay?!" Ty said helping Amy sit up.

"Agh!" Amy grunted. "Ow."

"Easy! Easy. Don't get up to fast. What...what just happened?" Ty asked helping Amy sit up.

"I...It feels like cramping. Really bad cramping!...Ow!" Amy grabbed her side.

"Amy...Amy what's wrong? Is the baby okay? Are you okay?!" Ty placed his hand on Amy's cheek.

"Ow...Ty...I...I didn't tell you. Copper...he...he knocked me over in the round pen... It really...hurts! Ahh!" Amy grunted.

"It's okay its okay. Easy. Just breathe. Breathe. Where does it hurt?" Ty asked leaned Amy onto his shoulder.

"Everywhere! Ahah!" Amy hunched over in pain.

"Okay I'm getting you to the hospital."

"No, Ty! I can't...move." Amy said through the tears.

"Okay okay. Shh it's okay. Im going to put you in you're bed, alright?" Ty said as he stroked her blonde hair.

Amy nodded and leaned onto Tys shoulder as he lifted her up bridal style.

She groaned through the pain.

Ty gently set her on the bed as he tucked the sheets over her.

"Im not going to work. Im calling a doctor to come check you out." Ty said.

"No Ty go to work I just need to rest." Amy said placing her hands firmly on her belly.

"No, Amy. You just fell. I need to make sure you're alright and the baby." Ty said dialing a number.

Amy wanted to stop Ty but she couldn't. She felt screeching pain all over.

"Ty," Amy cried. "Something's wrong,"


	13. Chapter thirteen The Finest Step

Ty looked at Amy. His phone was dialing and no answer had picked up yet.

"Amy," he said slowly. "What do you mean something is wrong?"

"I can't lay in bed. I have to sit up or walk it off." Amy cried.

"Amy answer me! What's wrong?" Ty grabbed her shoulders.

Amy stared at Ty looking frightened.

"Amy please. Tell me." Ty looked at her.

"Ty," Amy said. "It feels like my stomach is tightening tighter...and tighter...and...ahh!" Amy hunched over the side of the bed.

"Amy!" Ty grabbed her before she fell off the side of the bed.

"Ty this doesn't feel normal. I've had Braxton hicks before. Nothing like this-ahah!" Amy cried out.

"It's okay its okay. Im going to call again." Ty grabbed his phone.

It seemed like no one was going to answer again. But to Ty's wondering eyes, someone answered.

"Yes hello?" Ty said pacing. "Hi I need a house call. I need an obstetrician for my wife. Yes she's pregnant. She has really bad cramping and she can't move. I can't even move her without her screaming." Ty had a worried tone. "Yes could you send doctor Behan? Yes that's her obstetrician. Okay. Okay thank you. Yes its Heartland Ranch in Hudson. Alright. Okay thank you. Bye."

Ty ended the call.

"What...what did she say?" Amy panted.

"She told me that the doctor is on the way. It should take a good thirty minutes. For now she said you need to breathe. Okay so I'm going to pick you up and set you on the couch sitting up. I'll sit behind you rubbing you're back as I help you breathe," Ty said.

Amy nodded with a worn out look on her face.

"You ready?" Ty asked holding her hand.

"Y...yes." Amy said.

Ty had Amy wrap her arm around his back. He put his left arm under her back. His right arm went under her legs as he went to lift her.

Amy cried out in pain, squeezing her side.

"It's okay. We're almost there." Ty said kissing her forehead.

He then set her down on the couch sitting up.

"Ow!" Amy whispered.

"Okay. Now I'm going to breathe at the same pace alright?" Ty said sitting down behind her then started to rub her back. "Shhh. Its alright. Ready?" Ty started to breathe in as Amy started to do the same.

"Its hurts to breathe." Amy said.

"I know I know. You got to breathe it off hun." Ty said.

They continued to breathe as Amy cringed in more pain. Poor Ty. He had no idea what to tell her. He just continued to rub her back and kiss her neck. What were they going to do?

Back at the clinic, Cass was getting used to the new assistant, Caitlin. She was tall, a ginger, with bright blue eyes.

"So," Cass started going through Caitlin's file. "How long have you been an assistant?"

"Um actually this is my first clinic to be working at." Caitlin said.

"I see," Cass rolled her eyes. "What's you're year?"

"I am in the middle of my second year in vet school." She replied.

"Oh so this is you're sixth year in all?" Cass asked.

Caitlin nodded.

"Okay," Cass sighed grabbing a clipboard. "So here's the schedule for the day. Boss' orders." Cass smirked.

"Oh okay um, should I..what do I do first? Its my first day," Caitlin reminded Cass.

"Yeah I know I know. Ty should have been here but he said something was urgent and you came early so, I guess im you're boss for now." Cass snapped.

"Oh alright. What should I do first?" She asked.

Cass pointed to the first thing on the list then walked away.

"Wha...o...Kay..." Caitlin sighed.

Georgie was in the barn trying to give Copper his feed.

"C'mon boy! You have to eat. Please?" Georgie held out the bucket.

Copper just snorted and backed up in the stall.

Georgie sighed and placed the bucket on the floor of the barn.

"What's wrong boy?" Georgie opened the stall door. "It's okay. Shh." Georgie slowly walked up to Copper.

He snorted and reared towards Georgie.

She quickly threw herself back out of the stall and slammed the door shut.

"You don't want help? Fine by me." Georgie huffed.

Georgie turned to the loft stairs. She heard sounds. Weird sounds. Like yelling. Painful yelling. It sounds like...Amy! Georgie ran to the stairs and peeked up in the loft to find Amy panting, out of breath leaning onto Ty with her eyes closed.

"Oh my gosh. I...I heard screaming is everything okay?" Georgie panted.

"Georgie there should be a doctor coming any minute I need you to keep an eye out for him outside. Can you do that for me?" Ty asked.

Georgie nodded then ran back downstairs to watch for a car to pull up next to the house. She was really worried for Amy even if she had no clue what was going on.

"Nice to see you again, Jade." Clay smirked as they met back up at the rodeo grounds.

"Good to be back." Jade smirked back.

"Alright enough chit-chat. As you all know, I have established a rodeo school in Blue Ridge, Texas. Its really coming along and I was so fortunate to have so many good things work out since I didn't have to stay there anymore. Nor did Jade. So I'd like to thank Caleb for picking up the slack around here and everyone else who pitched in. So, who's ready to show me what they've done over the past three weeks?" Tim asked.

Clay raised his hand.

"You think you've got something to show me?" Tim laughed.

"Yep. Caleb showed me." Clay replied.

"Alright. Lets go then." Tim pointed towards the chute.

Clay mounted onto the bronc. He slowly wrapped the rope around his hand two times.

"Clay, that's not tight enough. You're going to fall." Tim pointed out.

"You'll see. Its what Caleb showed me." Clay said.

"Great. You better not kill this kid." Tim said pointing at Caleb.

Clay looked at Caleb. He gave a nod to Clay to reassure to him that it was alright.

Clay looked around then gave the nod.

The chute gate swung open. The bronc came flying out. He started with a double buck then into the jumping rear. Clays horse flew across the arena trying as hard as it could to fling Clay into the dirt. Clay spurred as hard as he could. He wasn't going to stop. Finally, Tims timer said eight seconds.

"Wow. Whatever you told him worked. What did that do?" Tim asked Caleb.

"Little bit of my Caleb magic." Caleb smirked.

Clay flew onto the catchers horse to escape his freaking out bronc.

"Nicely done," Tim said patting Clay on the back. "Remember though, it was an amateur horse." Tim whispered into Clays ear.

Clay just stared him in the eye then walked towards Jade.

"Nice run." Jade said.

"Thank you very much." Clay tipped his hat.

"So what did you do differently?" Jade asked Clay.

"I only wrapped my hand twice." Clay said.

"That's really dangerous." Jade said.

"Yes but I'd also have a better grip which could lead to victory." Clay said.

"Alright. Have it you're way." Jade walked away.

Clay just laughed.

Georgie paced back and forth in front of the barn. There is still no sign of the car anywhere. She then turned to the house to hear a rolling sound. A golden SUV had pulled up to the front of the house. A man, tall, brunette, and light skin walked out of the car and started to walk towards the front door.

"Hey!" Georgie called running towards the man. "Hey! Hey over here!"

The man looked confused.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Are you Doctor Behan?" Georgie panted.

"Yes," He said.

Lou walked out of the house looking at Georgie. "What are you doing yelling at 8:00 in the morning? Oh..hi um who are.." Lou turned to doctor Behan.

"Im Chris Behan. I had an emergency call for Amy Fleming?" He said.

"Wait what?" Lou asked.

"Mom its a long story. Amy needs help. I'll show you come on." Georgie ran back towards the barn.

"Ty, Ty when is he coming?" Amy asked panting.

"Any minute Amy. Any minute. Just nice steady breaths." Ty grasped Amy's hands. He tried to calm her down by rubbing his fingers across her head and leaning his head onto the side of her cheek kissing her every second.

"Ty I think...I think its pain is decreasing." Amy said.

"That's good Amy. But still breathe." Ty said.

"Yeah," Amy said sharply. "Its like on and off. I...Ah! Never mind its back! Ahah!" Amy cried.

"Shh. Its alright. Its okay. Just breathe hunny. Its alright. Shh." Ty said rubbing her shoulders.

"Ty!" Georgie called running up the stairs. "He's..he's here."

"Hey Ty." Chris came running over to Amy and Ty. "Lets get her onto the bed."

"Georgie I need you to go back by Jack and Katie okay?" Lou whispered to Georgie. "Do you need any help?" Lou asked from the steps.

"No no. We're fine. If you could just keep anyone from coming up here? Thank you anyway." He asked.

"Yeah yeah." Lou walked back downstairs.

"Ow." Amy cried as Ty placed her on the bed.

"Amy tell me what hurts. What do you think is wrong?" Chris asked taking out his stethoscope.

"It hurts. Everywhere. I don't know! Maybe... did I hurt the baby?!" Amy looked at Ty.

"Shh no Amy." Ty sat next to her on the bed.

"Okay I need you to be calm, breathe deep breaths. And just relax and lean onto Ty's shoulder." Chris said as he listened to her heart.

Amy slowly leaned onto Ty crying. Ty squeezed her hand. He had to look away and cry a few tears. He hated seeing his wife in pain. Even more his wife and child.

"That's good Amy." Chris reassured her.

"What...what are you going to do now?" Amy asked.

"Well first im going to find out what's hurting you, then I am going to give you pain meds." He said putting away his stethoscope. "So tell me Amy," Chris stood up and pulled a chair over.

"What exactly happened? When did this start?"

"Well," Amy sat up. "I was working with a horse. Usually he's alway gentle and lazy but lately he's been angry and fired up. I wanted to work through him to get to the core of the problem but...Ahh!" Amy grabbed her side. Ty immediately said, "Please we just need answers now."

"Mr. Borden, I know that you're upset but Amy needs to finish. Go ahead Amy." Chris said.

"Well, I had him in he round pen and all of a sudden he stopped moving. I tried to get him going again but he turned to me...he started running...his side rammed me over...I got up and ran as fast as I could to the fence but..AHH! Its hurt so bad ever since!" Amy cried.

"Hmm. Does it hurt to breathe?" He asked.

"Yes. Every breath." Amy panted.

"Alright. Im going to slightly feel you're belly, alright?" Chris rolled up his sleeves.

Amy slowly nodded as she squeezed Ty's arm. Chris felt the middle of her stomach and asked, "Does it hurt here?"

"Not to badly." Amy said.

"What about-"

"AHH! Ow! Oh yes! Yes! There! Ahah!" Amy sat up quickly as she screamed.

"Amy, Ty," the doctor started. "This is Braxton Hicks yes but it's also something else." He said.

"What? Is it serious?" Ty asked.

"Well I'd have to get an X-ray just to make sure but Amy, when you're pregnant, you're rib bones are pushed further back the bigger you are and they get more tender and fragile. The hit of the horse and the fall to the ground has broken one of you're ribs." Chris finished.

"What? But how? Isn't it blocked off by my belly?" Amy asked.

"The back of you're ribs are still able to be felt and visible. The impact from both have caused you to have Braxton hicks here and there and you have either a few fractured ribs or one broken one. Im positive nothing is wrong with you're baby. Its well protected in the womb even in an impact like that. I'll give her some medicine and then you'll have to take her to the hospital." Chris said.

Ty didn't know what else to say but a simple nod. "It's okay," he whispered into Amy's ear. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Um excuse me, Cassandra, um.." Caitlin started.

"Yes?" Cass turned her chair around.

"This says vaccinate horses. I don't really know my way around here. Could you show me where it is? Or better yet, a clinic tour..." Caitlin laughed.

"Right sorry. I was busy with Ty's work, you know the "head vet" who can't even come to his own clinic." Cass said in a snarky tone.

"I had a job interview with him. He doesn't seem so bad." Caitlin said.

"Listen, you don't know him like I do. Just...I'll show you to the stalls." Cass walked away.

Caitlin sighed and walked over by the front desk. She saw a picture frame so she picked it up. It was a picture of Ty with Amy smiling. They were side hugging and Ty had his hand on Amy's belly. Caitlin gulped. She heard Cass walking back and she immediately put the picture frame down and picked up her clip board.

"Um what are you doing? I was supposed to show you to the horses." Cass snapped.

"Oh sorry," Caitlin voice cracked. "I was just distracted. Lets go."

Cass shook her head and led the way.

Jade was sitting on the bleachers of the arena. She had her elbows rested on her knees while her wrists were placed on her chin. Her face had no expression.

Clay was passing by to pick up some of his gear when he saw Jade sulking on the bleachers.

"What's up with you?" Clay asked swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Jade didn't answer. She just continued to stare at the chutes.

"Um, hello?" Clay waved his hand in front of her face.

"Please...just stop." Jade eyed him.

"What? Are you jealous? Hey all of us get jealous sometimes." Clay said.

"Im not jealous okay? Could you just shut up and leave me alone?" Jade sat up.

"What happened?" Clay asked sitting down.

Jade looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Alright you're loss," Clay started to stand up.

"I saw some...really awful things." Jade started.

"What? What things?" Clay say back down.

"Back in Texas, at the rodeo school, Tim held try outs for the school. One tryout day, the horses went ballistic and threw so many men and women into the rails and stomped on them. It made me sick that I had to watch." Jade said.

"Well, did you know if the horses went crazy from a drug?" Clay asked.

Jade shook her head. "I have no idea. When those horses threw those innocent people..." Jade started to tear up.

"Come here." Clay pulled Jade in for a hug.

"And trust me you don't even want to know the gory details." Jade muffled leaning into clays shirt.

"You're right I don't. But why were you so over protective of me earlier?" Clay asked.

"When those guys were getting hurt out there like that...if something happened to you...I don't know what I'd do with myself." Jade admitted.

"I appreciate you're concern, Jade but seriously. Im fine and always will be. You don't have to worry about me." Clay said.

"Im not just saying that for you're sake. The other guys too..." Jade said.

"Sure." Clay smirked.

"Wow you sure are a narcissist, little, creep aren't you?" Jade stood up to grab her gear.

"Listen, Jade. I know that you're scared of broncs now and-"

"What?! Do you think IM scared of a damn horse?! I know how to ride broncs. Someone like you doesn't. See you later." Jade left.

"Jade!" Clay called to her.

Amy rested on the hospital bed as Ty sat next to her, holding her hand. They both waited anxiously for the X-ray results to come in. Amy was restless. She wanted to move, but the pain was unbearable even with pain meds.

Ty saw her groaning in pain as she tried to move.

"Amy please don't move." Ty said.

"Ty I can't. Im so uncomfortable. I need to get up." Amy said.

"No Amy. You need to lie down." Ty insisted hoping that she would listen.

Amy didn't want to argue. It wasn't worth wasting her breath.

"Ty," Amy started.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I think I'm having another braxton hicks." Amy said reaching her arm to her side.

"I know it's so hard now, but Amy you will need to breathe through this. I'll help you." Ty climbed up onto the bed and lied Amy back against his chest she she could follows his every breaths.

Amy closed her eyes and tried to breathe. It felt like every time she went to move it felt like a stabbing pain, but she was determined to get through it.

"What?!" Jack turned to Lou slamming his coffee on the table.

"I know grandpa, I know. I can't believe it either." Lou scratched her head.

"How did Copper do something like that?" Jack shook his head.

"That horse needs to go." Tim said pulling back a chair.

"What horse?" Georgie walked in.

"Nothing. No horse is leaving anywhere." Jack said dumping his coffee. "This tastes terrible."

"No, Jack! Im not going to have my daughter have a horse in YOU'RE barn that has hurt her. Its unacceptable." Tim said.

"Its not you're decision." Jack said.

"It doesn't matter! If that were Marion, would you care?" Tim asked.

"Wait you don't think I care for Amy? Of course I do. Don't you turn this around on me. If I were you I'd-"

"Would you two cut it out? We've got a problem on our hands. You two nagging at each other won't help." Lou said.

"Let me try to work with him. Please don't get rid of him Jack." Georgie pleaded.

"Copper is not going anywhere. Don't even think that for a second." Jack said.

Tim shook his head. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt. "At least send him to Paris with Mallory." Tim thought to himself. He couldn't handle it so he left the table.

"I knew." Georgie said.

"You knew what?" Lou asked.

"I knew that Amy had fallen...yesterday." Georgie sighed.

"What? How? Amy said no body was there-"

"I was. She pleaded me not to tell...so I didn't. Im sorry." Georgie looked down.

"No don't be sorry hunny. Its alright. Amy's in good hands right now." Lou hugged Georgie.

"Im going to go work with Copper." Georgie left the house.

Lou put the palm of her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"Good news," A doctor walked into Amy's room. "No broken ribs."

Ty and Amy made a sigh of relief.

"But there is one fractured one. During the day, I'll prescribe you with a special pain medication. Throughout the day you'll need lots of rest. These injuries usually take 3-5 weeks to heal." The Doctor finished.

"So she'll need constant care?" Ty asked.

"No Ty. I'll be fine." Amy whispered.

"For the first week, yes. But the rest I can believe Amy can not walk around but she may rest on the couch or a chair." The doctor said.

"Okay thank you so much." Ty said as he walked away.

"Now we just have to wait for doctor Behan to see if I...h..hurt.." Amy started to choke up.

"Amy. Please don't. You didn't hurt the baby. I swear. Little nugget's tough." Ty wrapped his hands around Amy's belly.

"You're sure? Cause I'd never be able to deal with myself if-"

"Im positive." Ty bent down and kissed Amy's belly gently.

Amy smiled. "You're lucky that didn't hurt."

"Yeah I know. I had to kiss nugget before the pain meds wore off." Ty said laughing.

"Ty I can't believe I've put you through this. Im so sorr-"

"No Amy. You haven't put me through anythi-"

"No Ty! I have. I didn't tell you about Copper. And yesterday...when you touched Nugget..." Amy interrupted.

"It hurt? Is that why you flinched?" Ty asked stroking his fingers through Amy's golden hair.

Amy let out a slow nod with a few tears streaming down her face. "I told you it was Nugget, but really I was..I was..Ty! Im so sorry!" Amy bursts into tears.

"No no no, Amy. Come here." Ty opened the gait to the side of her bed. He lifted her up and moved her to the left side of the bed. Ty laid on the other side not letting go of Amy. Her head was placed onto his chest and Ty squeezed her hands gently.

"Shh. Im right here." Ty whispered in her ear as he kissed the top of her head.

Jade was sitting at the stool in Maggie's picking at her food.

"If you're not going to eat that, I will." Clay walked into Maggie's.

"Im not spending my money on you." Jade snapped.

"Okay look, im sorry about earlier. I just wanted to help by-"

"By saying I'm afraid of broncs? By saying that I'm jealous? By saying that I only should care about you? Gosh seriously..." Jade cleaned her plate off.

"Okay maybe that wasn't the best choice of words." Clay sighed.

"You're right. You have no damn clue how to talk to women." Jade sighed walking out of Maggie's.

Clay followed behind. "Hey! Jade! Jade please-" Clay grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't touch me! What do you want?" Jade slapped his hand.

"Listen, im sorry I just didn't know what to say at the time." Clay said.

"Yeah you're right. You never do." Jade huffed.

"Yep. I don't know how to talk...but I can do this." Clay grabbed Jades sides and pulled her close to his face. He then placed his hands on her cheeks then kissed Jade. Their lips touched delicately. Jades eyes opened wide but then she got caught up in the moment and closed her eyes while she kissed harder. When they finally broke away none of them spoke.

Finally Clay had to break the silence. "See you around Jade." He walked away.

Jade still couldn't speak. Clay had kissed her.

"Okay so how did you're day go?" Cass asked Caitlin.

She didn't say anything. She was too busy staring at the picture of Ty and Amy on Ty's desk.

"Caitlin!" Cass broke her focus.

"What? Oh sorry. Um yes my day went quite exceptionally well. Here's my completed list." Caitlin handed her the clip board,

"Hmm," Cass looked at it scrolling her finger across every thing she needed to do. "Nice. You did good you're trial is complete. You're in." Cass said.

"Really?! Oh thank you! I have to go tell my husband! Bye!" Caitlin ran out of the clinic jumping for joy.

Cass laughed then her phone started to ring. It was Caleb.

"Hey." Cass picked the phone up. "Yeah I'm sorry about today. Ty said he'll tell me later what's going on. I hope you're not upset. Yeah. I know it was planned but Ty said he couldn't make it. Apparently it was too important. Okay. Okay yes we can reschedule. Okay. Alright bye. Love you." Cass ended the call. Cass sighed and put her phone back down.

"Alright," Doctor Behan walked into the room. "There's good news and some bad news."

"What's the good news?" Ty asked

"Well the good news is that you're baby is just fine. Nothing hurt the baby." The doctor said.

"That's a relief. Right hun?" Ty asked Amy squeezing her hand. Amy nodded with tears in her eyes.

"The bad news however is that, well um this had nothing to do with the fall or anything but one of the baby's hands is formed improperly. It only has three fingers. But it's not a bad thing. It is still a healthy good looking baby." The doctor smiled.

"Wait, will that effect him in anyway?" Amy sat up but Ty had her lie back down.

"Probably not because its thumbs are still there. Don't worry about it. You just need to go home and get some rest." The Doctor said.

"Thank you." Amy and Ty said as he left the room.

"The Nugget is fine." Amy placed her forehead on Ty's.

"See? I told you." Ty smiled and then touched his lips to Amy's. It turned into a passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart Amy started to cry as she kept her head onto Ty's.

"I love you." Amy said wiping her tears.

"I love you too. Lets go home."


	14. Chapter fourteen Unknown Secrets

"Amy," Ty walked into the living room where Amy was sitting. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Ty," Amy sighed. "It's been two weeks. Im fine."

"But you need to take it easy." Ty sat down next to her.

" Really Ty. There is only a tiny bit of pain when I move. It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore. I don't want to be in bed when Nugget comes." Amy lied on Ty's shoulder.

"Please just don't go walking around I mean it. Nuggets due date is in three weeks." Ty said rubbing Amy's belly.

Amy smiled. "I know." She kissed Ty on the cheek.

"But a due date is just a due date Amy. Which means little nugget could come early." Ty said.

"Or later." Amy said.

"What I'm trying to say is just please take it easy. I know how you can't sit still for long." Ty raised his eyebrow.

"Yes I can! I'll show you." Amy laughed.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Ty laughed rubbing his nose on Amy's.

"Mhmm." Amy touched her upper lip onto Ty's lower lip. They closed their eyes then kissed. Their lips locked as they placed their hands onto each other's cheeks.

"Copper, why won't you look at me?" Georgie said looking at Copper in his stall.

She folded her arms and placed them on top of the stall door.

Mitch walked in with a square bale of hay. "Careful. Remember what Jack said?" Mitch asked.

"Yes I do. "Don't go in Coppers stall." I know." Georgie sighed.

"Why don't you just let him out of his stall by the other horses?" Mitch asked.

"Because he's really mean to the other horses. And even if I did another horse, maybe a younger one, would get mad and hurt Copper. I don't know how I'd tell Mallory if he did get hurt." Georgie said.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I think he needs to trust me first before I try anything else." Georgie held out her hand.

"Im sure you'll get it. Just don't get hurt." Mitch walked away.

"Yep." Georgie sighed.

Copper turned his ears towards Georgie.

"Hey boy." Georgie said.

"You miss Mallory don't you. Yeah. I miss Adam. He moved today. I bet you felt just as sad when Mallory left." Georgie sighed. Then she had an idea. She rushed out of the barn to the house.

Georgie raced up to her room and ripped out her laptop. She pulled up messages and went under Mallory.

Hey Mallory! This is Georgie. How have you been? Haven't talked to you in a while. Hope everything's good. Things are going great except for one thing. Copper. I don't want to worry you but he had become a bit agitated over the past few weeks. Got anything that can help him? He doesn't trust anyone yet. I hope you can help.

Send...

Georgie sent a message to Mallory. She hoped she didn't just make a big mess out of everything. She took a sigh then closed her laptop.

Georgie looked over to her bulletin board. It was full of pictures of her and Adam. Ones were Adam kissing her on the cheek and another with his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

She walked over to the pictures and touched Adams cheek. "I miss you." She whispered.

Georgie wiped a tear then turned away to go back to her laptop that had made a notification sound.

She opened the computer but it wasn't Mallory. It was Stephen.

Hey Georgie! I know we haven't talked in a while but how've you been holding up? My friend John back in Hudson said Adam was moving today. I wanted to know if you were okay. I miss you.

~Stephen

Georgie smiled reading that message. She didn't know if she had ever known anyone more caring than Stephen. Oh how she missed him.

Jade had an early shift at Maggie's. Nobody was there yet so she was just setting up tables and chairs.

Clay walked through the door.

"We aren't open yet." Jade said placing a chair on the floor.

"What? So I'm not a welcomed guest?C'mon you open in five minutes." Clay laughed.

"Six." Jade corrected him.

"Same thing. Anyways, I haven't seen you since that one day a while ago. You know rodeo schools on a break." Clay said.

"About that day," Jade started. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss back?" Clay added.

"That's besides the point..."

"No its not. I kissed you and you kissed back. We have something there like a connection or something."

"HAD a connection. Not anymore." Jade said.

"Why weren't you returning my calls or texts?" Clay asked.

"I've just been busy... you know I just got a sponsor and then this diner..." Jade said scrubbing the counters.

"You got a sponsor?!" Clay shouted.

"Yep. A real good paying one too. I think I'm going to move into Caleb's trailer." Jade said.

"Thats...great I guess." Clay was jealous. He had been trying to get a sponsor for the longest time and to see that Jade had one made him jealous.

"You guess? Its awesome. Now if you're not going to order anything I'll need you to leave." Jade said pointing to the door.

"Alright. Fine." Clay backed up and walk out.

Back at the clinic Ty was giving directions to Caitlin while Cass was giving a dog some medicine.

"Okay so I'll need you to clean out Belle's cage and give her some worm medicine and..."Ty was ranting on and on about what Caitlin needed to do for the little dog, Belle.

Caitlin didn't even notice Ty talking. She just couldn't stop staring at the picture of Amy pregnant with Ty having his hands on her belly.

"Caitlin?" Ty asked.

She didn't respond.

"Umm, Caitlin?" Ty asked again.

Caitlin shook herself to look at Ty. "Oh sorry. Um clean cage and give worm meds and clip nails. Got it." Caitlin went to the fridge to get some worm meds for Belle.

"What is her deal?" Cass asked putting the cat back in his cage.

"I don't know. She's been zoning out a lot lately," Ty looked at Caitlin. "So, hows Menchie coming along?"

"Fluffiest cat ever. And fattest too. He's all good on his medicine." Cass said.

"That's great. How's Belle's pups doing?" Ty asked.

"Healthiest puppies ever. Glad the owner had them stay here for a few days." Cass added.

"Yeah. I don't know if some of them could've survived without medical attention." Ty added.

Cass nodded. "So, hows Amy doing?"

"Shes uhh. She pretty comfortable. Maybe too comfortable since she hates sitting around. She always wants to go down to the barn but it's hard when I have to tell her no all the time." Ty laughed.

Cass let out a small laugh. "I was going to see her later. If there is anything I can do just let me know."

"Thanks Cass." Ty said.

"Don't mention it." Cass smiled.

"So how's Caleb doing? I haven't seen him for a while." Ty asked.

"He's good. He's actually on the rodeo circuit. Again. I know he needs money but he left me once more." Cass let out a fake laugh.

"Im sure he'll come back soon." Ty said.

"He damn well better. He's been gone for two weeks now." Cass shook her head.

"Amy?" Georgie came up in the loft.

"Yeah I'm over here. Come sit down." Amy said as she patted the couch for Georgie to come over.

"How are you feeling?" Georgie asked as she sat down.

"Well it feels fine to breathe but it kinda stings to move." Amy said as she placed her hands on her belly.

"That's good. Hey at least one thing is better." Georgie giggled.

"Yeah," Amy laughed as well. "The downsides though are having Ty watch me like a hawk. Its insane I finally got him to work three times this week."

"That sounds like Ty." Georgie said.

"Yep. But I don't blame him. It has been two weeks so he should be able to shove off a little and he did." Amy said.

"That's good." Georgie nodded as she looked away.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asked.

Georgie turned her head with tears streaming down her face. "No." She shook her head.

"Oh Georgie! What's wrong? Is it Adam?" Amy asked pulling Georgie in for a hug.

Georgie wiped her tears and sat up.

"No. Its Lou."

"What? What happened is she okay?"

"I don't think so. She's been acting super weird lately." Georgie sighed.

"Do you know why?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah but...ugh this was a bad idea." Georgie started to walk away.

Amy grabbed Georgie by the wrist saying, "Wait, hold on Georgie. Come here you can tell me! I won't tell I promise."

Georgie sighed and sat back down.

"Two weeks ago, the day of you're accident, you know when Lou was acting extra weird, I saw her hide something small under her bed. That night, she was in the shower so knowing me I decided to find out...what it..." Georgie mumbled.

"Georgie. Please tell me." Amy said

"It was a box. What was inside was...a ring. Not JUST a ring. It was an engagement ring." Georgie's tears started to come back.

"What? From who?"

"It...it was...it was from my...its from Peter." Georgie said.

"What!? Peter gave her a the ring?" Amy asked.

"It wasn't just a ring. There was a note about how he missed her and messed things up with her and needed an answer. Amy I don't know what to think!" Georgie cried.

"Oh Georgie," Amy hugged Georgie. "I can't think either. But I want you to know something."

Georgie wiped her tears and nodded. "Whatever happens you can always come to me or Ty for help. Especially Jack." Amy said.

"Yeah..yeah..." Georgie put her arms around Amy again hugging her tightly.

"Lisa it has been three weeks. I think my coffee is fine." Jack said gripping his coffee bag while Lisa was gripping the other side.

"I don't care," lisa ripped it out of his hands. "You're going caffeine free for a while old man. Im tired of you not...listening!" Lisa said sitting down.

"Is everything okay with you?" Jack asked sitting down.

"It's just...taxes. Fairfield it's just...ugh it's nothing. I have to go." Lisa got up.

"What? Are you sure?" Jack stood up handing Lisa her coat.

"Yeah yeah. Im fine. But I do really need to go." Lisa said putting her coat on.

"You don't want to stay for lunch?" Jack said.

"Jack. Seriously. I do need to go. I love you." Lisa turned into Jack for a kiss.

Jack sighed and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you." Jack replied.

Jack went back to his seat drinking his nasty caffeine free coffee.

Lou walked out with her laptop, coffee in her hand, papers, and books.

"What was that all about?" Lou asked setting her things on the kitchen table.

"Ah taxes. I think Lisa may be having a rough time." Jack said.

"Yeah. Speaking of taxes that's what I have to do right now. Let me tell you, they are crazy high." Lou opened her laptop.

"What is with the taxes lately?" Jack asked.

"Its that time of year grandpa. You should be getting you'res soon." Lou said.

"Oh! I hate having to deal with taxpayers, money, oh you get what I mean." Jack huffed.

"Ha. Don't we all?" Lou fake laughed.

Jack laughed back.

Georgie was upstairs replying to Stephen's message. She was trying to type but couldn't keep her mind off of her moms engagement ring.

Hey Stephen! Good to hear from you again. Yeah Adam moved. Im okay though. It was for the best. I wish we could see each other sometime soon.

Send...

Georgie sighed and looked at the top of her messages. Mallory had replied!

Georgie! Its so good to finally hear from you! I miss all of you very much. I think about you and Heartland, everyone there, every single day. Glad everything's well. Ugh its amazing here! Its so beautiful. There is a big stable where Jake works. I'd think you'd love it. Tell me, how've you been? Oh no! Copper! What a naughty boy. Something that helps him bond is apples. He'll be you're best friend if you have apples. If that doesn't work, brush him. A lot. I hope this helps! He hasn't hurt anyone...has he? Text me soon?

~Mallory

Georgie didn't want to reply right away. Maybe she would try the apples. She raced to the barn.

Ty walked up in the loft to see Amy sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone. "Hey Amy. How you feeling?" Ty sat down next to her.

"Hey! What are you doing home?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I wasn't going to take more than a six hour shift. I need to be here with you." Ty said.

"No, you don't. I told you I'm fine." Amy looked at Ty.

Ty sighed and looked back.

"Im serious!" Amy said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Im still not changing my times." Ty laughed.

"Well then you're going to need to get busy and fill in for grandpa while you're here." Amy said.

"Yeah I've thought about that. I am going to stack some more hay later." Ty smiled.

"So," Amy turned to Ty. "How was you're day?"

"It was fine. Nothing unusual." Ty shrugged.

"Really? Cass texted me. She told me about you're new assistant." Amy said.

"Oh...oh yeah! Its like whenever I talk to her she zones out for a few seconds. She always looks in the same spot which is weird." Ty said.

"Do you know what she's looking at?" Amy asked.

"Well I could try to figure that out tomorrow. How's you're day been?" Ty turned to Amy scratching her back.

"Ugh don't even get me started on how BORING sitting around is. I can't do anything. I miss the horses, Ty. I need to see Spartan again! What if I loose that connection I just gained back? Or worse!?" Amy sat up.

"Amy," Ty stood up grabbing Amy's shoulders to bring her back to the couch. "Easy now. Okay?" Ty said sitting her back down.

"No Ty! Im sick of sitting around and...and..." Amy started to cry.

"Amy," Ty laid on the couch as he pulled Amy to lie on top of him. "What's going on?" He kissed her forehead.

"I can't stop thinking about what the doctor said." Amy said.

"Amy you heard him. You should be better in about 2-3 weeks." Ty stroked her hair.

"No Ty. The other doctor. He said this baby has only three fingers...what's that going to do to him?" Amy sighed.

"Amy, he still has his thumbs so no matter what hand he can still write and suck his thumb. He'll be fine." Ty said.

"Why do you say "he"?" Amy asked looking up at Ty's face.

"It's just a figure of speech..." Ty said.

"What happened to Nugget?" Amy said.

"Amy, im sorry." Ty said.

"You're sure he'll be fine?" Amy cried.

"Im positive." Ty wiped her tears.

"Oh my go..I'm crying. Again! Im a mess." Amy sat up.

"Amy don't be like that. You're pregnant. A good cry is necessary." Ty said squeezing her hands.

Amy nodded slowly and wiped her tears.

Ty smiled at Amy thinking about how lucky he was to have such a wonderful wife, family, house, and a little nugget.

"Hey Lou," Jack said. "Did you get more coffee?" Jack asked.

"Im going to get some from the store later." Lou said.

"It doesn't matter now since I can't have anything but that crappy caffeine free coffee." Jack sighed.

"Grandpa its better than you're other stuff." Lou said.

"You know I feel like we had this same conversation three years ago." Jack said.

"Well grandpa guess you gotta-" Lou stopped. Her phone was buzzing. It was Peter. Great. This should be good.

"What is it Lou?" Jack asked.

"I gotta take this." Lou walked into her room and shut the door.

"Peter, hey." Lou said pacing in her room.

"I know I haven't. No I haven't told anybody. Why? Because it's not the right time. Amy just had an accident, Georgie broke up with Adam, and Grandpa is recovering from a heart attack! Yes. Yeah I get it. Fine. You want an answer? Im sorry Peter but I have to say no. This is terrible doing it over phone but I can't take it. I can't go down that road again. I have to move on. Im sorry." Lou ended the call. She threw her phone onto her bed.

She got out Peters ring from under the bed. She ripped the note up and put the ring box in an envelope and addressed it to Peter. She would send it later so she put it on her bed.

At dinner, Lisa, Lou, and Georgie were all quiet. Katie was mucking on her macaroni and Jack was sipping his drink.

Jack took a bite of his food but still looked at everyone. He then set his glass down. "Okay what is going on?" Jack said.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Well nobody is saying anything!" Jack said.

"What's there to say, Jack? Except for maybe Fairfield is in deep trouble." Lisa mumbled.

"What?" Jack asked.

Lisa took a deep breath. "Nows not the time." Lisa smiled at Jack.

"You're right Lisa. It never is, right Lou?" Georgie said.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Lou asked.

"I saw it okay!" Georgie sat up.

"Okay sit down!" Jack said.

Georgie looked but didn't say anything.

"Saw what?" Lou asked.

"I know Dad wants to marry you again! I was holding it in for so long waiting for you to tell but you never did? Why did he propose? Why haven't you said anything? I wish all this would go away!" Georgie ran up into her bedroom.

"Georgie!" Lou called to her.

"Lou?" Jack asked.

"This family!" Lou stood up and went to her room.

"Whats wrong lisa?" Katie asked.

Lisa just fake smiled at Katie.

Up in the loft, Ty and Amy also had a quiet meal together.

"Why so quiet?" Amy asked.

Ty laughed. "I could say the same about you. What's up?"

"I got a lot on my mind. That's all." Amy said picking at her salad and picked up a clementine.

"Like what?" Ty asked.

"Nuggets future. Our future. Well what I mean is...what if...Ty you have to be honest with me," Amy said.

"Okay...what is it?" He asked.

"Do you...do you think I'm cut out?" Amy asked.

"Cut out for what, Amy?" Ty asked placing his hand on hers.

"Being a mother." Amy said.

"Amy, of course I do! You're great with kids, you're very loving, and kids love you! I don't know who'd make a better mom." Ty said smiling.

"You're not just saying that?" Amy blushed.

"No hun, im not." Ty said.

"I love you." Amy said.

"I love you too."

Lou walked upstairs into Georgie's room.

"Knock knock!" Lou said at the door.

Georgie didn't say anything. She just continued to scroll through her phone.

"Hey," Lou sat down next to Georgie. "That was pretty hectic tonight."

Georgie still didn't say anything.

"About the ring," Lou started.

"What about it?" Georgie asked.

"How...how long did you know?" Lou finished.

"I found it the day you put it under you're bed. I overheard you and saw you put something under you're bed." Georgie sat up.

"Hunny! Why didn't you tell me?" Lou asked.

"Cause I thought you would tell me! Obviously that didn't happen..." Georgie said.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you but-"

"Why not? Its my dad! It should be my business too."

"I know I know. It wasn't the right time. Grandpas heart attack, Amy's accident, and you're breakup with Adam." Lou said.

"You could have told me." Georgie said.

"Well I can tell you that I said no."

"What?" Georgie asked.

"I told Peter the answer was no. I can't go down that path again. I have to move forward. And so do you." Lou stroked her fingers through Georgie's hair.

The next day, lisa was over bright and early to have Jack help her with taxes.

"Are you sure that's the correct one?" Lisa and Jack were talking all morning so that meant that Georgie woke up from the noise.

She didn't care. She had a shift at Maggie's anyway. She got up and got dressed. Lou had to leave extra early to Maggie's for an early meeting there so Georgie had to get a ride from Ty.

As she waited outside by the barn, she saw copper outside in a sick stall.

"Whats wrong boy?" Georgie petted him.

"Ready?" Ty asked opening his truck door.

"Ty, what's wrong with him?" Georgie asked.

"Nothing actually. I just wanted to see how he'll do outside in a stall rather than inside all the time. Its worth a shot right? And look he's letting you pet him." Ty smiled.

"Yeah I guess." Georgie walked over to Ty's truck.

"Wanna drive?" Ty held out the keys.

"Sure."

(On the road)

"You're getting much better at this." Ty said.

"Thanks. I've been getting a lot more practice driving ever since I got a job at Maggie's." Georgie said.

"Hey well listen if you ever need a ride you can call me okay?" Ty asked.

"Yeah." Georgie smiled.

She tried to hide her emotions from last night. Georgie couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Lou and Peter. She had hoped it all work out but that didn't happen.

"Jade!" Clay came into Maggie's.

"Wow. Look who's here early. Again." Jade said.

"Listen please," Clay grabbed Jades hands. "I know we had something. We did and you know just as well as I know it."

"Okay I admit. We did have something there." Jade asked.

"Where did it go? I want it back." Clay said.

"I...Clay..." Jade muttered.

"Please...Jade." Clay said.

Jade looked at Clay for a few moments. She now realized where that something went. She lost it by not giving Clay any signs that it was even there. She immediately placed her hands onto Clays face and pulled her face forward.

"I think I found it." Jade pulled it for a kiss. Clay slowly placed his hands on her face as well. He then pulled away.

"Thank you." Clay smiled.

"You're...welcome. And I'm so-"

"Don't be. I gotta run." Clay left Maggie's.

Jade shook her head in amazement. She knew this was going to go far.

Back at the clinic, Caitlin and Cass were giving Belle's puppies their worm medicine. Ty came in and saw Caitlin and decided to pull her aside. "Uh oh boss is coming." Cass sighed.

"He's not that bad." Caitlin whispered.

"Ha! I've been working with him for four years. Trust me he wears off fast." Cass said.

"Hey Caitlin? Could we talk for a minute?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. Sure." Caitlin followed Ty to the side of the room. "What's up?" She asked.

"Is everything okay?" Ty asked.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin laughed.

"Y...never mind. Everything's fine." Ty said.

"O...Kay..I'm going to get back to work." Caitlin giggled.

Ty knew there was something wrong. He had to get to the bottom of it but he didn't know how to quite yet. But he will. Eventually.

(Hey guys! So sorry this was a little late! I have some bad news. Won't be able to post the next chapter until around march 5th. I hope y'all understand! Thanks so much for all be wonderful readers! Love ya 3 )


	15. Chapter fifteen Two Truths and a Lie

"Ho, Spartan." Georgie rode Spartan one early morning for Amy to get him some exercise. She took Spartan up to the top of the east hill to see where all the other horses went.

The crisp spring air blew through Georgie's braids and flowed through Spartans mane. Whinnies from the other horses came from Georgie's left. Harley, Pal, Buddy, and Trouble were all out together grazing. Phoenix, Copper, and another client horse were in the barn.

It was a nice 70 degree day. Harley, and Buddy raced into the water for a swim. Spartan nickered and jumped forward. "Woah boy. Easy!" Georgie pulled on her reins.

Spartan didn't stop. "Woah! What is wrong with you?" Georgie put her feet into first position and backed Spartan up. "There. Easy." Georgie had finally gotten spartan to a stop. At least that's what she thought. Spartan then looked at the horses then bolted towards them.

"Woah boy! Easy!" Georgie couldn't get him to stop.

Spartan galloped down the hill all the way to the bottom. His body shifted towards the pond.

"Oh don't you dare! No Spartan! Woah!" Georgie yelled.

Spartan raced across the field. His hooves finally touched the water. He ran as fast as he could straight into the pond.

Georgie realized she couldn't stop him so she wrapped her arms around Spartans neck and held on for dear life.

Once Spartan reached the other horses, he stopped immediately. Georgie went flying from Spartan right into the cold water. "Woah!" Georgie yelled as she landed.

She swam back to shore coughing up water. She sat on a rock and groaned. "Spartan." She mumbled.

"Ty?" Amy asked walking down the loft stairs.

"Amy," Ty ran over to her. "You shouldn't be walking downstairs."

"Ty this is getting ridiculous. I can walk." Amy took his arm off her shoulder.

"Amy," Ty sighed. "Im just looking out for you."

"I know you are. But you're extra bubble wrapping me now," Amy started to walk towards the stalls.

"When you fell down to the floor," Ty started.

Amy turned and looked confused at Ty.

"I didn't know what to do Amy! I felt...useless!" Ty shouted.

"No Ty don't talk like that-"

"I did Amy! I...I don't want that to happen again." Ty choked.

"Ty," Amy walked over and grabbed his waist. "I don't want you to feel like that around me, ever. I want you to feel loved, like you can trust me, and-"

"Amy please. I can't help but feel that..." Ty sighed.

"You can trust me." Amy said kissing Ty.

Ty just looked.

"I know working with horses seems dangerous while pregnant but honestly, my accident with Copper has taught me more about him than I've ever known!" Amy said.

"I...I just want to look out for you Amy." Ty stuttered.

"I know you do." Amy kissed Ty again.

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah. Yeah.. um I have to go to uh.. to work. Nothing...nothing's wrong. But I really do have to go. Bye sweetie." Ty kissed Amy then got into his truck and left for work.

Amy sighed and shook her head. She knew something was wrong with Ty. And it wasn't just him worried for Amy. There was something else going on.

About an hour had passed. It was now 10:30 am. Georgie walked all the way back by the side of Spartan as he followed.

"Wow..." Amy said walking over to grab Spartans lead. "What happened to you two?"

"Water happened." Georgie huffed her bluish-purplish lips.

"Lets get you inside to get a change of clothes then you can help me with Spartan, okay?" Amy said.

"Yeah. Can do." Georgie said folding her arms. She then sighed and sat on a hay bale.

"You know I don't know what it is with everyone today but it's like everyone has something wrong." Amy sighed.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." Georgie said.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"Well Adam is on my mind...a lot and what makes the situation even more complicated is that Stephens Dad is getting a job back in Hudson so he may be moving back." Georgie said.

"Georgie! That's great news! Haven't you missed him?" Amy asked.

"Of course I've missed him! It just makes things more complicated with the whole Adam thing." Georgie sighed.

"Georgie, its been a few weeks. I know it's not easy, coming from personal experience, but moving forward with you're life? See how it goes with Stephen!" Amy said.

"It's not that simple..."

"Maybe. Maybe not. You'll never know if you don't try." Amy looked at Georgie.

Georgie looked at Amy back and smiled.

Cassandra had been at the clinic very few times the past week due to make-up dates with Caleb. Ty was talking with Caitlin in the office just going over taxes, customers paid amounts, and other money related things as well.

"Hey by the way, thanks for stopping in again. Cass had been um...busy." Ty let out a laugh.

"No no! I understand. It's all good. I like working her anyway." Caitlin said sorting through papers.

"Yeah," Ty laughed again. "So um if you don't mind taking one more small extra shift tomorrow? It's just that I have some per-"

"You don't need to say anything else. Trust me I know all about personal business." Caitlin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Ty asked. He thought it was time to get an answer from Caitlin.

"I've just had to deal with a lot this past year so this job is a fresh start. That's all." Caitlin smiled then walked away.

That wasn't the answer Ty was looking for. But he had more important things to deal with at the moment. This morning, Ty received a call from his mother, Lily, and she told him that Ty's dad, Brett, wasn't actually a single child. Ty had an aunt who had a child about 19 years ago. Ty had a cousin. He didn't know what to think.

"Katie?" Lou called as she walked down the hallway. "Are you ready for you're play date?"

"Yep I'm all set!" Katie walked out of the room with her sparkly hot pink backpack on full of toys and games.

"Going somewhere?" Jack asked.

"Ah yes I have to go take Katie to her play date. C'mon sweetie," Lou had katie get her shoes on.

"Lisa said she needed to speak to you about the dude ranch," Jack started.

"Can you tell her I will when I get back?" Lou asked.

"It seemed pretty urgent. You should go see what she says. Heck I'll take Katie. You go talk to Lisa." Jack said grabbing Lou's coat from her arms.

Lou sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure now go before she calls me again." Jack chuckled.

"Thanks," Lou kissed Jack and Katie on the cheek. "Bye sweetie, have fun!" Lou shut the front door. She then took her phone out of her pocket. "Alright Lisa. Lets see what's so urgent."

At Maggie's, Georgie and Jade were on break so they were eating lunch at one of the tables.

"And that's what happened with me and Clay," Jade rambled. "I still can't believe he's taking me on a date tonight."

Georgie didn't say anything. She hates the word date now. Without Adam who was meant for her?

"What's been eating you? You've said basically nothing to me the past few weeks." Jade took a bite of her salad.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I just...its.." Georgie started.

"Adam?" Jade asked.

"No! Well yes but it's also something else." Georgie folded her arms.

"Do you possibly mean someone else?" Jade raised her eyebrow.

Georgie rolled her eyes.

"I knew it!" Jade shouted.

"Hey could you keep it down?" Georgie laughed.

"Sorry. So who's the problem now?"

Georgie gave her a look.

"Sorry again. Let me rephrase that. Who is troubling you?" Jade said sarcastically.

"Can you guess? Its Stephen. He might be moving back. It couldn't be at a worse time." Georgie picked at her food.

"Are you kidding?! Stephen is just the friend you need, well besides me of course, to help and support you through this...delicate...time of you'res." Jade said placing her hand on Georgie's shoulder.

"I know but the last time he was here, Adam didn't like him. What if he sees him again and hates him even more?" Georgie sighed.

"Georgie! Adam isn't you're problem!" Jade started.

"He used to be," Georgie mumbled under her breath.

"You know what? After practice for broncs and trick riding, I am going to take you on a nice trail ride. I found a trail around my new trailer." Jade said.

"Oh I heard about that! Congrats on moving in for good," Georgie laughed. "But a trail ride does sound good right now."

"Good. See you tomorrow at 5:00?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Georgie replied.

"Great. you won't regret this."

"Hey Ty." Amy came up and kissed her husband who had just come home.

"Hey hun." Ty said kissing her back. "I still don't appreciate you walking around the barn." Ty laughed as he set his vet case in the office.

"Well do you think you can stop me?" Amy said sarcastically.

"Not a chance." Ty smiled but then it faded. He looked over to his picture of him riding his first bike. It reminded him of his dad and then reminded him of his unknown cousin.

"Ty?" Amy broke his concentration.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Are you sure that everything's okay?" Amy asked.

"Uh yeah. Yeah everything's fine. Don't worry about me. You should be worrying about yourself." Ty chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy laughed too.

"Well you don't listen to me so you wouldn't care." Ty said wrapping his arms around Amy's back.

"Of course I listen...kind of...okay not really."

Ty laughed as he nodded placing his forehead onto Amy's.

Amy giggled then reached forward to kiss Ty but couldn't reach. Her stomach was in the way.

"Oh!" Amy laughed turning sideways.

"Im such a Mellon." Amy sighed.

"You're not a Mellon, Amy. You're beautiful." Ty said kissing her forehead.

"Mhmm and you're not just saying that?" Amy puppy eyed Ty.

"Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye." Ty said.

"Okay..." Amy said raising her eyebrow while turning her head.

"Little nuggets due date is in two weeks on Tuesday." Ty said smiling.

"I know. I've been counting the days. I just hope nugget comes earlier now rather than later." Amy said looking tired.

"You're so strong, Amy. Nugget has been on quite the journey with you." Ty smiled.

"You really think so?" Amy asked.

"I know so." Ty said rubbing his hands across Amy's belly.

"They are what?!" Lou paced the the hallways while on the phone with lisa.

-"its true. The bills have shot up this year im telling you." Lisa said.

"This...this is outrageous! I need a plan." Lou said.

-"don't worry about that Lou. When Fairfield was crashing, Jack helped me out with some tips and tricks and put in some. I've already spoken to Peter..."

"What?! You spoke to Peter about this?" Lou shouted.

-"now Lou, I know that seems like it crossed the line but it's different than you think-"

"No lisa its not! Now Peter is going to think I'm so desperate I need to ask my ex for help money wise." Lou shook her head.

-"Lou if you'd please-"

"No lisa now is not the time. I need to think a little before I say anything else." Lou hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay? I heard you yelling from upstairs." Georgie said.

"Yeah yeah. It's just business stuff. You have practice in an hour. Are you almost ready?" Lou asked.

"Yeah I just have to get checkers ready." Georgie said.

"Great." Lou said smiling.

Once Georgie left the room, Lou's smile faded.

Cass and Caitlin were working together and "testing" each other to see if they knew the things they told each other to do with the animals.

"Alright Cass. Lets see...how to properly clip a dogs nails." Caitlin said.

"Easy," Cass grabbed Belle. "All you have to do is make the dog feel safe, calm, and anxiety free. Then you clip from under the toenail, and...there! All finished. Easy peasy." Cass set belle back in her cage.

"Nice. You did every step!" Caitlin said.

"Yep. Now it's you're turn. Hmm...how about...oh! Rex here needs his annual shots so why don't you give him his rabies first?" Cass asked.

"Okay." Cass picked up Rex and placed him on the office table. Caitlin turned to get the container of the vaccinations, but instead looked at the picture of Amy and Ty again. She couldn't resist looking at them being happy and Ty having his hands on Amy's belly. Something in Caitlin's eyes was different from every other time she stared at the picture. She seemed so sad and depressed.

Cass didn't know what to do. She tried calling her name multiple times but it didn't work.

"Caitlin!" Cass shook her shoulder. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I...im sorry! I can't...I can't do this!" Caitlin ran out of the clinic.

"Caitlin wait!" Cass called as she ran after her.

Caitlin stood outside in the cold, arms crossed, with tears streaming down her face.

"Caitlin what's going on? Are you alright?" Cass asked.

Caitlin took a deep breath and just shook her head once.

"Come back inside. Lets talk about this." Cass wrapped her arm around Caitlin's back and walked her inside.

"Yes. Yes I know mom! But...why is this coming up now?" Ty paced back and forth while on the phone with his mom about his aunt and cousin. "Im sorry I just uh...this is really stressing me out." Ty said.

"What is stressing you out?" Amy walked into the office with her eyebrow raised.

Ty looked at Amy then went back to talking to his mom. "Listen mom I gotta go. Yeah love you. Bye."

"So?" Amy asked again.

"Okay," Ty sighed and sat down. "You really wanna know?" He asked.

"Yes! I do Ty." Amy sat on his lap.

"Alright. This morning, I got a call from my mom. She sounded very sad and scared. Her voice was shaky and I tried to calm her down,"

"Well what did she say? Is she alright?!" Amy stood up.

"Amy. Its okay she's fine." Ty smiled.

"Oh." Amy made a sigh of relief.

"She said something about my dad. Well you see, he was an only child. Or at least that's what I thought-"

"Wait, what are you saying?" Amy asked.

"Im saying that my dad has a sister and I have an aunt that I never knew about. And guess what? She has a kid too. At first I thought it was my mom just not telling me all these years but...how can I just think so..low of her again Amy? I-" Ty choked up. He couldn't talk. He put his hand on his face to hide his emotions.

"Come here hun." Amy said wrapping her arms around his back. "This must have seemed so sudden. But Ty, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to find out more informations first. All I know is that they came to my moms rehab center and they are in Calgary at a hotel. They are so close and I never even knew they existed." Ty shook his head.

"Ty this isn't you're fault!" Amy told him.

"But what if it is? If they kept it from me for something I did? I was stupid and was someone who didn't do anything right when I came to heartland remember?" Ty asked.

"Thad not true. You became my boyfriend, didn't you?" Amy smiled.

It made Ty smile.

"Well..." Ty said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Amy wacked Ty's shoulder.

"Okay okay," Ty laughed. "I was joking."

"You better be." Amy smirked.

"What's wrong Caitlin?" Cas asked pulling up two chairs for them two sit on. "Here." Cass handed her a tissue.

"Oh thanks." Caitlin wiped her tears and took a deep breath."Okay. You might have noticed that I sort of look out into space sometimes." Caitlin said.

"Yeah. Its always in the same spot though." Cass laughed.

"Well, that's the reason." Caitlin pointed to Amy's and Ty's picture.

Cass turned around looking at the picture than turned back looking confused.

"That's Amy and Ty. I don't think I'm following." Cass said.

"Okay, four weeks ago, a week before my first day here, I..I had a miscarriage." Caitlin choked.

"Oh my gosh. Im so sorry Caitlin!" Cass said.

Caitlin nodded wiping more tears away.

"I was almost nine months pregnant. That picture of her being pregnant, and happy with her husband reminded me of my husband and I with little Chad. Something happened one night. It was so scary. The baby, my little Chad, got...got..he..his neck got tangled in...in his umbilical chord and couldn't do anything but choke to death," tears were streaming down Caitlin's face. "He was thrashing so much the night of. I knew then something was wrong but everyone told me...not to worry! He could have lived with early birth if we went to the hospital that night. I feel like a part of me is gone. I kept telling myself "He is...just fine." Caitlin sobbed.

"Caitlin," Cass stood up and hugged Caitlin tight. She felt horrible. What could she do to make it better?

"I wanted to take this job and pursue my career of becoming a vet. And also as a distraction job." She said sinking back into her chair.

"Caitlin im so sorry for everything. I can't even imagine how you must feel right now. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Cass asked.

"I didn't find the courage to tell." Caitlin said.

"Caitlin, you've trusted me with this precious story of you'res. We're friends now. Good ones too. You can tell me anything." Cass stood up and hugged Caitlin once more.

"Thank you," Caitlin whispered still with tears on her face. "Thank you so much."

Georgie sat in her room texting Stephen. She had to go meet up with Jade in a little bit so she got a little more texting in.

Its official. Im defiantly moving back for sure. My dad worked out everything. I am actually coming back!

~Stephen

Georgie sighed and leaned onto her bed rail. What was she going to do? She wanted to message Stephen back but not sound so excited as well. She missed Stephen, a lot but with Adam not being her girlfriend it'll just be weird and awkward.

So you're really moving?That's great. Glad you're coming back. I've missed you. You going to the same school?

~Georgie

She sent the message hoping she hadn't regretted it.

Yeah! Same school, house, and friends! Aren't you excited?

~Stephen

Yes and no. Georgie thought to herself. She knew she had to wait to reply. For now it was time to go on that trail with Jade. All she needed was a break from boys.

Lou stood by the sink scrubbing the dishes. She couldn't believe the news about the dude ranch. How could they have such a bill like that?

Lisa walked into the kitchen. "Hey Lou."

Lou just continued to scrub.

"Listen, I know asking Peter was crossing the line-"

"Yeah. It was. You could have asked me first." Lou said.

"And that's exactly why I didn't. You would have said...no." Lisa said.

"So we are business partners and you can't even tell me what you're doing? Unbelievable." Lou shook her head.

"Lou please. Don't be like this. Peter was worried. He WANTED to help."

"Yeah he might but I don't want his help." Lou snapped.

Lisa didn't say anything. She just sat on the kitchen chair.

"Look," Lisa started. "Peter didn't help money-wise. I told him not to."

"Really?" Lou turned around.

"Mmhmm. But he did help." She said.

"How?"

"Well he got the government to tell me why exactly our bill was so high. A broken pipe behind one of the cabins. Jack shut it off. Lou none of us knew!" Lisa said.

"A broken pipe?! A water bill! That's why it costed so much."

"I know. I can't believe it either." Lisa said. "It didn't even look like a broken pipe from just the ground shifting. It looked cut. Jack said it was cut with you're bush clippers in the dude ranch shed." Lisa said.

"So, you're saying someone sabotaged the pipe?" Lou asked.

"Lou, I...I think so."

"Thanks for driving me, Ty!" Georgie waved as Ty pulled out of Jades lot. Ty waved back.

"You ready?" Jade asked.

"Yep. I think I should take Trouble out. I haven't ridden him in a while." Georgie said handing Jade Phoenix's lead.

"Alright Phoenix. You're with me." Jade said petting his face.

"So what trail are we taking?" Georgie asked putting her hat on.

"Through the tree line there." Jade pointed.

"I thought you had two acres. That's someone else's land, isn't it?" Georgie asked.

"Don't worry they already know I'm going to be riding through it. C'mon it'll be fun." Jade said mounting Phoenix.

"Okay okay. Im coming." Georgie mounted Trouble.

Ty was in truck calling Amy.

-"hello?" Amy answered.

"Hey Amy." Ty said.

-"hey what's up?" She asked.

"I just dropped Georgie off at Jades. Do you mind if I go pick up something I forgot at the clinic." Ty asked.

-"yeah yeah go ahead. Oh and Lou said we can eat dinner with the family tonight."

"That'd be great. Thanks hun." Ty said.

-"bye. I love you!" Amy said.

"Love you." Ty hung up.

Back at the clinic, Cass was getting Caitlin settled down from her big cry.

"Im here for you, okay?" Cass asked.

Caitlin nodded. "I can't thank you enough. I can't tell you how...relived I am that I can talk about this with someone."

Ty heard them talking as he walked into the clinic.

"Ty?" Cass asked.

"Hey. I forgot something." Ty walked into his office area picking up a chart.

Cass nodded.

Caitlin immediately stood up and wiped her tears and acted liked she was cleaning the kennels.

"Um..Cass, can I speak with you? In private?" Ty asked Cass but looked at Caitlin.

"Yeah sure." Cass walked with Ty out of the room.

"So," Ty stood against the wall. "Did she finally say what's wrong?"

"Actually, I kinda shook it out of her...literally..." Cass confessed.

"Cass! What did you do?" Ty said.

"Nothing serious! She was staring. At you're picture of you and Amy-"

"Wait, THAT'S what she's been staring at?!" Ty asked.

"Yes now hush! I called her name multiple times but she didn't answer. So I shook her shoulder to get her attention. She broke down in tears and ran out of the building." Cass said.

"Well what happened?" Ty asked.

"Ty...I...I don't know if I could tell." Cass said.

"Did she ask you not to?" Ty asked.

"Well no but it's related to Amy I guess." Cass said.

"What?! What's wrong with Amy?!"

"Nothing's wrong with Amy! Gosh Ty you don't give me a damn time to speak." Cass shouted.

"Sorry. Tell me." Ty said.

"It's not towards Amy it's just that Caitlin was pregnant and Amy is and I don't want it to affect how you think of Amy's pregnancy." Cass said.

"Please Cass. I've been trying to get to Caitlin for weeks now. What's going on?"

"Okay okay. Ty, Caitlin was almost nine months pregnant. One night she knew something was wrong with her baby but everyone told her he was just thrashing." Cass said.

"Well what happened?" Ty asked.

"Her baby died Ty. It was strangled by the umbilical chord until he was gone." Cass choked and started to cry.

"Oh my g..." Ty turned around and started to pace.

"Ty I didn't want to worry you. You know it won't happen to Amy."

"With all of this and now I'm going to worry about that. I..." Ty grabbed his hair.

"Ty please. Don't do this. You've been an emotional mess this past day. What's going on with you?" Cass asked.

"I found out I have an aunt and a cousin I never knew about. My past dads sister and nephew. They are staying in Calgary. I have to worry about that and find the strength to tell Amy this could happen." Ty said.

"Listen," Cass grabbed Ty's shoulders. "I can guarantee you that this will not happen to you're baby! Even if it did, and that's a BIG if, Amy will know. Do you trust me?" Cass asked.

Ty sighed and nodded.

"Good," Cass wiped her tears. "I have to go finish things up with Caitlin. I'll see you around."

"Bye." Ty said.

As soon as Cass walked around the corner, Ty sunk to the ground and put his hands on his face. He prayed that his child wouldn't have to suffer like Caitlin's did. He prayed, and prayed.

"Ugh that was a great ride. See? Wasn't that what you needed?" Jade asked dropping Georgie off at heartland.

"It really was. Im glad you took me on it." Georgie smiled.

"Anytime." Jade started to pull away.

"Wait," Georgie hit the side of Jade's truck to stop. "Don't you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sorry kid. I can't. Im having dinner with the boss' about upcoming plans for my sponsorship."

"Boss'?" Georgie asked.

"Tim and my sponsor. I got to go. See ya! And good luck with Stephen!" Jade called as she drove away.

"Thanks! Bye Jade!" Georgie waved.

The dinner table was crowded. Jack, Lisa, Lou, Katie, Caleb (was invited), Georgie, Ty, Amy, and Cass (was also invited).

"Im so glad everyone could make it tonight." Lisa said.

"Mhmm!" Lou wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Me too."

"So I've heard you got plans for the next week you two." Jack said to Caleb and Cass.

"Uh yeah. Since both of our schedules have been crazy busy, we've looked ahead and next week we are planing on going to a campsite in the mountains. Its not even that far. Aren't you excited, babe?" Caleb asked.

"Oh yeah. Its time for a relaxing trip. We've both been so busy it's outrageous." Cass said but then looked at Ty.

"Sorry I've been adding you a ton, Cass. I've just had to take care of Amy." Ty said looking at Amy.

"Which he doesn't need to do. As you can see, I'm fine." Amy said placing her hands on her belly.

"I think it's cute." Caleb laughed.

"What's cute?" Ty asked.

"You being so overprotective of Amy and the baby." Caleb said with a mouthful.

Cass just looked down. As did Ty. He didn't need a reminder about what happened to poor Caitlin.

"Was it something I said?" Caleb asked.

"How bout some rolls?" Cass asked holding out the basket of rolls.

Amy looked at Ty worrying. What else could be bothering him? She asked herself.

"Hey I heard you and Jade went on a trail ride today. How'd it go?" Lou asked.

"It was really great. I think it put all of my stress levels to rest." Georgie joked.

"That's good honey. Im glad that worked out." Lisa tried to smile. She couldn't help thinking about the sabotaged pipe.

"Lisa? Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Grandpa, we both can't help but think about the pipe." Lou whispered.

"What pipe?" Amy asked.

Lisa looked at Lou then said, "Well there was a bill for one of the cabins. It was a water bill. Its high but that's all I'll say about the price. One of the pipes broke and water was everywhere. We didn't know about it until I went out there to look. But it wasn't just broke. It defiantly looked cut."

"Wait so you're saying, someone purposely cut you're pipe?" Caleb asked.

"We don't know for sure, but what kind of break is that neat and straight?" Lou said.

"Do you know if one of the dude ranchers did it?" Georgie asked.

"Were not sure." Lisa said.

"Well, Lou, what was the name of the last people staying in that cabin?" Jack asked.

"Uh I think it was, it was a mother and son I believe, um, oh Elizabeth and James." Lou said.

"Wait, Elizabeth and James Barnard?" Ty stood up.

"Yeah yeah. Their last name was Barnard. Why?"

Ty's hands shook. "Oh my God."


	16. Chapter Sixteen The Seeking Terrors

Ty couldn't fall asleep that night. Neither could Amy. She was worried for Ty. She thought he was overreacting just a little bit when he first heard of his unknown relatives, but now that they were staying at the dude ranch, Amy regretted ever thinking it.

It was about 1:00 am. Amy rolled over in bed to see Ty on his phone.

"Can't sleep?" Amy asked.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Ty turned off his phone.

"No no. I've been up. Nugget is practicing his soccer skills." Amy laughed.

"Hey," Ty placed his hands on Amy's belly. "You give mommy a break. She's gotten her butt kicked by you." Ty laughed.

Amy giggled too.

"Ty," Amy asked putting her hands on his arm. "About earlier."

"Amy I really don't want to talk about it-"

"No please Ty. I know something else is wrong too. What is it?" Amy asked.

"Amy I..."

"Please. Im worried about you." Amy begged.

"You remember Caitlin?" Ty asked.

"Uh...oh the new vet assistant?" Amy said.

"Yeah. Well looks like Cass finally got to the bottom of her story." Ty said.

"Really? Well what is it?" Amy sat up.

"Okay um, she was actually pregnant four weeks back I believe." Ty said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. The reason that she stares off into space is that she thinks about her baby every time she's sees that picture of me and you on my desk in my office. Amy...her baby...died."

"What?" Amy asked.

"Everything was fine. When she woke up she felt sick and they took her to the hospital. She had a miscarriage." Ty said.

Amy was speechless.

"Amy I didn't want to keep this from you I-"

Amy interrupted Ty with a hug. "Ty why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how! I've been praying and been worrying until I feel sick. I don't know how to cope after that sort of news. I didn't want to make you feel like that would happen to Nugget." Ty confessed.

"Ty, nugget isn't going anywhere. Nuggets safe and sound," Amy rubbed her belly. "What happened to Caitlin was awful. I need to talk to her but, Ty the only thing you need to set you're mind to is you're aunt and cousin. Im not accusing but I think you need to see why they came and see if they had anything to do with Lou's pipe." Amy said.

"I need to know where exactly they are. Amy I'll have to talk about this in the morning. I think we both need sleep." Ty said.

"Okay. Love you." Amy said as she lied down.

"Love you." Ty whispered.

The next morning, Lisa and Lou were up early with Jack at the dude ranch pipe site. Jack was fixing the pipe while Lou and Lisa were looking in the shed for any evidence.

Lou was scouting through the garden tools while Lisa looked through Mitch's tools he stored in the shed.

"What kind of tool would cut a pipe?" Lou asked.

"A sharp one I guess." Lisa laughed.

"Yeah," Lou fake laughed. "Out of all the times, why now? Why did this have to happen now?"

"Lou, we can't control what happens. All we can do is go with it." Lisa said.

Lou half smiled. "I guess you're right. Tell me you're not frustrated with this though?" Lou asked.

"I believe me I am. But we'll get through it. Trust me."

"Hey Lou, Lisa! Come here!" Jack called.

Lisa and Lou rushed out of the shed to where Jack was sitting by the pump.

"What is it?" Lou asked.

"Look at all these plastic shavings," Jack pointed to the ground.

"So?" Lou said.

"This can only be made by a type of saw. Lets go check every saw to see if there is any shavings on one." Jack said.

"Do you really think this could be it?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know for sure, but we have to look any way. If we do find evidence we'll take it to the police."

Ty was in the office looking up an address on his laptop. His fingers went like crazy. He needed to find his cousin and aunt. There was multiple hotels in Calgary. They stayed at Lou's dude ranch, and now we're staying at a hotel so which one?

Ty picked up the phone again and called his mom. She was very tired sounding on the phone. Ty tried to get as many words out of her as he could. He eventually got a name for a motel right outside of Hudson.

"Alright, bye I love you." Ty hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tim walked into the barn.

"It was my mom." Ty said.

"Hey I heard about you're aunt and cousin. That must have been a shocker." Tim said.

"Yeah they were. And what's even worse is that they are a suspect for Lou's broken water pipe. Jack thinks they sabotaged the pipe." Ty said.

"You're relatives broke Lou's pipe?!" Tim said.

"We don't know for sure, all we do know is that they are a suspect. Everyone is." Ty said.

"That means even Georgie? And you and Amy?" Tim sarcastically asked.

Ty gave him a look.

"Sorry. It's just that you seem so...on edge I guess. Rarely see that side of you." Tim said.

"Yeah and I wish I could keep it that way but I can't. Not now at least." Ty said typing away on his computer.

"Well if you need help tracking down these people, let me know." Tim said patting Ty on the shoulder then left the room.

"Thanks." Ty called back.

"Georgie!" Amy called into the house.

"Yeah?" Georgie replied coming out of her room.

"Hey I have a new client horse. Wanna come check him out?"

"Yeah sure." Georgie walked outside with Amy.

They both walked into the barn.

"Aww." Georgie came up to pet the grey (grey skin but a white coat) horse. "What's his name?" Georgie asked.

"His name is Chico. The owner thinks he may have a problem with saddles. Do you want to try to ride him?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure but is this even...the right time?" Georgie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well everything going on with Ty, Lou, and Lisa and you! You're due in two weeks tomorrow." Georgie said.

"That doesn't mean nugget will come sooner or later," Amy laughed. "But I do think it's a good distraction from all of this, you know? And he seems like a good horse too." Amy said stroking her fingers through Chico's mane.

"Yeah I get it. I could use the distraction too." Georgie confessed.

"What...is it Stephen?" Amy asked.

"Well yeah I mean he's moving back...how weird does that sound? It feels weird too." Georgie half smiled.

"I felt like that a while back when I came home from Europe. I thought "wow. Im really coming home. How weird is that?"," Amy started.

Georgie looked away. She couldn't bare the thought of Ahmed in her head.

"But, look at where I am now. Me and Ty are having a baby! You and Stephen will be fine." Amy said.

"Thanks Amy." Georgie said.

"Don't mention it. Now come on lets get to work."

Ty got in his truck and slammed the door shut. He found the coordinates to get to his aunt and cousin. Ty rubbed his head as he started the engine.

He questioned himself over and over if he should have had the police deal with this.

"No," Ty said to himself. "They've had their chance." Ty took off the emergency brake and drove away.

Amy saw Ty driving and waved to stop him.

"Where you going?" Amy asked walking up to the truck from the arena.

"I uh...I actually...am going to go find them." Ty said.

"Ty, I thought the police are handling this." Amy said.

"Amy I need to do this. I have been waiting for the police long before I knew they vandalized Lou's water pipe. This is getting ridicules. Why the hell would they come here and then stay in a hotel in Calgary?" Ty said.

"Maybe they are just traveling." Amy suggested.

"Amy they aren't traveling." Ty said raising his eyebrow.

"Ty it's too dangerous! I don't want you to get hurt!" Amy said.

"I'll be fine Amy. I promise I won't get into any fist fights." Ty said.

"Or any fights in general?" Amy asked.

"No fights. Come here." Ty had Amy walk around the other side of the truck to kiss him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Bye." Ty waved as he drove away.

Amy waved back.

"Don't worry," Amy looked down at Nugget. "Daddy's going to be okay. He'll be fine." Amy fake smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"Hey Lou?" Lisa asked picking up a saw like tool.

"Yeah?" Lou asked.

"Was the pipe white?"

"Yes..." Lou said.

"Were those shavings...white?" Lisa asked another thing.

"Yes lisa what is it?" Lou asked impatiently.

"I think I found the saw." Lisa said with an uh oh expression on her face.

"Oh my...Lisa you found it!" Lou tried to grab the saw.

"Careful." Lisa handed Lou the saw.

"We have to show grandpa." Lou said.

"No we have to show the police. Maybe they can identify who actually did it." Lisa said.

"What do you mean it had to be the Barnards." Lou said.

"Well Lou listen, im not making a false accusation but it was in Mitch's tool box. And he is the only other person besides us and Jack who have the key to this shed." Lisa said.

"Wait so you're telling me Mitch did it? How could you Lisa?" Lou said.

"Lou please. Maybe it wasn't Mitch-"

"You're right." Lou interrupted.

"And maybe it wasn't the Barnards." Lisa said.

"What?!" Lou shouted.

"Lou we can't just assume it's just one person, or in the Barnards case, two people, but it could have been someone you never would have suspected." Lisa said.

"Mitch would never..." Lou said.

"I know hunny, I know. But we don't know the answer. So we both just have to sit tight. Okay?" Lisa held out her arms for a hug.

"Okay," Lou whispered as she hugged Lisa.

"Alright just kick up to a slow trot," Amy said to Georgie.

Georgie took a deep breath and clicked her tongue.

"Good. Good Georgie. Keep him collected. Make sure you just do a sitting trot for now." Amy said.

Chico kept on going around normally with Georgie.

"Alright bring him over." Amy said moving her hand in a waving motion for Georgie to come over to her.

"He did fine. I don't think he has a problem with saddles." Georgie patted Chico's neck.

"No I don't think we've gotten there yet." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Georgie asked.

"Well try posting on him just standing." Amy said.

"Okay," Georgie started to sit up and down in her saddle. After posting for a while, Chico started to get agitated. He threw his head and started to back up.

"Woah boy. Easy." Georgie stopped.

"Well now we know the problem. Lets try to figure out how to fix it." Amy said.

"So they were right. It is the saddle." Georgie said.

"No I don't think that's it. He may just not like the feeling of having someone bounce up and down on his back. Just to make sure, lets ride him bareback before we come to a conclusion on this." Amy said.

"Think it'll work?" Georgie asked.

"Lets try it." Amy said.

"Nothing." Jack came into the house where Lou and lisa stood worrying.

"What? What did they say?!" Lou said.

"Those police want nothing to do with our case. They said they would "be on it" once some more "not so important cases" come in." Jack threw his hat on the hat rack and sat down.

"Well do you think we should go to a different police station?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa they are all the same. They don't want to deal with these problems right now."

"There has to be someone that can help." Lou said.

"Well Adams father is away. He wouldn't be able to help us." Jack said.

"Maybe not, but I do have a nephew who is a constable. I could contact him." Lisa said.

"Lisa that would be amazing!" Lou said.

"Alright. I'll call him right now."

Ty stopped his truck in front of a really nice looking hotel.

"Maybe they are richer than I thought," Ty thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and opened the doors to the lobby.

The receptionist was typing on her computer with her long red nails.

"Um excuse me," Ty asked.

"May I help you?" She asked looking up at Ty.

"Yes um, you don't happen to have two people, a mother and an older son, staying here for a few nights?" He asked.

"Could I get the names?" She asked.

"Last name is Barnard." Ty replied.

"Yes. We do have them staying here. Are you here for..."

"A visit," Ty lied. "Im family..." Ty said.

"I'll let them know you're here. Could I get a name?"

"Ty. Ty borden." Ty said.

"You could wait in the lobby if you'd like." She said.

"Thank you." Ty sighed. He didn't know what to expect when he saw them. To be honest, Ty was a little scared. He didn't know what to think at the moment.

Georgie trotted around the arena at a sitting-trot just to see if Chico would react.

She pulled Chico towards Amy and stopped.

"Nothing yet. I just think he has a problem with saddles." Georgie said.

"No I'm not so sure about that. Try picking up a trot and post. Make it a slow trot if you're nervous." Amy said.

Georgie sighed. "Okay," she turned around and started to pick up a slow, collected trot.

"That's good Georgie! Now start posting." Amy called.

"Okay boy. You're not going to throw me, right?" Georgie whispered into Chico's ear.

"Okay." Georgie took in a deep breath and started to post. Up and down she sat.

Chico did not like the idea of this. He stopped and started to back up, threw his head, and bucked a little.

"Okay woah!" Georgie called hopping off Chico.

"You okay?" Amy said running over to Georgie.

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't think Chico is. Do you think this isn't mental? Maybe it's physical?" Georgie asked.

"You know I was thinking the same thing. Why don't I give Scott a call?" Amy said.

"Yeah," Georgie patted Chico's neck. "That'd be great."

"Lou, Jack, this is my nephew, Luke. He said he'd like to help." Lisa said introducing him.

"Thank you so much for coming out." Jack said shaking Luke's hand.

"No problem. Work has been kind of slow. I always like an exciting case." Luke said.

"Pfhh That's not what the police here say. They say it's not an urgent case." Jack said.

"Actually its quite serious. The people that might have sabotaged you're pipe might have gotten away quite far or they could still be here." Luke said.

Lou looked down. She didn't want to believe it was Mitch. It couldn't have been! Mitch is too loyal to the family.

"So basically what I'll do is ask everyone here questions. Different questions too." Luke said.

"That sound like a plan. Who would you like to go first?" Lisa said.

"How bout I take you first, Mrs Morris?" Luke asked.

"Please, call me Lou." Lou said.

"Alright, Lou. I'll need to question her in private." Luke looked at lisa and Jack.

"Of course." They said as they walked outside.

"Okay so Lou, there is some questions I'd like to ask you." Luke started as he got out a pen and paper.

"Alright. Hit me." Lou said.

"When did you find out about the bursted water pipe?" He asked.

"Yesterday morning. There was an extreamly high bill from one of the cabins on it was on water usage. I didn't think I needed to go out and check cause I thought they might have left the sink on or the bath. Lisa eventually told me that it was a bursted water pipe." Lou said.

"Lisa told you this?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Lou replied.

"Okay, next one. Was there anyone staying in that cabin before you found out?"

"Yes. Elizabeth and James Barnard." Lou replied.

"Are they husband and wife or.."

"Mother and son." Lou replied.

"Are they related to you're family in any way?" He asked.

"Yes recently we found out that they are related to my brother-in-law. He went to go see them today." Lou said.

"He went to confront them without a constables consult?" Luke asked.

"I can't fully speak for him, but I know the police here brushed off our case. He didn't want to wait around." Lou said.

Luke didn't say anything. he just continued to write down things in his notebook.

Ty waited anxiously in the lobby. He scratched his arm and ground his teeth. All of a sudden he heard an elevator. Ty stood up. It wasn't the Barnards. It was just an old man checking out. Ty sighed and sat back down.

A few moments later, the elevator bell rang. Ty stood up again, confidence high, and prepared for anything. Out came a man, seemed young, almost like very early 20s. Next came out an older woman, probably in early 50s. It had to be them.

Ty started to walk towards them. He stopped once he blocked their tracks.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said. "Excuse me," she tried to go around Ty.

Ty stood in front of her but didn't touch her.

"Sir," She started.

"Are you Elizabeth? Are you James?" Ty asked impatiently.

Elizabeth scoffed. "That's none of you're business," She then tried to move but Ty moved again.

"I believe I'm you're nephew."

"Tyler?" Elizabeth asked.

"Its Ty. We need to talk. Outside." Ty pointed to the door.

All three of them walked outside. James had a face that looked like he was somewhat nervous. He didn't speak.

"So," Elizabeth started.

"Why did you never visit? Call? I didn't even know about you. Or you're son." Ty started.

"I wanted to Tyler-"

"-Ty." Ty interrupted.

"I did. I wanted to. I just...I couldn't!" Elizabeth cried.

"Why? You're just like my dad. You never said anything." Ty said.

"Okay I admit, I kept quiet. But the reason why is cause you're father...he didn't want me around. He thought I would be a bad influence on you." Elizabeth said.

"How could you be a bad influence on me when I already had my dad to look up to? He was a bad influence. I don't see how you could have been any worse!" Ty cried out.

"Mom this isn't the best place to...discuss this." James whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"How bout we discuss this over lunch." Elizabeth suggested.

"Yeah. If we can go into more detail on this. That'd be great." Ty said.

Lou walked out onto the front porch where Lisa and Jack were sitting. They both stood up quickly when she walked out.

"What did he say?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing much. He just asked questions about what happened." Lou said.

"Thank you for you're time, Lou," Luke started. "Auntie, could I interrogate you next?" Luke laughed.

"Of course." Lisa laughed as well.

Once Lisa and Luke went inside, Amy and Georgie came up to the porch.

"Is everything alright? Why is a police car here?" Amy asked.

"Everything's under control. Lisa's nephew is a cop and he wanted to help us out. He's just questioning everyone to find out more information." Jack said.

"Everyone?" Georgie asked.

"Don't worry I don't think he'll need to question you. Even if you did I'll come with you." Lou said.

"Ty isn't here. He hasn't called me or anything." Amy said.

"Don't worry he'll be back. I bet he's just getting to know them." Jack said.

"Hopefully he won't come back with red knuckles or a red face from James." Amy sighed.

"No," jack said hugging Amy. "He'll be fine. He'll be fine."

Back in the house, Lisa was answering any question she can.

"So Lou said you found the tool that might have cut the pipe. Where did you find it exactly?"

"Here," Lisa showed the picture of the saw with the shavings for proof then said "I found it in the dude ranch shed in our ranch hands tool box. Im not trying to put blame on him or anything but-"

"You think it's him. The ranch hand." Luke said.

"Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't." Lisa said.

Luke nodded and wrote down what she said in his notes.

"Is Mitch around or.."

"Well I think he went on an errand for Jack but he should be back soon." Lisa answered.

"Lou also told me that there was a family staying there. Two of them. A mother and son." Luke said.

"Yes James and Elizabeth Barnard I believe."

"Do you or Lou have their numbers or emails written down?"

"I think Lou may have one of their numbers written down on a sheet. I'll have her get it for you." Lisa replied.

"Yes that would be amazing. I'll need to find out where they are and I still would like to ask you're ranch hand a few questions as well." Luke said standing up.

"Alright I'll get right on it. Thank you so much for you're help." Lisa hugged Luke.

"Are you kidding?! This is so exciting. As you can see I've tried to hide my emotions." Luke laughed.

"Well you're a pretty good actor. Very serious." Lisa smiled.

"Alright lets go get that ranch hand." Luke opened the door for Lisa.

"I want to thank you for the opportunity for us to finally meet. I really did enjoy this. So did James." Elizabeth said as Ty walked them back to the hotel.

"Yeah. I enjoyed it too..." Ty kind of lied.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Well there was an incident." Ty said.

"What kind of incident?" James asked nervously.

"Well...well it doesn't really matter now. None of you told me where you're from and why you are here." Ty said.

"Oh we've come from Vancouver. We stayed at this one place...Heartland I think it's called." James said.

"Really? Why'd you come?" Ty asked curiously.

"Well there was an incident at work. I might have done something wrong for all the right reasons. I could have gotten away with it if that ass Peter Morris didn't get in the way. He always had it out for me the minute I started working with that company. I was fired and we both needed a break." Elizabeth said.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that." Ty said.

"Where did you say you were from Ty?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I live at a ranch with my wife and we are about to have a baby." Ty said.

"Congradulations! That's amazing." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah thanks. But about that incident." Ty said.

"Okay..." Elizabeth responded.

"My sister-in-law. Her pipe at her dude ranch was cut. We think someone may have sabotaged it." Ty said.

Elizabeth backed up a few steps. "Well I'm sorry to hear that.."

"Are you? Are you really sorry or are you just saying that to hide what's really going on?" Ty said walking closer to them.

"Alright," James finally spoke up. "I don't know what you're deal is, but if you think we had anything to do with it you're nuts."

"Oh I don't think. I know. And you do too." Ty continued to walk closer.

"I..I...Ty do you really believe that we'd do something like that?" Elizabeth stalled.

"Don't play games. You're lying to me. Just like dad did." Ty said.

"Okay maybe something does come up pipe related in my mind..." James confessed.

"Huh so the truth comes out." Ty said.

"Nobody is going to find out though. Not the slightest peep..." James said.

Ty looked at him confused. Within the next two seconds, James pinned Ty against the wall holding a knife to his throat.

"Hi. Im Constable Fredrick. You can call me Luke." Luke shook Mitch's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Im Mitch."

"Lets have a seat shall we?" Luke sat down.

"Okay so what's first?" Mitch asked.

"I'd like to ask some questions if you don't mind."

"Certainly." Mitch scooted his seat closer to the table.

"You do know that this case has you're property involved, correct?" Luke asked.

"Yes I am fully aware that my saw is involved." Mitch replied.

"Do you believe someone may be trying to frame you?"

"I really don't know. I don't know much people around here who hate me that much." Mitch laughed.

"Did you happen to use that saw on something that involved those color of shavings?" Luke asked.

"No actually. The last time I used that rusty old saw was over a month ago." Mitch said.

"Hmm." Luke said as he wrote down in his notes.

"Listen man. You don't know what you're doing!" Ty said holding his hands in the air still with a knife at the throat.

"Oh trust me! I know exactly what I'm doing. I knew what I was doing from the start." James said touching the blade of the knife onto Ty's sweaty skin.

"What do you mean?" Ty asked.

"From cutting that stupid pipe for mom's sake. She knew Peter had an ex so I wanted to take revenge for her. If Peters ex was hurt in anyway I know Peter would take action since he still cares for her. So we came here and I cut that stupid pipe. Glad she's going to become less and less able to provide for her stupid little girls." James panted.

"How do you know so much about them? Huh?!" Ty yelled.

"That's none of you're business..." James said angrily.

"You're right!" Ty grabbed James arms and pulled him away from his throat. He twisted his wrists to make him drop the knife. Ty placed James' arms behind him with his face smushed up against the wall. "Its the polices' business." Ty said holding up his phone that was recording the entire time.

"You son of a." James said.

Ty laughed but then realized Elizabeth had ran off. Ty immediately called Amy to tell everyone. Afterward he called the police. It was over.

(A few minutes earlier)

"Im sorry to have to put you through so much confusion, but we are going to have to further investigate on this case. And you." Luke said handcuffing Mitch.

"Listen im not going to argue. I'll go. But I'm telling you I didn't do anything!" Mitch yelled.

"This is so unfair lisa. How could you do this?!" Lou whispered into lisa's ear.

"Oh Lou don't be like this. You know it's for what's best for the dude ranch."

"Now you're started to sound like Val." Lou snapped.

Just before Luke put Mitch in the back of his car, Georgie and Amy came running from the barn.

"Wait!" Georgie called.

"Please stop." Amy panted.

"Why what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Its Ty. He found them. He recorded everything." Amy handed her phone to Luke.

(Moments later)

Ty still had James pinned to the wall. Police surrounded the hotel.

"We'll take him from here." One cop said giving Ty a pat on the shoulder.

Ty nodded and started to walk towards the front door of the hotel. A police came out with Elizabeth, taking her by the arm.

"Im so sorry." She whispered.

Ty didn't say anything.

"You going to say something before she goes?" The police asked.

"No. Nothing to say at all. I just need to get home." Ty said.

The police nodded then drove away with both Elizabeth and James. Ty sighed and climbed into his truck.

"Hey," Lisa walked up to Mitch.

"Oh hey lisa." Mitch replied.

"Listen, about today. I...well..i..well I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"Please lisa. You don't need to apologize." Mitch said.

"But I do. I really didn't know what to think at the time. When I picked up the saw I couldn't possibly think it could have been anyone else except for you since you had the key. I guess I just wanted to believe that it was you for some idiotic reason. I now realized what I did was wrong and unjust. I should have gotten more detail than just to blame you. Im really truly sorry." Lisa said.

"Thanks lisa. Im just glad we are on the same page." Mitch said.

"Me too." Lisa smiled.

"Well good news is, it's nothing physical." Scott said.

"That's a relief." Georgie said.

"So it must be the feeling of it." Amy said.

"Must be. There is no signs of distress anywhere on his spine or back muscles." Scott confirmed.

"That's great." Ty came walking up into the barn.

"Ty!" Amy ran up to Ty giving him a kiss and hugging him tight. "You had me so worried." Amy said.

"Well you don't have to worry. Elizabeth and James went away with the cops. They are having a trial and probably being put away." Ty said.

Amy didn't say anything. She grabbed Ty's hands and turned them over.

"What?" Ty asked.

"Good. No red knuckles." Amy laughed.

Ty laughed too.

"Im so proud of you." Amy said.

"For what?" Ty replied.

"Facing this problem. You're one of the strongest men I know." Amy said.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Ty asked.

"Hmm. Maybe." Amy kissed Ty once more.

Ty's problem was over. The worst has past. Better was yet to come.


	17. Chapter Seventeen Hope for Tomorrow

Amy was now 9 and a half months pregnant. She was so big, she could barely get up out of bed. Ty had been gone with Lou, Lisa, and Jack at James and Elizabeth's trial. Peter had to be there since he was a big part of this.

Amy wondered how Lou would do. She hasn't seen Peter since he proposed.

Amy rolled over to look Ty's empty spot in their bed.

She sighed and attempted to get out of bed. She heard a noise outside. It sounded like a big truck. Amy walked over to the window to see Caleb driving a huge pickup truck pulling a trailer.

Amy threw on her coat and boots and went downstairs.

"Hey Amy!" Caleb called. "Got something for ya." Caleb opened the trailer to two horses. Almost identical.

"Twins," Caleb said walking into the trailer to grab their leads. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah they are beautiful," Amy rubbed their necks. "But why are they here?"

"Well they are actually Roman riding horses. They are my friends daughter's. They have trouble staying in sync."

"Okay," Amy sighed and rubbed the circles under her eyes. "Why couldn't he just have dropped them off?"

"Well I was coming here and I thought I'd talked them for him. His daughter can come by anytime though." Caleb said.

"Alright. I'll ask Georgie to help me. I'll see what u can do." Amy tried to keep herself from yawning.

"Thanks but you okay?" Caleb asked.

"What do you mean?" Amy responded.

"I don't know you just seem a little tired." Caleb said.

"This third trimester...man it would be much worse if Ty wasn't here but it's still tiring. No sleep, always hurting sides, tired feet, oh Caleb I can go on." Amy said.

"Wow. Never heard you complain about something so much." Caleb laughed.

"You haven't the slightest idea of what it's like. I suggest you stop where you are, Odell." Amy gave him a look,

"Woah. Just saying." Caleb said.

"Sorry, im just really tired. Im going to try to get some sleep then I will work with them." Amy sighed.

"Alright great. Thanks for you're help." Caleb got back into his truck.

"Bye." Amy waved as she walked the horses into stalls.

Georgie was with Jade in the diner working an early shift.

"You know I don't understand why Tim has us working an early shift all the time." Jade said filling up coffee cups.

"He says it's because we are young and have "the energy"." Georgie laughed.

Jade scoffed. "Yeah because after riding broncs all day before im supposed to wake up and think I have SO much energy."

"Well at least we have a job." Georgie said.

"Yeah I guess." Jade said serving breakfast.

"So how's everyone's morning?" Tim asked walking into the kitchen area.

"Full of energy." Jade said sarcastically.

"Great cause you're going to need it." Tim said starting to walk away.

"Wait why?" Georgie and Jade asked.

"Because we are hosting an event today." Tim said.

"There's an event?!" Jade said.

"Lou didn't tell you? Whoops. Well we are hosting a free pancake service for all those who have helped in Hudson's community fundraising parade yesterday. It'll be great." Tim said walking out of the diner.

"Wow. We always know last minute." Jade laughed.

"Oh c'mon it won't be that bad. You'll see. You can get Clay to help." Georgi suggested.

"And you can get Stephen too." Jade said.

"I don't know. He just moved in I don't want to bother him." Georgie said.

Jade shrugged.

The Maggie's door opened. And out of the blue, Stephen walked in.

"Well it couldn't be a better time." Jade said walking over to Stephen.

"Stephen?" Georgie asked.

"Hey Georgie!" Stephen said hugging Georgie.

"Wow. I guess our meet ups are always at Maggie's." Georgie laughed.

"Yeah I guess it is. I rode up to you're house but Jack said you were at the diner. So I came here." Stephen said.

"Well we are so glad you're here because we need you're help." Jade said pulling Stephen by the arm to the kitchen.

"Okay sure. What's up?" Stephen asked.

"Well Tim and Lou are hosting this pancake thingy later today for all the volunteers in the Hudson fundraiser parade yesterday. We need help making pancakes." Georgie said.

"Sounds cool." Stephen said.

"Can you cook?" Jade asked.

"Im pretty good with a griddle." Stephen replied.

Georgie smiled.

Mitch and Lou were at the dude ranch painting the inside of one of the cabins.

"Im glad the trial went okay. So you find out tomorrow if they are going o be put away?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow I believe. But could we not talk about it please? I'd rather focus on the pain job." Lou said.

"Okay no problem...So you don't want the ceiling done?" Mitch asked.

"No that's okay. I want to get this done before the pancake brunch at Maggie's later." Lou said.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. Isn't it something for the volunteers?"

"Yeah it is. We are all pretty excited. Are you going to be there?" Lou asked.

"If you're there." Mitch smiled.

"Who else would keep it under control?" Lou laughed.

Mitch laughed. "You're the best woman for the job."

"Thanks I think," Lou said. "You know we need all the help we could get. If you want to, you could help be a chaperone for the kids at the pancake stand?" Lou asked.

"Oh," Mitch said walking over to Lou. "So you want me to babysit a bunch of kids?"

"Well no not exactly. It's just Georgie, Jade, Stephen, and probably Clay. I just don't want any fires." Lou laughed.

"Yeah I guess I could come." Mitch wrapped his arms around Lou's waist.

"Uh huh. You better." Lou replied.

Mitch started to lean in for a kiss. As soon as he got close enough, Lou wiped paint across his nose.

"Hey!" Mitch laughed and started to chase Lou around with a wet paintbrush. "Come here!"

"No!" Lou laughed.

Mitch caught Lou with his arm and wiped paint across her face.

Lou gasped then laughed. Their eyes met. Mitch leaned down to give her a kiss. Lou stood upward towards Mitch and leaned in as well. Their lips met. It wasn't just a regular kiss. It was one of the most passionate kisses Lou and Mitch have ever had. Once finally pulled apart Mitch said, "Wow."

"Wow." Lou said too.

Amy looked at the two horses in their stalls. They both looked exactly the same. The only difference Amy could spot is that Romeo had a black spot on his left hind-corners and Chex had a black spot on his right hind-quarters.

They seemed fine in their stalls. No sign of aggression, weaving, or cribbing. Amy sighed and rubbed her fingers up against Romeo's nose.

He exhaled warm breath onto Amy's hand.

Ty came downstairs.

"I see you've changed." Amy said hugging Ty.

"Yeah I thought I needed to take a quick shower. That hot court room made me sweat..." Ty said.

"Are you sure that wasn't just nerves?" Amy asked.

"Amy I was fine. There is just one more court room meeting I need to go to before this is final. I'm just glad it's tomorrow." Ty said.

"Okay, but you're fine, right?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. What's going on with them?" Ty asked walking over towards Chex.

"Well apparently they are Roman riding horses and they have pairing issues. I'm going to call the owner out here so she can help me." Amy said taking out her phone.

"Well are you sure you should be working with these horses? You're nine months pregnant..."

"Ty I will be fine. It probably won't take much to get these two together. Actually before I call, I'm going to put these two together in a pasture. You know to see their connection together. Get them warmed up to each other." Amy said.

"You sure you should be working with these horses?" Ty asked.

"I'll be fine. Get going to work or you'll be late." Amy smiled kissing Ty on the cheek.

"Call me if you need anything." Ty said walking away.

"I will." Amy waved.

"There!" Jade said to Tim. "We just made fifty pancakes!"

"Fifty isn't going to feed a lot. You need to make close to two hundred." Tim said.

"What?! Two hundred?" Clay said.

"Yeah! If you don't like the idea, actually have everyone make some." Tim said pointed to Stephen as he walked back inside of Maggie's.

"Oh Stephen! Sorry it's just been so busy I forgot you're here to help." Georgie said.

"No its cool. What can I do?" He asked.

"How about me and Clay bake them, and you and Georgie could mix the batter for the first fifty then we can switch." Jade suggested.

"Yeah sounds like a plan!" Stephen said.

"Looking good guys." Mitch said walking over to the griddle.

"Yeah. Only one hundred and fifty more to go." Georgie sighed.

"Teamwork. You gotta have teamwork to make it work!" Mitch said collapsing in a lawn chair.

"Let's get started before Tim has a meltdown." Jade said.

"Agreed." Clay laughed.

"You know, thanks for coming out. I really appreciate the help. It means a lot." Jade said.

"Relax. I'm just helping make pancakes." Clay laughed.

"You're helping me. That's what counts." Jade smiled as she leaned into kiss Clay.

"Hey," Mitch stood up. "We are here to make pancakes. Not love."

"Geez sorry." Jade said turning back to the griddle.

Georgie and Stephen laughed.

"So Jack," Lisa came out onto the front porch. "Did you think the day went well at court?" Lisa sat down.

Jack could tell she looked worried.

"Yeah Lis I think it went fine." Jack smiled.

Lisa nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Well I am just nervous that this won't turn out." Lisa confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if they don't get put in for what they did? At least have them charged. I...I don't know."

"Lisa what's really going on?" Jack asked.

"Well I uh... I guess I still feel guilty."

"For what?"

"For blaming Mitch for what happened with the pipe because it was his tool and blah blah blah." Lisa sighed.

"Well Mitch knows you didn't mean it. Things are okay with you two, aren't they?" Jack asked.

"Apparently yes, but I still feel awful. I took for what my eyes saw instead of my heart." Lisa said.

"Come here." Jack said waving his hand for her to sit by him. "Look, I can't tell you what to think, but I need you to know that it's alright to feel guilty. Sometimes I look back and think of me and Tim fighting over that dumb cow illness a few years ago. I can't help but think of feeling guilty about that. As long as both of you are on the same page, everything should be okay in the future. Okay?" Jack asked.

"Okay." Lisa smiled and kissed Jack.

"Okay." Jack responded smiling back.

"I see you've made it." Lou smiled walking up to Mitch.

"Wouldn't miss it." Mitch smiled back.

"So," Lou walked over to the pancake station. "How many do we have here?"

"This is pancake number...one hundred twelve." Stephen said.

"Oh! Stephen I forgot you came to help. Good to see you again!" Lou have him a hug.

"Thanks. You too."

"Keep up the good work guys. The crowd should be here any minute." Lou walked away.

"Lou," Mitch caught her by the arm. "Could we talk about earlier?"

"Why what's wrong?" Lou asked.

"Umm nothing I just wanted to know if you were okay with...you know... what happened." Mitch said.

"Could we talk about this later? I'd like to see how my dads doing." Lou asked.

"Yeah yeah! Sure." Mitch half smiled.

Tim and Casey were running the bacon stand.

"Ugh how much fat is on these?" Casey gagged.

"Don't worry it all burns off on the griddle, see?" Tim said as he burnt a piece of bacon without realizing it.

"Nice job. You made black bacon." Casey laughed.

"What? Oh. Oh! Oh geez." Tim said immediately throwing the pieces away.

Casey laughed even more.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Tim said.

Casey snorted. "I'm sorry!" She continued to laugh.

"Oh! You snort!" Tim said laughing hard.

Casey continued to nod her head as she was unable to breathe from so much laughing.

"Come here." Tim said pulling Casey closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

"Eh hem..." Lou said.

"Oh!" Casey said pulling away rubbing her lips.

"What's up, Lou?" Tim asked.

"I was just seeing how everything's going." Lou said.

"Good good! We have over eighty good pieces of bacon here." Casey handed her a plate.

"Wow that's great! I will set these on the serving table." Lou said walking away.

Casey continued to rub her lips.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"You have greasy lips..." Casey giggled.

"Oh come here!" Tim grabbed Casey by the waist lifting her up in the air as they both died of laughter.

Amy was in the arena getting Romeo and Chex ready for their owner when she arrives.

Ty was watching Amy through the window waiting to see if anything happens. He cracked the window when he saw a car approach the barn. Amy tied up the horses and went to greet them.

A man and a teenage boy hopped out of the red SUV.

"Hi. I'm Amy. Caleb's-"

"Friend yes we know. We've heard you could fix his horses? Get them riding together again?" The dad said.

"His horses?" Amy said.

"Is there a problem?" He said.

"No no! Not at all I just thought-"

"Roman riding was a girls sport. Well boys do cheer don't they?" The dad snapped.

"Listen I did not mean it like that. I just want to help the horses that's all." Amy said.

"How are you supposed to with..." the dad eyed Amy.

"I can still help them even if I'm pregnant. He rides and I guide." Amy said.

"Alright we shall give you a try. Right, Jon?"

Jon just nodded.

"Okay well lets get to work." Amy said.

Jon followed behind.

"And Ty?" Amy stopped when she saw Ty standing by the window. "You can stop worrying. Close the window before the whole loft gets frostbite." Amy sighed.

Ty just laughed and closed the window.

"So let's see what you got?" Amy asked handing the reins to Jon.

"Fine. This doesn't mean you're going to change the way I ride." Jon ripped the reigns out of Amy's hands.

"Like father like son," Amy whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Jon asked.

"Let's get to work that's what." Amy snapped.

Jon hopped onto Chex and then placed his left foot onto the Roman saddle pad on Romeo.

"Alright just use you're voice for them t-"

"I know how to ride." Jon said.

"Then let's get moving." Amy replied.

Jon huffed then kissed at his boys to start.

It was smooth for the first bit. Half way around the arena Jon started to wobble. He knees locked and he became stiff as a board. He fell on top of Chex then slid off the side. Jon hit the ground and dust from the floor rose.

"Damn." Jon whispered.

"You okay?" Amy asked.

"Its these damn freaking horses. They don't listen to my cues and they are totally separated." Jon blew up.

"Woah woah! That's not what I saw. You have him cues but the wrong ones at the wrong times. You pulled onto their reins for support cause you couldn't keep you're balance. That's how you fell." Amy said.

"So you're telling me I can't ride?" Jon said.

"No what I'm saying is that you can ride but you need to give the right cues and you won't fall." Amy said.

"And just how are you going to prove to my dad that it's me and not these stupid animals?" He asked.

"Let me call my niece. She Roman rides. I'll have her take a look at them." Amy said taking out her phone.

"I thought you could fix them! What about you looking at them?" Jon said.

"I can look at them and I know what I saw. I just want to double check with someone who can ride that's not pregnant." Amy said dialing Georgie.

Jon sighed and walked to get his horses.

"Wow. I can't believe how well this is working out. I'm impressed." Tim said to the pancake team.

"Told you we could do it!" Jade said.

"Well I have to admit I had my doubts but that doesn't mean you get off the hook now. There is still a few more customers to serve. Then all of you have to clean up." Tim said.

"That means we will probably be here for another hour." Clay laughed.

"We just got to do the same thing we did with the pancakes. One person washes, one person dries, and two people can put away." Stephen said.

"And we can switch around." Jade suggested.

"That way we will all have a chance to do something. Right Georgie?" Stephen said.

"Hey I just got off the phone with Amy. She needs my help back at the ranch." Georgie said packing up her stuff.

"Uh you can't leave me here alone!" Jade said.

"You have Stephen and Clay. You'll be fine! You can have my pay for this." Georgie said as she rode away on her bike.

"We don't get paid for this!" Jade called back then sighed.

"Lisa do you mind helping me make Katie lunch?" Jack asked.

"Yeah sure. Wow the whole family seems to be busy." Lisa sighed opening the fridge.

"Yeah Lou, Mitch, Tim, Georgie and her friends are all busy at the pancake appreciation thing." Jack said.

"Well that's good that they are doing that. We should hold a pancake appreciation day here at heartland." Lisa laughed.

"Why? For Mitch? Caleb doesn't do much around here. He wants to have a big job with Tim in the rodeo school but I can guarantee you that's not going to happen." Jack laughed.

"Well you never know. Tim can be hard sometimes but he has a heart." Lisa said.

Jack let out a laugh.

"If you don't stop you'll turn into what you think of Tim." Lisa said.

"Maybe." Jack said.

"Hey Georgie," Amy waved as Georgie parked her bike by the gate. "This is Jon. These are his horses Chex and Romeo."

"Hey. I'm Georgie." Georgie held out her hand for Jon to shake.

Jon just nodded his head and kept his arms folded.

Georgie inhaled then said, "Nice horses. Roman riding?"

"What else would it be?" Jon said.

"Hey she's going to help you. I need you to show her some respect." Amy said.

"Fine. Let's see how "well" you can ride." Jon smirked.

"Okay." Georgie smiled then climbed onto the horses.

She got them to go at a steady trot for the first half of the arena.

"Okay Georgie now pick it up to a collected lope." Amy called.

"Easy boys." Georgie said. She kissed until they came into a steady lope.

"That's good!" Amy called again.

Georgie pulled them back to the center of the arena.

"They are such good Roman horses!" Georgie exclaimed.

"I swear they are better for her." Jon said.

"No I don't think that's it." Amy said walking over to Jon.

"It is! You just aren't riding them. You have no idea." Jon stormed off.

"Jon," Amy said turning to him.

"They were fine." Georgie said.

"I know. I know." Amy sighed.

"Thank you im glad you came." Lou smiled as the volunteers left.

"Well this worked out great. They got a free meal for all their hard work and the kids got to do hard work for free!" Tim said.

"Yeah. Not paid is all part of the game." Jade mumbled.

"What was that?" Tim turned around.

"I was just telling clay that...doing the dishes isn't a game!" Jade said.

"Wha?" Clay turned to her.

"Sorry," Jade whispered.

"And thank you Stephen for helping us today." Lou said.

"It was my pleasure. I actually haven't been in a kitchen like Maggie's in a while. I've missed it." Stephen smiled.

"Hey would you like a ride back to heartland? I bet Georgie would want to get a chance to talk to you again." Lou asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll call my dad." Stephen replied.

"So, want some pancakes for dinner?" Clay asked Jade.

"Dinner is a few hours away though." Jade said.

"Well then it will be luper." Clay laughed.

"What, like a ship name for lunch and supper?"

"Yeah I guess." Clay said.

"Sure. Let's eat." Jade sighed.

"So, you going to help me with the rodeo coming up?" Casey asked Tim outside of Maggie's.

"Sure what do you need?" Tim asked.

"Well my event planner just called in sick. I need someone to help me schedule all the events."

"I could do that. When is it?"

"Next week." Casey said.

Tim stopped and had a worried look on his face.

"You can't do it...can you?" Casey stopped.

"I'm sorry Case. I really want to I do it's just I had a meeting with my buddy who is running the rodeo school 2.0 down in Texas so I'm going to be gone all of next week." Tim sighed.

"No I get it. It's okay Tim. I'm sure Jack would be able to do it." Casey started to walk.

"Yeah. Yeah ask Jack. Or I can ask him if you want." Tim said.

"Thank you." Casey smiled. She pulled Tims shirt towards her causing Tim to fall with his lips landing on top of Casey's.

Tim placed his hands onto Casey's cheeks while kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Mitch," Lou called knocking on the trailer door. "Are you here?"

Mitch swung open the door. "Hey Lou. I was just making dinner. Do you want some?"

"Sure I guess. Smells good." Lou replied.

"Ah thanks. Its chicken strips. All homemade. Including the bread batter." Mitch said.

"Wow it looks delicious too!" Lou inhaled.

"Today was pretty fun." Mitch said.

"Even though we didn't get a lot of you know...alone time?" Lou said.

"I got to help you out. That's all that matters."

"Speaking of that," Lou stood up straight. "I wanted to thank you for all that you did to help me today."

"It's no trouble Lou. I'm just glad I could help." Mitch said kissing Lou on the cheek. "Wanna dig in?"

"Sure." Lou laughed.

The next morning, Ty was upstairs having Amy fix his tie.

"Amy you don't need to do this." Ty said.

"Stop...moving! There I got it. You can't go to court without a fixed tie." Amy laughed.

"Well do I look okay now?" Ty asked.

"Very handsome." Amy smiled.

"Okay. Then I guess I better be off." Ty sighed.

"Hey," Amy turned Tys head to face hers. "You are going to be just fine in there. Just remember, think of every truthful thing that happened. The truth wins." Amy smiled.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Eh..." Amy giggled as Ty pulled her close to his lips. Their lips locked and they locked passionately.

Ty finally pulled away. "Okay I have to go. You be careful with those two Roman horses today, okay?" Ty said.

"I will." Amy smiled.

"Alright," Ty and Amy walked downstairs. "I love you." Ty said as he got in his truck.

"I love you." Amy waved.

About two hours later, Jon showed up.

"Okay Jon you ready to get started?"

"Yeah I guess. Is Georgie coming?" Jon asked.

"Yep. Right here. Did you tack up the horses?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Jon said impatiently.

"Alright." Amy said.

Jon hopped onto the horses and started to ride. A few minutes into his ride, he started to loose his balance. He went to pull on the reins but they weren't connected to both of the horses. Jon fell off and the horses darted.

"Georgie get on the fence!" Amy called grabbing Georgie by the arm to the fence away from the galloping horses.

Georgie hopped onto the fence in time.

"Come on Amy! Here!" Georgie held out her hand for Amy to grab.

It was too late. Amy turned around only to find Romeo knocking her right over to the ground. "AH!" Amy called as she hit the dirt.

"Amy!" Georgie hopped off the fence.

Jon came running over to settle the horses.

"Are you okay?!" Georgie helped Amy stand up.

"Yeah I thin- Ah!" Amy grasped her side.

"Amy what's wrong? Amy?" Georgie put her hand on Amy's back.

Jon didn't do anything. He looked in shock.

"Don't you know you tack up some horses?!" Georgie yelled at Jon.

"I..I didn't mean-"

"Don't you start! Amy are you okay?" Georgie asked.

"I...oh my go-" Amy looked down.

"What? What is it?!" Georgie asked.

"My water broke."


	18. Chapter eighteen A New Star

"Amy just breathe. It's going I be alright." Georgie knelt next to Amy. "Georgie," Amy panted. "I need you...to get Mitch. Grandpa and Lou...are gone at court with Ty. Mitch is the only one here." "But...I can't leave you, Amy." Georgie said.  
"Georgie, I'm in labor. I can't have the baby here in this arena. Mitch can drive me." Amy said grasping her side.  
Georgie didn't know what to say but she had to do something. She looked at Jon and had an idea. "Jon!" Georgie called. "Tie up the horses, call you're dad, then you need to go get my phone in my room. I need to call Mitch and Ty. If I can." Georgie said.  
"Oh okay." Jon ripped out his phone while tying up the horses.  
"It's going to be okay. It's going to be fine." Georgie rubbed Amy's back.

At the clinic, Cass and Caitlin were working together on bills. "So I heard what happened with Ty." Caitlin said.  
"Yeah. I can't believe he had family he never knew about." Cass said. "And not just that. The whole deal with their dude ranch. It sounds intense." "I just wish Ty could be here today. We are so packed." Cass said.  
Caitlin looked around confused. "There's no animals here." "Look at this." Cass handed Caitlin a sheet.  
"Oh." Caitlin raised her eyebrows to the bust schedule sheet. "Yeah." Cass sighed. "Cass? Baby I'm here!" Caleb came in.  
"Caleb what are you doing here?" Cass stood up. "I'm here to help. You've been saying how it's hard without Ty all the time." Caleb said.  
"Caleb, you're not a vet." Cass said.  
"How hard can it be?" "He could do some chores around here." Caitlin whispered.  
"Okay you want to help? Here." Cass smiled handing Caleb a cleaning bucket.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"Cleaning supplies. You can clean the cages!" Caitlin laughed.  
"Not what I had in mind..." Caleb sighed but Cass glared at him. "But if it helps you, sure." Caleb smiled.  
"Thanks." Cass smiled back.  
"Cleaning cages. Fun." Caleb fake smiled than went to work.

"Georgie!" Jon yelled as he ran back from the house to the arena. Georgie grabbed her phone from Jon's hand. "Thanks." Jon nodded. "Call Mitch." Amy panted.  
Georgie nodded then dialed his number. Georgie shook her head then hit the number again. "He's not answering!" Georgie yelled. She finally hit his number one more time. Mitch answered.  
"Mitch!?" Georgie gasped.  
"Hey kiddo. Is something wrong?" Mitch asked.  
"Yes! Yes it is! Something is really wrong!" Georgie said in a panic.  
"Okay okay. Just breathe, Georgie. Tell me what's wrong." Mitch said.  
"It's Amy. She's in labor." Georgie panted.  
"What?! Get Ty or Jack! Why are you calling me?" Mitch said.  
"Mitch! Ty and Jack are gone at court, remember? She needs help and I can't drive her to the hospital." "Okay I will be down there as soon as I can. Stay calm and tell Amy to...to breathe." Mitch said then hung up the phone.  
"Okay he will be here soon." Georgie said as Amy nodded.

As Caleb cleaned the cages, Caitlin noticed something fall onto the floor. It was a small box with red velvet fabric on it.  
"Um Caleb," Caitlin said picking up the box. "You dropped this." as soon as she picked it up, a small metal figure fell out. "Oh!" Caleb said trying to find the missing object. Caitlin got down and looked with him. Caleb looked under the cages and the front desk.  
"Is it this?" Caitlin asked holding up a ring. This wasn't any ring, it was a diamond ring. It looked exactly like an engagement ring. "Um...yes?" Caleb said taking the ring.  
"Caleb?! Why didn't you tell me! Is it Cassandra? Are you going to ask her?" Caitlin asked.  
Caleb sighed then looked around to see if Cass was near by. When he was in the clear, he turned to Caitlin and whispered, "of course it's Cass! There is no other woman in this world that can match up to Cass. Not my ex, nobody. She's the one. I've been waiting for the right time. I wanted to take her for a picnic today but she's busy and put me to work. But I will find another time I suppose." Caleb said. "Caleb I am so happy for you!" Caitlin squealed.  
"Keep it down." Caleb said.  
"Oh right." Caitlin whispered. "Caleb?!" Cass yelled walking into the room. Caleb felt a rush of guilt flow through his body. His face turned ghost white and his hands shaky. Caleb thought to himself if she really heard everything he just said. He gulped and tried to cover it up.  
"What's wrong?" He said nervously.  
"It's Amy. She's in labor. She wants us to take care of the animals that are left uncared for at the moment. The thing is, nobody is there except Mitch. He is not going to take her to the hospital. I am. Let's go." Cass grabbed her purse.  
"Wait what do you want me to do?" Caitlin asked.  
"Just keep me posted on everything that's happening." Cass said opening the door.  
"I will. Wish Amy good luck!" Caitlin called as they drove away.

Ty, Lisa, Lou, Peter, and Jack were all let on break for lunch. Ty headed over to the cafeteria tables without grabbing a bite to eat.  
"Ty," Jack said sitting down next to him. "You gotta eat." "I'm not hungry. How can I be hungry?!" Ty yelled.  
"Just!...keep it down, will you? I know this is tough for you I do, but you gotta pull yourself together. You barely focus on there and-"  
"Jack. Please. I don't need this right now." Ty said.  
"Is there something else going on I should know about?" Jack asked.  
Ty just looked at Jack.  
"Ty..?" Jack asked again knowing something was wrong.  
"It's just...the baby." Ty said.  
"What about the baby?" "Seeing my family makes me think of how my child is going to be when when I raise her. Never knowing about my cousin and aunt and realizing how they are...I just can't help but think-"  
"Ty. You are going to raise this child just right! You are nothing like your dad, mom, cousin, and aunt and even your stepdad...Wade. This is your child and Amy's. It will have the Borden name and it will stand strong I guarantee that." Jack said. "Jack I..." Ty cracked.  
"This child of yours is going to grow up to be the best person anyone can be. Don't you forget that." Jack said.  
Ty slowly nodded then noticed his phone buzzing a million miles an hour.

"Ty! Please pick up the phone! You need to answer! I've been trying you! Ty it's an emergency. Answer me please! I don't care how many times I have to call you. Pick up your phone!" Georgie threw her phone onto the saddle pad.  
"Georgie," Jon said walking over towards her. "Getting angry and crying like a baby isn't going to get us anywhere. If we are going to do something to help, we need to do it now. We have to get Amy out of this arena so Mitch can help her into the truck." Georgie didn't argue. She knew he was right. "Okay Amy we are going to move you over to the outside of the arena. Think you can do it?" Georgie asked.  
Amy nodded then leaned on Jon while Georgie ran to get the gate open. "Slow..." Amy panted.  
"Slow." Jon said.  
"Ty what's wrong?" Jack asked.  
"Ty picked up his phone and saw seven missed calls from Georgie. He stood up to go into the corner of the cafeteria. "Ty?" Jack said following him.  
Ty played a voicemail.  
"Ty I know you are busy or whatever but you need to come home now. Or at least come to the hospital." Ty's face turned white. He quickly played the next; "Please Ty. You need to pick up. Call me back! It's Amy! We are on our way to the hospital. Please hurry!" Ty didn't play anymore. He turned to Jack.  
"Amy." Ty whispered.  
"You go I'll tell the others. We'll meet you at the hospital afterward." Jack placed his hand on Ty's back.  
"Okay. Phew...umm..." Ty sighed.  
"You and Amy are going to be just fine. Go!" Jack said.  
"Right! Okay I'll see you then." Ty said running out of the cafeteria.

Cass slammed on her brakes then jumped out of her car. Mitch was getting ready to take Amy in his truck. "Amy!" Cass called running over to her.  
"It's okay, Cassandra. I'm taking her. Okay Amy ready?" Mitch asked.  
"No," Cass grabbed Mitch's wrist. "I'm her friend, she trusts me, and if Ty isn't going to be there for her, I will. I'm sorry but Amy we are going in my car." Amy nodded following Cassandra.  
"It's okay brother," Caleb said patting Mitch's back. "You can help me with these horses." "Right..." Mitch sighed. "Okay you ready?" Cass asked once Amy got in the back seat. "Yeah. Yeah please hurry!" Amy said.  
"Wait Cass!" Georgie said trying to open the door. "Sorry Georgie. I don't think you should come." Cass said starting to back out of the driveway. Georgie stood behind the car so Cass could stop. "What the hell Georgie?!" Cass stopped the car.  
"She's my aunt. Who is going to sit in the back and help her?" Georgie said.  
Cass sighed. "Get in."  
Georgie flung open the door and slid right next to Amy. Amy kept her eyes closed tightly shut and had labored breathing. "Georgie, tell Amy to have nice long easy breaths." "Okay Amy. You heard her. Just breathe nice and easy. In and out." Georgie smiled. Amy nodded. "Thank you Georgie." She smiled back.

Jon continued to untack the horses while Mitch talked to his dad. Caleb walked over to help Jon, but only to find negativity. "So you Roman ride?" Caleb asked.  
"You don't think guys can?" Jon snapped. "I never said that." Caleb said.  
"Well just don't say anything about it. All I know is that these horses suck and my dad just puts all his money into Roman riding." "Look kid, that's not what I've heard. You need to stop acting so spoiled. These horses aren't the problem and you know that. You saw Georgie ride. It's not the hor-"  
"Okay!" Jon interrupted. "I get it." "Then un-tack these damn horses." Caleb sighed and threw the halter to the ground. "What's up with you?" Mitch asked.  
"Nothing. I'm just peachy." Caleb said stabbing the pitchfork into the mud. "Really..." Mitch sighed. "Okay its that kid." Caleb said. "What about him?" "He let those horses get to Amy. Now she's hurt and her baby could be in danger. If anything happens to her...I'm going to kill him." Caleb admitted.  
"Are you an ex or something?" Mitch laughed.  
"Yes actually. Long time ago. She's basically just a sister. I don't want anything to happen to her. That's all." Caleb said.  
"Oh. Well I understand." Mitch said.  
"Your cousin?" Mitch nodded. "He was basically a brother of mine." He laughed.  
"That's nice. Wish I had a brother." Caleb said.  
Mitch nodded.

Cass ripped her car around right into a parking spot at the hospital. "You ready?" Georgie asked grabbing Amy's hand.  
"Let's do it." Amy panted trying to get out of the car. "Georgie I'll be right inside the door getting someone to get a wheel chair for Amy. I need you to walk with her to the lobby." Cass said running inside.  
"Okay! Hey, I get to see my little niece or nephew pretty early." Georgie smiled. "Haha yeah! And you'll be here for it." Amy said.  
"Ms. Borden?" A nurse came out the door with a wheel chair.  
"That's me." Amy sighed sinking into the wheel chair. "Let's get you up to the maternity ward." The nurse said.  
"Thank you." Amy said looking at Cass.  
"We'll be there in a minute." Georgie said.  
Amy nodded as she was wheeled away.

Ty was going down a backroad stealthily speeding without going overboard. "Cmon Amy pick up." Ty said trying to call her. The voicemail popped up. Ty sighed and tried Georgie. "Please, please, please." Georgie saw her phone light up.  
"It's Ty." Georgie stopped walking up the stairs.  
"Answer it! I'll be in room 187 where Amy is." Cass said running upstairs.  
"Kay.." Georgie pressed the "pick up" button. "Ty?"  
"Georgie!" Ty sighed but quickly perked up. "What's going on? Are you okay? is Amy okay?!"  
"I'm fine. I'm at the hospital with Cass. Amy's water broke." Georgie said.  
"Okay I'm almost there sit tight." "I'll wait in the lobby for you then I'll show you her room." Georgie said.  
"Okay thank you. I'll be there soon." Ty hung up. Georgie sighed and ran back down the stairs.

"Grandpa what is going on?!" Lou chased after Jack who was jogging to his truck. "It's Amy. Ty just told me her water broke. I need to make sure she's alright then head back to the ranch. I don't trust it in Caleb's care. Katie is going to be one from school soon too." Jack said opening his truck door.  
"Amy what?" Lisa chased after Jack.  
"Amy broke her water. We gotta go!" Lou said opening the other truck door.  
"Well Peter went home already. Want me to tell him?" Lisa asked.  
"I can tell Peter later. Let's just go." Lou said.  
"Lis, we are going to the hospital just to see if they need our help if not we can go." Jack said starting the ignition. "Right. Okay um what do we tell Ty? About what just happened in court?" Lisa asked.  
"Nothing. That's not important to him right now we'll just let him have his moment." Jack said.

Georgie paced the floors waiting for Ty's appearance. She kept checking her phone incase anyone would have called. Ty walked through the doors right to the front desk. "Uh Amy Fleming-Borden? She is in labor I-" "Just a moment please." The receptionist said holding her index finger up to Ty. Georgie looked over and saw Ty waiting by the desk. "Ty!" Georgie ran over.  
"Oh there you are! I didn't see you in the lobby I thought-"  
"Cmon her room is this way." Georgie grabbed Ty's arm.  
"But I have to-"  
"Don't worry about signing in or whatever. Your her husband and this baby's father. Get moving!" Georgie demanded. Ty couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Ty!" Georgie stopped.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay show me the room."

"Ah...thanks for being her Cass. It means a lot. Especially since...Tys busy." Amy sighed.  
"Hey I know Ty. He's the most stubborn, obnoxious, craziest person I've ever met. He is not going to miss this." Amy laughed. "Wow. That's probably the nicest thing you've said about him. Especially since his ownership of the clinic." "Please. We are past that." Cass said.  
"Right I'm sorry. How's Caleb?" Amy asked. "Actually I'm not so sure. He's been acting pretty weird lately. Like...like he's hiding something." Cass frowned. Amy gave her a weird look.  
"Right I'm sorry why would you want to hear about Cass and Caleb drama I-"  
"No no no! Please do continue." Amy laughed. "Well earlier today, I heard him and Caitlin talking."  
"About what?" Amy raised her eyebrow. "I heard Caitlin say "are you going to ask her" and Caleb started saying something like "there is nobody I'd rather be with". I mean me and Caleb have never talked about marriage so do you think it's someone else?" Cass asked.  
"Cassandra! No way! That is a sure sign of a future engagement to you! I'm so happy for you." "Wait, so you're saying Caleb is going to propose!? Oh Amy!" Cass stood up.  
"That's amazing. Haha!" Amy smiled.  
"I gotta call him." Cass smile faded.  
"No don't call him! Let him find the right time to propose. It'll be worth it." Amy said.  
"I can't believe it. I'm going to get married. I'm going to get married!" Cass jumped into Amy's arms.  
"I am so happy for you. Remember though, shh." Amy said.  
"Right. Gotta play it cool." Cass laughed.

"Amy?" Ty walked in the door. "Ty!" Amy said.  
Ty ran over and hugged his wife.  
"Careful." Amy said holding her belly.  
"Ooh sorry, nugget." Ty smiled placing his hands on Amy's belly. "How are you felling, Amy?" "Like this baby...is ready to come out!" Amy gasped and held her side.  
"Amy. Amy! Uhh it's okay just breathe." Ty held her hand.  
"Ty, relax a bit. It's just contractions." "Right." Ty laughed. "So what is that? On nugget?" Ty pointed to a monitor on Amy's belly. "Oh this listens to the baby's heart. Hear it?" Amy pointed to the speaker on the table. "Oh. Oh yeah! That's amazing." Ty smiled. "The nurse said im five centimeters dilated." Amy had an excited look on her face. "Really?! Only four more centimeters to go. ...Uh Lou's book. You learn a lot of facts about this." Amy smiled.  
Cass smiled too. "Alright. I'll take Georgie back to the house. Looks like you two got it covered." "Oh you sure? You've already been such a great help." Amy said.  
"Yeah I'm sure. Maybe I can snag Georgie to help me and Caitlin at the clinic? I kind of abandoned Cat by herself." Cass said grabbing her purse.  
"Cat?" Ty and Amy asked.  
"What? You didn't know we gave her a nickname?" "No, I didn't." Ty chuckled. "That's not something you need to worry about now. Just make sure that baby is a healthy one." Cass put her hand around Georgie's back.  
"Will do. Thanks Georgie." Ty winked.  
Georgie smiled then they left the room. "You're gonna be fine." Ty smiled.

"Georgie?!" Lou ran up to Georgie.  
"Hey!" Georgie smiled.  
"Is everything fine? How's Amy? Did Ty make it here?" Lou asked.  
"Calm down Lou. Let her speak." Jack laughed. "Lou?!" Tim ran up.  
"Dad? What are you doing here?" I want to see when my grandchild arrives." Tim smiled. "Okay lets all just calm down. Georgie?" Jack said. Georgie didn't know what to say.  
"Amy's fine. She's five centimeters dilated and Ty is here. They are just monitoring Amy, the baby, and her contractions." Cass said.  
"Wh-where is she? I need to see her." Tim started to walk up the stairs.  
"Room 187!" Georgie called to him.

"Knock knock." Tim took off his hat. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Amy laughed. "Hey! How's my girl doing?" Tim kissed her on the forehead.  
"I've been better." Amy sighed.  
"Oh honey. I wish I could've come sooner it's just I just received Georgie's texts and-"  
"Dad it's fine. We're okay." Amy looked at Ty.  
"You...you are lucky. You came right before birth." Tim pointed to Ty. "Tim I was at court! I got here as fast as I could." "Well it wasn't fast enough. You weren't able to get your wife, my daughter, to the freaking hospital!" Tim yelled.  
"Really dad please not now." Amy sighed.  
"How the hell was I supposed to know she would go into labor while I was gone?" Ty started to yell.  
"She's nine months pregnant! You can't be that stupid." Tim said.  
"Dad! Ty! Stop!" Amy sat up.  
"Tim this court meeting was an emergency! It had to do with one of your daughters!" "You know what you are just like my other stupid son-in-law. You showed up late because work is more important than the birth of your child!" Tim sighed.  
"I didn't show up late!" Ty Stood up by Tim. "Ty! Stop it!" Amy got out of bed. "You think you're ready for this aren't you. Let me tell you something-"  
"No, Tim! Let me tell you something!"  
"AGHHH!" Amy Placed her hands on the bed. "Amy?!" Ty and Tim jumped to her side.  
"Amy what's wrong?" Ty asked.  
"Gah!" Amy hissed through the pain then looked down at her legs. Blood was pouring down her thighs onto the floor. "Tim get a nurse! Now!" Ty yelled. "Just breathe Amy. It's going to be okay."

Georgie hopped out of Cass' car onto the hard gravel right behind Jack, Lou, and Lisa. Everyone started to walk towards the house. "I'm just going to get my homework then I'll come back." Georgie said to Cass.  
"Okay don't rush. I'll be with Caleb."

"Why aren't we at the hospital? Amy needs us-me! She needs me. I'm her sister. She was there for me at my birth why...why..?" Lou paced the floors.  
"Lou. Hunny. Just breathe. In and out." Lisa said.  
"Amy is fine she's with Ty." Jack said hanging up his coat.  
"Grandpa...Dad is with her too! Why is he there?" Lou asked.  
"I don't know Lou and I sure as hell wasn't going to make a scene dragging him out of that place. That's happened way too many times." Jack said.  
"It's been a long day. Why don't we all get some rest, hmm?" Lisa suggested. "Good idea! I'll make tea." Jack said.  
"I guess I will call Peter since he was there when we were freaking out." Lou walked into her room. Jack laughed then said, "Her. Not we." "Make the tea." Lisa smacked the side of Jack's back with rolled up newspaper.

"Hey baby." Caleb walked out of the barn, greeting Cass with a kiss.  
"Hey. Uh Amy's fine,"  
"That's great! Oh and if Jack is wondering that kid, Jon left a few minutes ago." Caleb smiled.  
"Oh. Okay great. And she should have the baby within 24 hours." Cass finished.  
"Woah 24 hours?! Isn't that a lot?" Mitch asked. "Actually it's quite normal. Some women have gone over 48 hours in labor. You men are so lucky you don't even know." Cass laughed.  
"Well you've never been pregnant so technically you're lucky too." Mitch snapped.  
"There is a lot more things that women go through that the both of you don't understand. Let's go Caleb. I'm taking Georgie back to the clinic to help." Cass snapped back.  
"You got yourself a lady." Mitch leaned on Caleb.  
"That I do. That I do." Caleb walked out of the barn.

"Ahhhh! Oh Ty! Something...something's wrong." Amy yelled.  
"I know, Amy. Let's just hold on. Everything's going to be fine." Ty continued to squeeze her hand.  
"Amy what's wrong?" A nurse rushed in. "I got the nurse." Tim ran in. "Great! Now you can leave." Ty said.  
"Please! Please not now you two." "Okay Mr. Borden. I need you to help me put her on the bed. Amy? We are going to check it out and see what's up. The doctor is coming. Just hang in there." The nurse said.  
"Okay. O-okay." Amy panted.  
Ty lifted Amy onto the bed while Tim lifted her legs. A doctor and three other nurses came rushing in. "Sir if you aren't the husband, you'll need to leave." One of the nurses said.  
"Dad, it's okay. I'll be fine." Amy said.  
Tim didn't know what to say. He wiped his eyes and walked out of the room. "Okay Amy, I'm Dr. Brett. I'll be assisting you in anyway I can today. Let's see what's wrong." The doctor said.  
"Something is wrong I know it. Nothing in Lou's book said this was supposed to happen." Amy cried out.  
"Don't worry," the doctor said. "It happens to a lot of women."  
"What wrong? Is the baby okay?" Ty asked.  
"The baby is trying to come out a bit too early. You are not fully dilated. And he's sunny side up." He said.  
"Sunny side what?" Amy asked. "The baby is bottom first. It's enforced that you shall have an emergency c-section." "What?! No I wanted a natural birth! This...this can't be happening!" Amy said.  
"Hey hey hey. Look at me. I'm going to be right here. The whole time just squeezing your hand. We can talk about anything you want. It'll all turn out in the end." Ty smiled.  
Amy smiled but then her smile quickly faded. She immediately started screaming in pain. Every nerve in her body was on fire. It felt like twenty of her bones were breaking in her body. "Please help her!" Ty yelled. Code blue. Evacuate to immediate c-section.  
"Ty don't leave me!" Amy cried.  
"What's going on?!" Ty yelled. "I'm sorry but Mr. Borden, you'll have to calm down. We are trying to get this situation situated." Dr. Brett said.  
"I'm right here, Amy." Ty said as they started to roll her bed away into the O.R. Amy looked up to see Ty's face all blurry. Two nurses were on one side rolling the bed. Everything was fuzzy. There was ringing noises. They were loud then all went quiet. -  
"Do you think a kid would like this place?"  
"Yeah I think a kid would love this place!"

"I haven't said this in a while but, I love you."  
"I love you too."

"I have a gift for you too." "Oh yeah? What's that?" "You're going to be a father."

The black faded. Amy woke up from her black out in the operation room. It was dark but lights were on the other side of the sheet her face was behind.  
Amy looked over to her left to see a nurse standing by. To her right, Ty was holding her hand all dressed up in scrubs with a mask and hair net. The first reaction Amy had was to cry out. "Where am...where am I? Ty?!" Amy moved her head.  
"Try to keep her still!" Dr. Brett yelled behind the sheet. "Ahh hunny. It's okay. You are having a C-section right now. Don't worry you are perfectly numb." The nurse said.  
"Ty?" Amy squinted.  
"I'm here. I'm right here." Ty grabbed her hand.  
Amy smiled and let out a small laugh. "That's my girl." Ty smiled.  
"You look ridiculous." Amy said.  
"Anything to make you smile." Ty said.  
"I don't think I'm fully numb." Amy winced. "I felt whatever that was." "That's okay. We'll just give you some more numbing meds." The nurse said. "You're doing great Amy." Ty said.  
"I just wish it didn't have to be like this." Amy said.  
"No matter what happens, we will always be a family. Never apart." "Thanks for that." Amy said.  
Ty smiled. "Oh my word!" One of the nurses shouted behind the curtain. "What? What's wrong?" Ty asked.  
"There is so much hair on this child!" Amy laughed and made a sigh of relief. "Oh here the baby comes!" One of them said. "Steady now." Said another. "Ty whatever happens, know that this child will be loved no matter what." Amy said.  
"No matter what." Ty replied.  
"And...it's a girl!" Dr Brett lifted the baby up over the curtain so she could see.  
"Oh hello! Oh you are precious! Oh ty she's beautiful! Haha Ty look at her!" Amy cried out.  
"She is! Amy you are so amazing," Ty kissed her on the forehead. "She's beautiful. You're beautiful." Ty said. The nurse placed the baby onto Amy's chest. The baby let out a sweet cry as she lay on her mothers warm chest. "You did it Amy. You did it!" Ty said kissing his new daughter.

A few hours later-

"She's so precious! Yes you are! Are you precious? Oh sweet girl." Amy cooed to the baby. "She is the prettiest baby I've ever seen. Isn't that right, Nugget?" Ty said as he held the baby in his arms. "Oh Ty! Look!" Amy said pointing to Ty's finger. The little baby wrapped her left hand's only three fingers around Ty's finger. "Hey you! You're so sweet." Ty whispered. "Knock?" Tim came to the door. "Hey dad." Amy smiled.  
"Oh Amy. Look at that beautiful baby. Wonderful job, hunny." Tim kissed Amy on the forehead. "Here Tim." Ty handed Tim the baby.  
"Hi sweetie! How are you? Is this world a bit too bright? Aww." Tim whispered. "We got a good looking baby right there." Amy said. "We do indeed. No dating for that one anytime soon!" Ty laughed.  
"Someone'll get out grandpas gun." Amy laughed.  
"What's matters now is that we have a healthy baby with eight fingers and all." Ty laughed.  
Amy nodded in agreement.

It was three days later and Amy was allowed to leave the hospital. Ty didn't want Amy to walk up in the loft right away so Georgie set up piles of pillows on the couch in the house. Everyone gathered around Ty, Amy, and the baby. "Amy I wish I could have been there." "Lou, your kids needed you. I would have loved to have you stay but you couldn't have otherwise! Ty was only allowed in the O.R. anyway." Amy said.  
"I'm just glad you are alright! That must have been tragic." Lisa said.  
"Well its over now. And our little Nugget is out in the new world with us." Ty said. "What a nugget?" Katie asked. Everyone laughed. "So what are you going to name my gorgeous granddaughter?" Tim asked.  
"Well we haven't exactly picked a first name but the middle name we chose is Marion." Amy said.  
"That's perfect." Georgie said. Jack smiled. Back at the clinic, Caleb was supposed to pick Cass up for a date. "Ugh where is he? He's supposed to be here. I'm all ready."Cass sighed.  
"Wearing heels and a dress in a vet clinic. "Very" casual." Cat laughed.  
"Oh come on. You knew I was going on a date too! Why isn't he here? He's fifteen minutes late." Cass said.  
"Maybe you should go through the mail while your waiting. It's on the desk." Cat said pointing to the desk. Cass raised her eyebrow and searched through the mail to find a letter with bold, italicized words written "Cassandra." She ripped the letter open to find the words;  
"Come meet me in the back. Follow the lights. ~Caleb"  
Cass turned to Cat. Cat just shrugged and continued to work. Cass quickly walked out by the horses where the trail of candles started appearing. It was getting late so the lights lit up the entire path. She continued to follow the path which led right up a hill past the barn. There in the middle stood Caleb Odell, in his tux with his black cowboy hat on. "Caleb? What's going on?" Cass asked. "Cass. Lately I probably haven't shown much of my love towards you. I regret..every minute of it! And I...and I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," Caleb bent down on one knee.  
"Caleb?!" Cass gasped. "Cassandra, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Caleb opened a box with a diamond ring. "Yes! Yes yes yes! A million times yes! Oh Caleb!" Cass jumped into celebs arms. He spun her around then quickly set her down then placed the ring on her figure.  
"I love this Caleb," Cass said admiring her ring. "But I love you more." Cass looked at him with her loving eyes knowing that they were going to kiss. Her lips touched his gracefully, making a sweet, passionate moment between them. "I love you too."

Amy and Ty lied in bed holding their sweet baby in their arms, admiring her sweet face. "Can you believe we have a daughter?" Amy gasped.  
"No I really can't. She's amazing." Ty smiled. "You know I couldn't have done this without you." Amy said.  
"I wouldn't leave you hanging." Ty said. "And that's one of the many reasons why I love you so much." Amy smiled.  
"Our little munchkin is going to grow up to be just like her little momma." Ty said. "And she'll have the determination of her daddy." Amy smiled. "And we'll love her both." Ty said.  
"No matter what?"  
"No matter what."

THE-END

Thank you so much for reading this book. It means so much to me that all of you read it! I had so much fun writing this book. Comment your favorite chapter!i hope you had so much fun reading it too. There were some struggles when writing this but I got through it! Again many thanks and God bless.

~MiMi 


End file.
